La mémoire en lambeaux
by Beast Out
Summary: Le silence est le pire meurtrier qui soit. Il croyait pouvoir tout programmer et maîtrise, mais il avait tort. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Pourtant, pour une fois, il n'avait pas voulu être si égoïste. Maintenant, il fallait attendre, peut-être en vain.
1. Chapter 1

**La mémoire en lambeaux  
><strong>

**Le silence est le pire meurtrier qui soit. Il croyait pouvoir tout programmer et maîtrise, mais il avait tort. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Pourtant, pour une fois, il n'avait pas voulu être si égoïste. Maintenant, il fallait attendre, peut-être en vain.**

**"_Seul ce qui ne cesse de nous faire souffrir reste dans la mémoire._"  
>- Friedrich Nietzsche <strong>

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Habituellement, je suis fan du couple Grimmjow x Renji ou Grimmren. J'avais, avant de tout effacer de mon compte (que je pensais d'ailleurs totalement supprimé avant d'avoir vu que c'était en pratique impossible), écrit pas mal de fics sur ce couple que je reposterai peut-être si je ne suis pas attaqué par la flemme...**

**Donc, vous l'aurez compris, ce Aizen x Renji a une origine précise. Il vient en fait d'une idée qui m'est venue à l'occasion d'une discussion avec une amie.**

**Je préfère prévenir : je ne compte pas totalement coller au scénario originel. Et, comme je n'ai pas encore tout le scénario en tête, il est possible que Grimmjow joue un rôle prépondérant dans cette histoire.  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il n'avait jamais essayé de faire ce genre de propositions. Mais il devrait s'y forcer, prendre le risque. Au pire, il essuierait un refus... Non, l'échec n'était pas une option. Leur temps était déjà compté, avant même que quoi que ce soit n'ait commencé entre eux. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Gin ne cessait de le lui rappeler chaque jour.

Aizen attendit que l'entraînement prît fin, puis, l'air de rien, aussi naturel que possible, se dirigea vers un jeune homme aux longs cheveux écarlates et au corps mince, couvert de tatouages noirs. Celui-ci parut très impressionné et, pour cause, même si le capitaine Sozuke était connu pour son amabilité et sa souplesse à l'égard des règles, il était rare qu'il s'adressât en tête-à-tête avec un de ses disciples. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa plus récente recrue, arrivée il y avait à peine un mois. Il fit de son mieux pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade et salua son supérieur avec le respect qui lui était dû.

- Sozuke-taicho.

Il s'inclina cérémonieusement.

- Abandonnons ces politesses fastidieuses lorsque nous sommes juste tous les deux, veux-tu Renji ?

Le plaisir de prononcer son prénom. Le frisson imperceptible qui parcourut Aizen tout entier. Il était le seul à provoquer ça, à le faire se sentir vivant, avec des peurs stupides de décevoir et des envies aussi bêtes de faire plaisir.

- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans mon bureau. J'ai à te parler.

A ce moment, comprenant qu'il devait avoir un sérieux motif pour le convoquer, Renji fronça les sourcils. Aizen tâcha de le tranquilliser :

- Ne t'alarmes pas. Je veux juste discuter avec toi.

Renji détacha son bandeau ; ses cheveux libérés s'éparpillèrent et recouvrirent ses épaules. Sa chevelure était incroyablement dense pour un homme. Il s'essuya le front. Il ne réalisait pas l'effet qu'il produisait sur son capitaine, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, mais dont le visage ne trahissait rien. Renji ne ressentait pas les choses de la même façon. Il sortait d'un rude entraînement, était en sueur, éreinté, et n'aspirait qu'à une bonne douche. Il dit, un peu embêté et gêné :

- Je devrais peut-être me changer...

- Oui, fais comme tu voudras. Je t'attendrai dans mon bureau.

Il souriait toujours, mais ce sourire était étrange. Il y avait des gens comme ça, qui souriaient tout le temps. Il apparaissait impossible de leur arracher cette mimique. Renji évitait de s'y fier. Il avait connu les horreurs des rues malfamées du 78ème district, leurs pièges, les sadiques et les monstres qui aimaient un peu trop les enfants, si bien qu'aujourd'hui son cœur s'était asséché, endurci. Il n'accordait plus sa confiance, n'en plaçait qu'une once en Rukia. Par conséquent, même s'il n'avait rien à reprocher à Aizen, il se tenait sur ses gardes. Rien n'était gratuit dans ce monde.

Il se pressa jusqu'à son dortoir, se doucha. Pendant que le jet d'eau un peu froide lui frappait le visage, il réfléchissait à ce qu'Aizen pouvait lui vouloir. Il avait dit désirer s'entretenir avec lui... Mais à quel sujet ? Renji avait bien une idée, mais il espérait vivement se tromper. Une fois nettoyé, il se dépêcha de revêtir un uniforme propre et courut jusqu'au bureau de son chef. Il toqua à la porte, attendait une réponse, quand le lieutenant de sa division sortit. L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui adressa un de ses fameux trop grands sourires.

- Abarai-kun. Tu peux entrer.

- Merci...

Renji s'empressa de le quitter et de rejoindre Aizen à l'intérieur ; il avait détesté d'emblée Gin, avec son air hypocrite. Dès qu'il le croisait, son instinct s'éveillait et lui criait « danger ».

- Installe-toi, je t'en prie, Renji, l'accueillit la voix affable de Sozuke.

Renji prit place, pas très à l'aise, malgré les efforts de son taicho. Celui-ci, avec son habituel sourire, ne cessait de le regarder. Ses yeux ne dérivèrent même pas lorsqu'il tendit un tas de feuilles à Renji.

- De quoi s'agit-il taicho ?

- J'espérais justement que tu me le dises.

Renji entama sa lecture, encore assez lente. Il n'avait débuté son apprentissage qu'à son entrée dans le Gotei ; on apprenait pas la lecture ou l'écriture à l'école de la rue. Aizen ne le brusquait pas, mais il gardait les yeux rivés sur lui, scrutant la moindre de ses expressions.

- Ce sont... des plaintes pour vol, dit enfin Renji et il voulut rendre les papiers à Aizen, qui les repoussa aussitôt vers lui.

- Et tu n'as rien de plus à m'apprendre ?

Un silence. Coupable. Renji retint sa respiration. Merde. Il était fait. Il allait être puni, chassé du Gotei, sans espoir de revoir Rukia... Son esprit s'affolait.

- Écoute, Renji, je sais que c'est toi l'auteur de ces vols. Je ne te dénoncerai pas, mais, dorénavant, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ne le chipes pas. Demande-le moi. Je te le donnerai.

Renji aurait voulu disparaître, s'enfoncer sous terre. Affreusement embarrassé par ses actes et par la bonté inexplicable de son taicho, il fixait ses doigts qu'il tordait nerveusement.

- Je ne pourrai pas te couvrir éternellement, poursuivit Aizen, sans se départir de son sourire. Gin finirait par se douter de quelque chose.

De nouveau, nul bruit, pendant une minute, puis deux. Renji avait envie d'exprimer de la reconnaissance, mais il craignait encore l'arrivée d'une contrepartie à cette gentillesse. Il restait prostré, apeuré. Aizen aurait voulu étendre la main et le rassurer, mais il se contint. Il était trop tôt ; il aurait tout gâché. Il essaya quand même de renouer le contact. Le silence s'allongeait. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Renji ?

- Je... Je suis désolé... de vous mettre dans cette situation... Je ne mérite pas d'être dans votre division.

Le tout prononcé, la tête baissée, par une voix blanche, qui ne laissait rien présager de l'audace qu'il avait fallu pour commettre certains des vols.

- Renji, ne t'accables pas. Je ne suis pas fâché. Je me contente de te prévenir.

Enfin, le jeune homme releva le menton et ses yeux observèrent Aizen quelques secondes. Puis un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche encore juvénile. D'abord, un sourire faible, puis franc._ Ce sourire._ Aizen le grava dans sa mémoire aussitôt ; il ne l'oublierait jamais.

_Tu es magnifique._

Aizen le pensa en le gardant pour lui, sinon la méfiance de Renji aurait réapparu.

- Puis-je... disposer ? s'enquit Renji.

Une éternité devait s'être écoulée pour Renji ; seulement quelques secondes trop courtes pour Aizen. Ce dernier accepta, à contrecoeur, le voir partir.

- Oui, bien sûr. Demain matin, à la bibliothèque ?

- Sans faute, acquiesça Abarai.

Il paraissait presque enthousiaste. Pourtant, il détestait lire ; il était plus tourné vers l'action._ Il se force pour moi._ A cette pensée, Aizen sourit davantage. Il le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Il ne devait pas trop accélérer les choses, au risque de tout perdre. Mais le temps... Ce fichu temps qui passait sans se soucier de rien... Il retournait le cerveau d'Aizen. Il jouait contre lui.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Aizen se présenta au lieu de rendez-vous, avant l'heure prévue. Il était de nature ponctuelle, jamais en retard, mais pas non plus en avance d'ordinaire. Lorsque Renji se montra enfin, la moitié de la matinée avait passé. Aizen avait déjà fini sa théière de thé. Il était agacé et surtout déçu. Mais le pire était encore à venir.<p>

Quand Renji s'assit face à lui, une odeur d'alcool fort s'insinua dans les narines d'Aizen. Puis il vit le regard fatigué, un peu vitreux. Renji était complètement saoul. Aizen soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il se rappela les paroles de Zaraki, lorsqu'ils avaient inspecté les nouveaux disciples pour se les partager. Zaraki avait observé Renji de son unique oeil, l'intimidant, tandis qu'Aizen s'était tenu en retrait. Une fois que Zaraki avait fini son numéro, il avait insisté pour prendre Renji dans sa division, mais Aizen s'y était fermement opposé. _Renji est à moi._ Zaraki avait ri et dit :

- Un élément difficile, perturbateur de toute évidence. Pourquoi le veux-tu ? Laisse-le moi. Tu sais que j'me charge mieux de ces types-là ! J'suis habitué à eux !

_Oui, un élément difficile. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer. Je l'aurais combattu pour t'obtenir._ Aizen scruta le jeune perdu face à lui. De la sévérité. Il en faudrait pour le recadrer.

- Renji, tu es saoul.

Juste un constat, mais effectué sèchement. Pas de réaction chez Renji. Il dévisageait Aizen, comme s'il le défiait. Le taicho ne perdit pas son calme. Il en avait vu d'autres des rebelles... Quoique... Renji était peut-être le pire. Averti la veille pour vols et, la semaine dernière, interpellé pour des bagarres.

- J'en conclus que tu as passé ta nuit à boire avec ceux de la onzième.

- Et alors ?

La réponse typique et absurde de l'adolescent en crise à son parent qui le grondait. Mais Aizen ne voulait pas jouer ce rôle, plus maintenant.

- Ne me fais pas regretter ma clémence d'hier.

Renji répondit du tac-au-tac, débridé par l'alcool :

- Vous allez me demander quelque chose pour ça ! Me prenez pas pour un con !

Aizen trancha ; Renji était bien le disciple le plus problématique qu'il ait vu passer par sa division. Pas de respect chez ce gosse en colère. Que de la déviance... De la crainte aussi...

- J'en ai connu des gars comme vous, qui jouent les gentils, qui vous rendent service et qui, après, vous demandent de la leur sucer ! Le dernier, j'la lui ai coupée !

Mais pas ceux d'avant, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore la force nécessaire. Aizen le devinait dans son regard dégouté de lui-même, empli de mésestime. Toujours imperturbable, il se défendit calmement :

- Je ne suis pas comme eux.

- Ils disent tous ça ! Ils disent tout ça !

Il hurlait. Plusieurs personnes levèrent la tête. La bibliothécaire allait intervenir, mais Aizen lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il maîtrisait la situation. En fait, il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

- Regarde-moi Renji.

Soudain, sa voix s'était faite très grave, si sérieuse que Renji, même déshinibé, se tut pour l'écouter.

- Tu vas te rasseoir...

Jusque-là, il lui obéissait.

- Et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter.

Renji avança les coudes sur la table, dans une attitude de provocation. Ses yeux sombres, presque noirs tout à coup, fixèrent Aizen. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent timide de la veille.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- On vient pas du même monde.

Et il voulut partir, comme ça, sans raison, juste pour avoir le dernier mot. Aizen attrapa son poignet à une vitesse incroyable et le serra si fort que Renji se rassît pour que la douleur se calme.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Que j'agisse comme ces connards ? Que je te traite mal ?

Renji baissa enfin les yeux, preuve qu'il regrettait ou, au moins, reconnaissait son emportement disproportionné. La pression des doigts sur son poignet s'atténua vite.

- J'ai trop mal au crâne, lâcha-t-il d'une voix pourtant assez sèche. Je devrais aller dormir.

Le regard d'Aizen s'était fait acéré derrière ses lunettes. Il libéra Renji, sans douceur.

- Je crois aussi. Je tâcherai d'oublier ce "regrettable" incident.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas avec lui. Ses craintes se renforçaient de jour en jour.

* * *

><p>Il lui fallut deux jours pour pouvoir affronter de nouveau le regard de son taicho. Il avait tellement honte. Il avait laissé son passé le hanter trop longtemps. Pourquoi rejetait-il cette main tendue ? Aizen ne lui voulait pas de mal. S'il avait voulu abuser de lui ou l'utiliser, il aurait pu aisément l'y contraindre bien plus tôt. Il le tenait. Renji n'aurait même pas eu besoin de l'aider et n'aurait jamais rien pu tenter contre lui. La parole d'un disciple ne valait pas cher. En tout cas, moins que celle d'un capitaine...<p>

Renji demeura devant la porte, à tergiverser. Il savait que les visites de ce genre n'étaient pas autorisées normalement. Un disciple ne pouvait pas se rendre au domicile de n'importe quel capitaine, sans une raison valable. Mais... il en avait une, pas vrai ?

Et si Aizen pensait qu'il se moquait de lui ? Il avait bu une gorgée de saké avant de venir, mais juste pour se donner du courage. Il soupira ; il cumulait les erreurs. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à s'en retourner à son dortoir, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour sa plus grande surprise.

- Entre, ordonna simplement Aizen.

- Tu es déjà pardonné, sourit Aizen, d'une manière si douce que Renji se sentît aussitôt apaisé. Gin m'a dit que... tu as fait preuve d'un comportement exemplaire ces deux derniers jours.

- J'essaye de me rattraper.

- Tu ne dois pas le faire pour moi, mais pour toi.

- En fait, j'étais venu vous dire...

Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça le semblait devant le miroir, dans la salle de bain. _Je suis si con..._ Renji se secoua.

- Je vous respecte.

Aizen ressentit un certain bien-être, en entendant ces mots, et pas seulement parce qu'ils le flattaient. Il corrigea Renji, avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Je "te" respecte.

Alors que Renji paraissait sur le point de protester, il reprit :

- Pas de formules de politesse et ça inclut le vouvoiement.

Il se tourna et rangeait quelques dossiers, quand il entendit une voix plutôt amusée demander :

- Alors... Où se situent les limites ?

_Enfin._ Aizen ne se retourna pas tout de suite ; il savourait l'instant.

- En fait... elles dépendent entièrement de ta seule volonté, répondit-il d'une voix quelque peu charmeuse, avec un regard tout aussi joueur.

Renji éclata de rire pendant une seconde. Au début, Aizen appréhenda sa réaction, de la colère, mais le ton qu'il adopta le rassura vite.

- Alors en fait j'avais raison ! s'écria le jeune homme, qui souriait. Tu me veux dans ton lit !

En le voyant toujours confiant, Aizen se sentit encouragé. Il garda son air séduisant, posa ses lunettes et fit un pas vers Renji, qui ne chercha pas à s'esquiver.

- Seulement si c'est que tu veux aussi. Tu vois... Tu avais tort.

Ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre. Aizen, avec un mélange de désir et de tristesse, parce que lui savait ce qui échappait totalement à Renji. Il savait qu'il le ferait souffrir s'ils prenaient le risque de s'attacher._ On est tellement foutus... Tellement..._ La date sur le calendrier. Plus que deux semaines. Si peu. Il compta les jours ; ça faisait peu, beaucoup trop peu. Mais...

_J'en aurais besoin pour tenir le coup._ Il resterait au moins le souvenir dans l'absence. Aizen savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent et très doux. De toute manière, il n'était pas du genre violent en gestes et paroles. Certes, il lui était arrivé d'être en rage et, dans ces moments, il devenait le monstre le plus horrible qui soit. Pire que tous les autres. Comme si tout ce qu'il contenait, ne montrait pas le reste du temps, sortait à ces moments-là. Mais, dans l'instant, il se sentit juste... si bien.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux rouges, pour la faire descendre sur la nuque, et attira Renji à lui pour l'embrasser. Renji hésita d'abord ; la crainte qu'avaient imprimé certains hommes en lui était perceptible. Puis il se laissa aller à la tendresse et se débarrassa de ses réserves. Aizen avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Peut-être s'était-il refusé à le voir. Il passa la nuit chez son capitaine. Pour une fois, ils étaient deux à violer les règles.

Lorsque Renji se réveilla le lendemain, il eut le sentiment d'enfin respirer après tant d'années. Il s'installa sur le dos, fixant le plafond pâle, vidant son esprit, simplement goûtant le plaisir d'exister et d'être aimé. Il rougit en s'apercevant qu'Aizen l'observait.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Il baîlla un peu, ce qui arracha un sourire affectueux à Aizen.

- Bientôt l'heure de ton entraînement, répondit-il.

Renji poussa un juron et rassembla ses affaires en hâte. Aizen lui offrit de prendre sa douche chez lui et d'ensuite sortir discrètement par la porte à l'arrière de sa maison. Alors que son disciple préféré s'apprêtait à partir, il le retint par le poignet, mais, cette fois-ci, la poigne était aimante.

- Tu reviendras ce soir ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien, sauf qu'il allait être en retard. Mais, le soir, à la même heure, il était revenu. Et tous les soirs après.

* * *

><p>Sozuke se sentait étonnamment... heureux. En tout cas, il était convaincu que ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait au bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec Renji, mais il saurait se contenter de leurs rencontres nocturnes. Naturellement, certains jasaient. Si Aizen excellait dans l'art de ne rien dévoiler, Renji n'était pas aussi doué. Il était si impulsif, si jeune. Dans les premiers temps, il lui arriva de rougir légèrement, de baisser les yeux en croisant Aizen. Ses camarades se marraient, mais aucun n'aurait pu imaginer que le disciple et le maître étaient vraiment amants. Il existait pourtant une personne qui accordait du crédit à ces rumeurs.<p>

Gin. Il voyait chaque jour Aizen "s'humaniser", se désintéresser de plus en plus du plan qu'ils avaient fomenté. Par contre, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de glisser discrètement une question au sujet de Renji. Il s'intéressait à ses progrès, si bien que Gin finît par se demander s'il ne comptait pas l'emmener avec lui à Las Noches, quand le jour serait venu.

La relation d'Aizen avec Renji prenait effectivement de plus en plus d'ampleur. Aizen essayait d'oublier qu'il passait ses dernières journées avec lui. Il profitait du moindre moment qu'il pouvait sauver pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Renji s'en rendait compte, mais il ressentait le même besoin. Il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui se préparait. Ce jour-là, ils n'avaient pas hésité à bloquer le bureau pour une heure. Renji commença ensuite à se rhabiller en vitesse.

- Je suis si mauvais que ça ? S'enquit Aizen, avec un sourire amusé.

- Pire que ça, répondit-il et il rit amoureusement. On se retrouve cette nuit. Y a rien qui presse.

_Oh que si. Si tu savais... Si seulement..._ Mais Aizen fit mine que tout allait bien et resta silencieux. Renji l'embrassa rapidement.

- A tout à l'heure.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Une vraie tornade, un courant d'air qui lui glissait entre les doigts. Aizen renfila ses vêtements, le coeur un peu lourd. Il se redressa vivement, au son de la porte s'ouvrant. Et ce n'était pas Renji.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce gamin bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur, fit remarquer une voix pincée, un brin écœurée. Alors les ragots de ces imbéciles étaient vrais...

- Ne t'avises plus à l'avenir de nous observer, riposta Aizen, d'une voix plus tranchante que d'ordinaire.

Il se flagella mentalement ; il se préoccupait trop de Renji pour avoir senti la présence de Gin.

Son lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, s'appuya contre le panneau de bambou derrière lui, les bras croisés. Son sourire déjà exagéré s'accentua encore. Il pouffa à mi-voix, avec ironie.

- Vous étiez très... tendres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Qu'il est très attaché à toi.

Aizen répondit avec le plus de détachement possible :

- Je suis son taicho et, contrairement à la plupart des gens qu'il a connus avant, je suis gentil avec lui... alors c'est possible. En quoi serait-ce un problème ?

- Ce qui me poserait problème... c'est que la réciproque soit vraie.

Se décollant brusquement du mur, il s'approcha tout aussi vite et regarda son capitaine de travers.

- Il va te rendre faible et ce n'est pas du tout le moment de se ramollir.

Le regard brun d'Aizen se moqua clairement de lui. La plupart des gens ne savaient pas discerner ce genre de détails, tant la reste de son visage était immuable, demeurait imperméable à toute émotion. Mais Aizen ne pouvait pas tromper Gin, le seul doté d'une intelligence et d'une clairvoyance avoisinant les siennes.

- Crois-tu m'apprendre quelque chose ?

- Tu as raison, ricana finalement Gin. Qu'importe ce que vous ressentez, puisqu'il finira par te haïr.

_Tu vas lui briser le coeur._

- Pauvre petit, poursuivit Gin, avec cette même ironie insupportable. Alors qu'il venait de réapprendre à faire confiance et à aimer...

Aizen tomba de haut, mais il n'en montra rien. Comme d'habitude, il garda la même expression. Seul son sourire s'estompa à peine. Il savait encaisser. Renji le pardonnerait... un jour ; il comprendrait pourquoi il avait dû faire tout ça. Aizen l'espérait plus qu'il n'en était assuré. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il lui apporterait vaudrait bien toute cette haine.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! On démarre avec un gros gros prologue, sûrement le chapitre le plus « gai » de l'histoire.<em>

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Aizen avait tout fait pour retarder l'échéance. A l'excès. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était devenu impossible de la repousser davantage. Il devait partir, franchir le pas. Il avait commencé à leur mentir à tous, même à Renji. Il n'avait pas exploité tout son potentiel à ce moment, mais Renji plaçait une confiance si aveugle en lui qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu ; il l'avait cru. Son jeune disciple était maintenant devenu le lieutenant de la 6ème division. Aizen avait eu du mal à lâcher prise, à le voir quitter sa division, mais, comme d'habitude, il avait pris sur lui et s'était tu. A la place, il l'avait encouragé à gravir les échelons, même s'il aurait voulu le garder à ses côtés, comme lieutenant, étant donné que Gin avait pris la relève en tant que capitaine de la 3ème division. Mais c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée.

Renji ne souffrirait pas de le voir de moins en moins ; il serait trop occupé à remplir les nombreuses charges incombant à sa nouvelle fonction, dont il était extrêmement fier. Parfois, ils se croisaient. Renji ne semblait plus le voir. Il riait avec d'autres, de nouveaux amis. Le temps avait passé. Mais Aizen se retournait toujours une seconde sur son passage, avec des regrets. Dans ces moments, il se raisonnait.

_C'est mieux ainsi... _Plus il serait loin de lui, plus l'inévitable séparation s'opérerait sans heurt. De toute façon, tous ceux qu'il connaissait finiraient par s'en aller. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif, pas maintenant. Il fallait regarder dans l'avenir, quand tout s'arrangerait. Encore quelques années. Peut-être un siècle, si rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Aizen eut un sourire machiavélique. _Impossible... _Il était trop intelligent, trop parfait, pour avoir commis la plus infime erreur.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Ces derniers soirs, Renji, qui croulait sous les dossiers, ne l'avait pas rejoint, malgré ses demandes pressantes. Aizen essayait de limiter son insistance, de peur de l'alerter, mais il peinait aussi à se résigner. Cette soirée-là ne ferait pas exception. Combien il s'en mordrait les doigts le lendemain... Mais Aizen n'était pas pressé de voir ça. Pas du tout. Il ne ferma pas l'œil du début de la nuit et, avant l'aube, sortit de sa demeure. Créer une dépouille à son effigie ne lui posa pas de problème ; il s'agissait d'une abilité de son shikai, Kyōka Suigetsu.

Une fois son œuvre achevée, comme un artiste, il la contempla. Elle était parfaite. Tellement crédible, si ressemblante... Il regardait son propre cadavre, mais pensait à Renji. Cette mort n'était pas réelle, mais symbolique. Elle signait la fin d'une époque, la plus agréable de sa vie jusque-là. Mais le futur se révélerait forcément plus beau.

- Je déciderai de la fin... songea-t-il. Je décide... de tout.

Puis il se détourna définitivement et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>C'était a priori un matin comme les autres pour Renji. Il se leva fatigué, mais de bonne humeur. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit durant, d'arrache-pied, pour s'assurer sa prochaine soirée libre et la réserver à Aizen. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en parler et, de toute façon, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était du genre à s'épancher sentimentalement, mais Aizen manquait à Renji et il était certain que la réciproque était vraie aussi.<p>

Ce silence... sur ce qui comptait le plus... Il restait tout de même une sorte de plaie ouverte, toujours fraîche. Aizen paraissait bavard. Il parlait longuement, de la même voix grave et élégante, monocorde, tout en retenue et en finesse. Mais ses mots étaient comme imparfaits. Il manquait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Une émotion. Un élan de vie. Cette maîtrise parfaite qui attirait Renji l'effrayait en même temps. Aizen ne s'ouvrirait jamais totalement à lui et il commençait à en prendre douloureusement conscience. Il y avait eu une époque où il s'était cru désormais capable de décrypter son sourire si caractéristique, de percevoir ses mille et une nuances... Avant de s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient toutes le fruit de son imagination désireuse de coller à ses désirs. Parfois, Renji avait l'impression d'être tombé amoureux d'un mort. Il n'avait jamais osé se confier à lui à ce sujet de peur de le blesser, mais peut-être le temps était-il venu de le faire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour qu'il soit enfin fixé.

A peine venait-il de poser le pied dehors qu'il vit une foule de shinigamis se presser. Ils allaient tous dans la même direction, avec des mines catastrophées. Renji en chopa un par l'épaule.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Paraît qu'y a eu un meurtre ! Quelqu'un a été assassiné !

Aussitôt, il se rappela les curieux soupçons dont Aizen lui avait fait part. Il frissonna. _Non_. Impossible que ce soit lui la victime. Aizen était trop fort pour s'être fait avoir ; n'était-il pas le meilleur ? Aux yeux de Renji en tout cas. Il suivit la masse, se faufilant entre les disciples, jouant des coudes s'il le fallait et les poussant.

- Ecartez-vous ! Merde ! Dégagez !

Il vit Isane emmener une Momo en pleurs. Sa peur grandit de manière exponentielle. Il accéléra, se mit à courir et arriva alors sur le lieu du drame. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue, que son corps se consumait et gelait à la fois. Tout ça déclenché en une seconde, à la vue du cadavre épinglé sur le mur comme un insecte. Du sang jaillissait encore des plaies béantes, formait une épaisse coulure sous le corps jusqu'au sol. Jusqu'aux pieds de Renji.

- Lieutenant Abarai, reculez.

La voix de Gin. Avec son sourire sirupeux. Cet enfoiré était au courant du lien qui unissait Renji à Aizen ; Renji était au moins sûr qu'il s'en doutait. Renji brûlait d'envie de l'insulter, mais il se contenta de l'interroger, en omettant le respect dû à un capitaine :

- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

Ichimaru haussa les épaules.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aurait laissé une lettre à sa lieutenant... Qui sait ? Un indice ?

Renji jeta un dernier regard sur le mort suspendu, lui jurant de le venger, quoi qu'il lui en coûterait et qui que fût le responsable. Gin le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il se dirigeait de toute évidence vers le bureau de Hinamori. Il pouffa et parla pour lui-même, d'une voix inaudible et grinçante de cynisme.

- Il tenait encore plus à toi que je ne me l'imaginais, Aizen...

A ce moment précis, Sozuke se trouvait hors du Gotei. Il aurait pu assister au spectacle, mais ne tenait vraiment pas à contempler la douleur de Renji. Il n'assumait pas un de ses actes, pour la première fois, et éprouvait quelques remords. C'était étrange... cette sensation. Ce besoin de réparer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le palper pour mieux l'appréhender. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien plus grand encore.

Au même instant, une furie rouge se précipitait dans l'office de la lieutenante de la division 5. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Tu sais qui a fait ça ! Montre-moi cette putain de lettre !

Il la secoua ; il n'avait pas conscience de sa force tant il était en rage. Il finit par la lâcher, quand elle protesta qu'il lui faisait mal. Le regardant avec fermeté, elle déclara sur un ton sans équivoque :

- Non, ce n'était pas ton capitaine. C'est à moi qu'il appartient de le venger.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Renji, resté seul, balança son poing dans le mur voisin et envoya un coup de pied dans le bureau. Ça faisait mal. Pas les blessures, mais la perte et l'impuissance. Il traita Hinamori de tous les noms, sans se douter qu'il le regretterait bientôt amèrement.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa. Le soleil continua de se lever et de se coucher, exactement comme avant. Il en allait ainsi pour tous, sauf Renji et sans doute Momo, qui faisait aussi montre d'un grand attachement pour Aizen. Renji s'était tenu à carreau un temps, mais il se laissa peu à peu aller. Il ne reprenait pas ses vieux travers, mais il ne songeait qu'à une chose : démasquer le coupable.<p>

Dans un premier temps, tous avaient cru à la culpabilité de Gin, mais des preuves étaient bientôt tombées et l'avaient disculpé. Le coupable courait toujours. A la seule pensée qu'il le saluait peut-être tous les jours en forçant un sourire, Renji se sentait malade. Sans parler de l'exécution de Rukia qui approchait. Les problèmes s'accumulaient sur sa tête. De toute façon, tout irait de travers désormais ; Aizen n'était plus là pour le calmer, pour le canaliser. Tout serait perdu d'avance.

Il essaya de penser de moins en moins à lui. Un jour, ça passerait. Comme une maladie. On se réveillait un beau matin et elle avait disparu. Peut-être qu'il en allait ainsi du manque de l'être aimé. Peut-être qu'il s'envolait tout seul. Renji l'espérait de tout coeur, car la qualité de son travail s'en ressentait. Byakuya avait menacé une fois de le rétrograder et Renji avait tâché de redresser la barre. Sans grand succès. Il ne dormait plus la nuit, se demandant s'il aurait pu permettre d'éviter ce désastre. Quoi qu'il voulût faire croire, il était assez sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il avait acceptée.

Il vécut de la sorte, ou plutôt survécut, jusqu'au jour fatidique de la mise à mort de Rukia. Il avait demandé à accompagner la jeune fille. Sur le chemin, il trouverait une solution pour la sauver. Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre les deux personnes qu'il aimait coup sur coup. Tossen était chargé de les conduire jusqu'au lieu d'exécution, cette gigantesque hallebarde menaçante plantée sur une colline. L'endroit où étaient châtiés les shinigamis coupables des pires crimes.

Rukia redoutait de voir le phénix, la mort. Elle frissonnait à chaque seconde et Renji ne pouvait rien y faire. Tossen semblait faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

- Vous risquez d'être surpris.

Ce furent ses seuls mots.

- Sozuke... dit soudain Rukia, dans un souffle. Ça doit être lui... Tout a commencé par lui, par sa mort...

Non, c'était impossible. Renji refusait d'y croire. Aizen ne pouvait pas avoir joué un rôle tout ce temps. S'il avait dû partir, s'il avait fallu disparaître, il lui aurait au moins laissé un mot pour s'expliquer, pour lui épargner de souffrir. _Il tenait à moi. Personne ne peut mentir, se changer à ce point._ Renji ne pouvait se résigner au fait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était qu'une illusion.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point de rendez-vous, sur le Colline du Sōkyoku et qu'il le vit, ce qui restait de son cœur vola en éclats. Ce qu'il avait suturé avec peine se rouvrit. Alors c'était vrai. Il lui avait bel et bien menti. Une vague de colère déferla dans tout son être. Aizen se tourna lentement pour le regarder, d'une manière tendre que Renji aurait voulu éradiquer à coups de poing. _Il se moque de toi... Il continue encore..._

- Renji ?

Rukia le scrutait, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux pourpres. Le lieutenant tenta de faire bonne figure, de garder l'air sûr de lui, rien pour elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à présent qui comptât. Brutalement, elle s'effondra à ses pieds et il se précipita pour la rattraper.

- Rukia !

- Elle est juste endormie, déclara Aizen, avec la même voix posée que d'habitude.

Renji eut envie de lui cracher au visage.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Renji.

_Cacher la peine, pour ne pas qu'il ait tout gagné... Ne lui donnes pas cette satisfaction. _Renji tâcha d'avoir l'air fort, avant de réaliser ô combien c'était inutile.

- Il n'y a pas grande chose à dire.

Le tout prononcé avec rage et haine. Il reprit sur le même ton :

- Je t'ai vu mourir. Tu m'as brisé... Tout est dit.

Comme toujours, Aizen demeura de marbre, mais il aurait mieux fait de révéler la tornade qui le ravageait de l'intérieur. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, l'un avec rancoeur, l'autre avec neutralité, sans rien y pouvoir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne ressentait rien, mais son corps était comme une prison, une cage l'empêchant de libérer quoi que ce fût de vrai.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Renji.

- Si tu l'étais vraiment, tu mettrais un terme à toute cette histoire ! Merde, Aizen ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

_Non, ne pas crier..._ Si Renji lui parlait de la sorte, s'emportait, il laisserait croire à Aizen qu'il tenait encore à lui. C'était tout le contraire. Dans l'instant, il le haïssait ; il voulait le voir mort, le tuer de ses propres mains. D'abord, il le ferait souffrir, endurer cette douleur qu'il avait lui-même ressentie en apercevant son corps cloué aux pierres, mort, transpercé dans une explosion sanglante. Alors, peut-être, il pourrait oublier, tourner la page. Mais la frontière entre la haine et l'amour était parfois si mince. Aizen ressentait tout cela. Il le lisait dans les yeux dardant un regard féroce. Il essayait de concentrer sur une chose : ne pas montrer l'impact, ne pas dévoiler la plus infime faiblesse. Sans savoir que c'était exactement ce qui aurait apaisé Renji.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi.

A ces mots, Renji éclata d'un rire douloureux, qui ne tarda pas à se casser.

- Vraiment ?... Vraiment ? répéta-t-il, de plus en plus furieux, persuadé qu'Aizen se fichait toujours de lui. Alors ce que tu as fait pour moi, défais-le ! Je te le demande ! Parce que je ne voulais pas de ces morts ! Ni de cette guerre !

Et surtout combattre l'homme qu'il aimait et qui était devenu le pire ennemi du Gotei.

- Je ne peux abandonner Renji. Pas maintenant. Je suis si près du but.

Le regard d'Abarai s'endurcit. Il murmura avec rancœur, comme s'il crachait chaque mot :

- Tu es stupide.

Aizen resta sans voix, pour la première fois de sa vie, et pas vraiment parce que son ego aurait été blessé. Il se sentait un peu perdu, dans l'instant. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses de cette façon. Chaque fois qu'il avait songé à leurs retrouvailles, il avait imaginé que Renji le pardonnerait. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait rien eu d'idyllique, de facile. Mais Renji aurait accepté d'enterrer le passé. Aizen réalisa qu'il avait été trahi par ses sentiments, pour cette seule fois où il avait délaissé toute logique et pragmatisme. La déception était grande.

- J'y ai pensé... tu sais...

_Surtout pas ça._ Aizen, toujours inébranlable, eut pourtant l'impression que sa respiration s'était bloquée.

- Et j'aurais dû, regretta Renji. Pour que tu aies ma mort sur la conscience. Peut-être que tu aurais enfin ressenti quelque chose. Pour de vrai.

- Ne dis pas ça. Si tu savais...

- Non, je ne sais pas ! l'interrompit brutalement Renji. Parce que tu ne parles pas de ce que tu as à l'intérieur ! Parce que tu ne montres rien ! Sers-leur ce putain de sourire, mais pas à moi !

_Je te suivrais... si seulement tu faisais ce petit effort..._ Renji le fixa, dans l'attente. Pour le coup, Aizen se sentait mis au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait parler, alors... il l'avait totalement perdu. Il s'était juré de ne jamais dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ni ce passé... Certains, et il songea aussitôt à Ichimaru et Tossen, s'en seraient servis contre lui. Renji aurait été mis en danger. Non. Il fallait encore tout garder pour soi, garder le secret qui le rongeait comme un poison. Aizen esquissa un pas vers Renji, mais, contrairement à des années auparavant, il recula.

- Renji, un jour, je pourrai tout te révéler.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? T'as envie de me torturer ? Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Aizen serra les poings, mais pas la moindre vague ne vint briser l'harmonie de son visage.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Je te demande de me faire confiance.

Renji aurait voulu défoncer ce mur de silence à mains nues. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important que leur ancienne relation, s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi.

- Et Rukia ?

Il avait presque soupiré. Il était épuisé, nerveusement. Sa voix était fragilisée, fêlée, comme son esprit qui tombait en lambeaux. Aizen répugna à le lui dire, mais il le fallait.

- Il faut qu'elle meure.

Renji secoua la tête et le repoussa.

- Tu veux tuer ma meilleure amie pour mon bien ? Mais tu te fous de moi !

Il était ulcéré. Aizen ne comprenait pas. Si Renji l'aimait, il n'aurait eu besoin de personne d'autre pour être heureux ; pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se débarrasser de cette gamine ? Que Renji l'ait gardée auprès de lui avant de le connaître était une chose, mais maintenant... Non, vraiment, il ne saisissait pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre. C'était juste impossible. Il ferait juste ce qu'il pourrait pour rendre les choses le moins pénible possible. Il essaya encore de se rapprocher de Renji. Le jeune homme avait cessé de faire marche arrière, uniquement pour ne pas trop s'écarter de Rukia. Il aurait eu l'impression de la jeter en pâture à ce psychopathe.

- Dégage ! s'écria-t-il et Aizen perçut une once de crainte chez lui. T'es dingue ! Ecarte-toi de moi, putain de taré !

Renji était dans tous ses états. Non seulement Aizen l'avait manipulé durant des années, par pur amusement, sans que ça serve ses plans, mais, en plus, il essayait de le faire se sentir coupable, de tout mettre sur son dos. Comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ! Cet enfoiré d'égoïste... Les doigts de Renji allèrent serrer le manche de son katana.

- Non, Renji.

- Tu pourras voir si je me suis amélioré, rétorqua-t-il avec une ironie très amère. C'est pour Rukia... Juste pour Hinamori, je dois le faire.

- Allons, tu as vu comment elle me courait après ? J'étais son dieu. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de vivre sans moi, répartit-il avec une désinvolture qui acheva de décider Renji.

Abarai le toisa, avec ce qu'il voulait faire passer pour de la froideur, mais on ne trompait pas Aizen. Personne.

- En fait, je ne te connais pas. Cet homme...

Cet homme qui lui faisait l'amour était un inconnu. Il en fut saisi de nausées. Sachant qu'il s'esquiverait, Aizen utilisa son shunpo pour être près de lui en un instant.

- Je ne suis toujours pas ton ennemi. Je suis toujours le même homme avec toi.

Les autres n'avaient pas réalisé sa vraie nature, mais, lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Renji, il ne jouait jamais. Sauf cette fois où il lui avait menti de manière éhontée, pour le convaincre d'une possible conspiration. Renji le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais il n'y devinait rien. Ni du mensonge, ni de la sincérité. Sa propre vision était brouillée, autant que son esprit. A ses pieds, Rukia émit un faible geignement. Aizen dévia son regard une fraction de seconde, dont Renji profita pour déclencher son shikai et l'attaquer. Aizen para d'une seule main, sans même utiliser son arme.

- Allons « _mon ange_ », tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi...

Dégainant si vite que Renji n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il trancha net son shikai, qui tomba en morceaux. Aizen essaya de capter le regard de Renji. Il ne voulait pas résoudre le problème de cette manière, pas avec lui.

- Renji, on peut faire autr...

- Renji !

Aizen fronça les sourcils une demi-seconde. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le délai imparti s'était écoulé. Il fallait que Rukia reprenne conscience à cet instant précis. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus sciemment épargner Renji. Ou, en tout cas, il ne pouvait le faire de manière évidente et compréhensible. Heureusement, il maîtrisait sa force, comme le reste. Des éclats de voix se faisaient déjà entendre, venant de toutes parts. Ichigo, les autres capitaines, ils allaient tous arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Aizen fondit sur Renji et sa lame traça son sillon sur son torse, lui coupant le souffle. Renji serra les dents. Il se retint d'hurler de rage, quand la voix d'Aizen chuchota à son oreille :

- Pardonne-moi ça aussi... Attends-moi. Je t'expliquerai tout un jour.

_C'est ça... Toi aussi, attends-moi. Je te tuerai, bâtard... Je te tuerai._

- Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre congé, murmura Aizen, en rengainant.

Son regard se porta sur Gin et Tossen, qui venaient de le rejoindre et évita soigneusement la vue de Renji, tombé à genoux, en sang. _C'est ma faute. Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?... _Il se ressaisit. Non, justement, il était lui-même... Plus que jamais. Soi Fang bondit devant lui, en conservant une bonne distance ; elle connaissait sa dangerosité.

- Capitaine Aizen Sozuke, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour...

Il la coupa d'un ricanement narquois, saisit ses lunettes et les brisa entre les doigts. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était, de quoi il était capable.

- J'aurai bientôt un nouveau titre. Je deviendrai l'égal des dieux... et vous serez tous là pour assister à mon ascension. Enfin, presque tous.

Il rit bas, en jetant un regard sur Renji qu'il se força à rendre amusé. Alors qu'il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il aurait prié pour lui si cela avait pu changer quelque chose. _Renji. C'est un jeu. Fais la différence. Il faut que tu crois en moi._

Un large portail s'ouvrit dans le ciel. C'était l'heure de partir. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de rester, de secourir Renji, et son devoir. Il passa une main vaguement agitée, ce que lui seul remarqua, dans ses cheveux bruns qui se décoiffèrent. Déjà, Ichigo et Rukia se pressaient autour de Renji. _Ses amis prendront soin de lui._ Dans un faible soupir, il s'en alla, le regard haineux du blessé le suivant.

- Renji...

Ichigo et Rukia voulurent l'aider, mais il les repoussa mollement pour s'en aller. Il fallait qu'il dégage d'ici, de cette foutue colline, pour évacuer sa rage. Il se foutait de la traînée de sang derrière lui. Il se moquait de la douleur. Il avait cette colère logée dans ses entrailles, qui l'aveuglait et l'insensibilisait. Il fit une dizaine de mètres et, sans crier gare, s'écroula.

* * *

><p><em>Les non-dits qui tuent bien plus que tout le reste...<em>

_Ce passage des lunettes et des cheveux m'a tué dans le manga (une des rares choses dont je me souvienne vu le temps xD), mais c'est tellement... con que j'ai pas pu résister. Il fallait que je le mette._

_Bon, surtout un chapitre pour poser des éléments. Ce sont juste les "balbutiements" de l'histoire.  
><em>

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Les bons moments s'étaient évanouis. Aizen cessa d'écrire et soupira. Il se permettait d'y repenser, uniquement lorsqu'il était seul, dans la crainte que cette vieille joie ne transparaisse sur son visage, ne l'animât. Cette vieille affection lancinante, telle une maladie, aurait pu être utilisée contre lui, même après tout ce temps. Surtout à présent, en réalité. Beaucoup contestaient son autorité. Il y avait ceux qu'il ne craignait pas, car trop prévisibles, et les autres. Un, en particulier. La plus forte tête qui puisse exister. Les punitions, physiques ou mentales, les humiliations, rien ne semblait fonctionner avec lui. Il était le pire de tous.

_Même pire que toi, Renji_. Le sourire Le shinigami était un enfant de choeur à côté de Jaggerjack. Aizen rattrapa le stylo qu'il avait délaissé, tâcha de se reconcentrer, sans grand succès. Intérieurement, il était fatigué de feindre l'indifférence, mais il devait le supporter, jouer la comédie. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Bientôt, il serait tout-puissant et il pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le monde. Plus encore. Il ne se disait pas une seconde que ce qu'il aurait désiré était infiniment plus simple. _Mince..._ Il avait manqué d'attention et les feuilles volèrent, s'éparpillèrent par terre.

- Un problème ?

Aizen releva les yeux pour voir Ichimaru entrer dans l'immense salle froide. Il se recula un peu dans son trône de pierre brute.

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

Gin entreprit de ramasser les papiers, mais ne manqua pas de répliquer d'une voix assez obscène :

- Pourquoi ? Renji n'est pas ici. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais interrompre.

- N'en rajoutes pas.

C'était dur, d'autant plus dur, qu'il se rappelait de tout, dans les moindres détails. La mémoire était le pire des ennemis. A Gin, même s'il ne se confiait jamais, il ne pouvait pas le cacher.

- Nous allons bientôt lancer une offensive décisive contre le Gotei, débuta Ichimaru, adoptant un ton plutôt diplomate.

Sozuke le dévisagea d'un regard attentif ; il appréhendait un peu ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et qui méritait de telles précautions.

- Je me suis permis de faire espionner Il a beaucoup progressé.

Puis il ajouta, avec un sourire amusé :

- Il a eu un très bon professeur.

- Merci de le dire à ma place, rit Aizen à voix basse. Mais viens-en aux faits.

- Très bien. Je me suis dit... Si le ramener ici pouvait contribuer à t'alléger l'esprit, je pense que ce serait parfaitement possible. Il pourrait même s'avérer utile, au vu de ses récents progrès. Il n'est plus ce gamin insubordonné. En apparence en tout cas.

- Mais la mauvaise graine reste de la mauvaise graine, c'est ça ? rétorqua Aizen, sur un ton assez sarcastique. Voleur un jour, voleur toujours, et tout ce qui s'ensuit ?

Une ombre était passée sur le visage pensif d'Aizen. Gin, un peu embarrassé, essaya d'arrondir les angles.

- Il était déjà un disciple difficile. Tu ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Alors je crois juste qu'il ne sera pas aisé de le faire adhérer à notre cause...

_Pourtant, tout ça est pour lui. Toi-même, tu ne le sais pas._ Il était le seul à porter le poids, à devoir tromper tout le monde autour de lui. Aizen rejeta sa mèche, qui entravait sa vision, en arrière. Il était fatigué, mais demeurait impeccable. Comme toujours. C'était usant, mais nécessaire. Avant, il le faisait naturellement. Avant qu'il ne déboule dans sa vie et ne chamboule tout.

Aizen se retrouvait face à un dilemme. D'un côté, son plaisir de se réapproprier Renji et, de l'autre, tout ce que cela impliquait de dangereux pour le shinigami. De plus, Aizen l'arracherait à sa vie au Gotei ; Renji serait séparé de ses amis, sûrement pour toujours, jeté dans un monde nouveau rempli de ceux qui étaient ses ennemis, les arrancars, les espadas. Aizen se tranquilisa ; après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous _si_ horribles que ça...

- Je sais ce que je vais faire, affirma-t-il soudain et il se dressa.

- Tu vas le ramener, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, Aizen, acheva-t-il, avec un large sourire qui en disait long.

_Je suis trop égoïste pour faire le contraire. Même si je voudrais le protéger._ Aizen eut un rictus imperceptible. Il en prit conscience et l'éradiqua totalement aussitôt.

- Je le vois bien qu'il ne quitte pas tes pensées, depuis la dernière fois où tu l'as vu.

Aizen feignit de l'étonnement et de la lassitude.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Il n'est qu'une "distraction".

- Parlons franchement, fit Gin et il croisa les bras avant de poursuivre, avec un sérieux carrément inhabituel. Je me moque que tu aies envie de te taper ce type. Je veux juste que tu me garantisses que ça n'entravera pas nos projets.

Aizen prit son air le plus désinvolte. Gin tapota légèrement son épaule, lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Aizen garda son ineffable sourire. Mais ces marques de sympathie... Ces contacts le dégoutaient. Il se rappela le temps du Gotei, les frappes "amicales" qu'il exécrait de Zaraki dans son dos ; Aizen était alors le seul qu'elles ne fichaient pas par terre. Il les tolérait mieux en ce qui concernait Gin, qu'il respectait un peu.

- Mon pauvre Gin, tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop. Tu devrais prendre des vacances.

Ichimaru arborait de nouveau son grand sourire, aux airs de perfide.

- Je suis soulagé, dit-il. S'attacher, c'est le début de la fin. C'est même toi qui me l'a enseigné.

Un court silence s'installa, qu'il rompit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Alors, pourquoi lui ? Les tatouages ? La chevelure ? Le visage ?

Des basses considérations physiques. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas pareils. Mais Aizen devait se conformer à cette image. Il lâcha un rire très léger, dont le caractère forcé passa totalement inaperçu.

- Ou peut-être la façon dont il te résistait au Gotei ? ajouta Gin, le regard luisant de vice.

- Tout ça à la fois, j'imagine, sourit-il.

Il changea de sujet, n'appréciant pas trop quand Gin commentait sa vie privée. Moins il en disait, mieux c'était.

- Les Espadas sont-ils tous en salle de réunion ?

- Oui, soupira son second. Aux dernières nouvelles, il manquait que Grimmjow.

_Comme d'habitude._ Aizen soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel une seconde.

Les Espadas siégeaient déjà à leurs places respectives. A l'instant où Aizen prit place, Grimmjow entra. Au lieu de s'excuser pour son retard ou de se faire au moins discret, il alla jusqu'à son siège, la démarche altière, comme s'il était en terrain conquis. Il s'assit, balança les pieds sur la table.

Gin se râcla la gorge. Tossen toussota. Aizen, à l'opposé, n'émit pas de commentaire. Tant que Grimmjow accomplissait encore ses missions, il laisserait passer les incartades de ce genre. Il était inutile d'essayer de le changer ; il était désespérant. Ce jour-là précisément, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne se montre pas du tout.

Aizen connaissait la rivalité entre Grimmjow et Ichigo et si, par malheur, il avait entendu parler de Renji comme d'un camarade du rouquin, il voudrait se charger de le ramener à Las Noches. Pour faire une sorte de doigt d'honneur à Ichigo. Grimmjow avait ce type de mentalité. Alors, Aizen ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait quand il réaliserait, qu'en plus d'être un ami de son pire ennemi, Renji était l'amant de son patron qu'il exécrait. Le sexta espada risquait de perdre le contrôle et de le battre pour évacuer sa frustration, pour déchaîner sa rage contre lui quand il ne pouvait atteindre directement ni Aizen, ni Ichigo.

Ne pas y penser tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il agissa le plus naturellement du monde, de la manière la plus détachée possible. Révéler la moindre implication émotionnelle réelle engendrerait une catastrophe. Peu importe qu'ils sachent que Aizen et Renji avaient été amants, à partir du moment où Renji n'était qu'un corps à baiser pour Aizen. Rien de plus. Quelque chose de remplaçable, somme toute. Seulement il n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

Moins d'une seconde s'était écoulée depuis que Grimmjow s'était installé. Aizen réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Bientôt, la réunion commencerait. Si jamais la question de ses rapports avec Renji était soulevée, il se montrerait froid et distant. Un détail le frappa ; s'il précisait de ne pas blesser Renji à celui qu'il enverrait le chercher, ils douteraient tous. Il serra à peine un poing. _Je suis désolé. _Un millier d'excuses n'auraient pas été suffisantes.

- L'un d'entre vous va s'occuper d'une petite affaire pour moi.

- En quoi cela consistera-t-il ? se permit de demander Aaroniero.

- Me ramener un shinigami. Vivant.

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre.

- Renji Abarai, le lieutenant de la 6ème division. Certains d'entre vous le connaissent déjà, il me semble.

- Ce mec, c'est pas un des potes de ce connard de Kurosaki ? S'exclama aussitôt Grimmjow, en tapant du poing sur la table de pierre.

Malgré sa pesanteur, la table vibra un peu ; Grimmjow contrôlait très mal sa force. Tout le contraire d'Aizen et sur tous les plans.

- Peu importe, puisque je comptais envoyer Starrk le chercher et le conduire ici. Indemne.

Le primera espada acquiesça sans grand entrain ; la seconde suivante, il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Grimmjow frappa de nouveau la pierre lisse.

- Il va s'endormir et le shinigami va s'tirer tranquille !

Aizen s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour le réduire au silence, mais Gin le devança.

- Oui, laisse donc Grimmjow s'en charger, sourit-il, ses yeux brillant de malice.

_Non. L'espèce d'enfoiré..._ Aizen lui jeta un regard glacial par-dessus son épaule. ça ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait. Tant pis ; il devrait prendre le risque.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Mais, rappelle-toi, ce n'est pas ta propriété, Jaggerjack ; c'est la mienne.

Il appuya bien sur le dernier mot. Il n'avait pas besoin de mentir cette fois-ci ; il croyait en chacun de ses mots. En le poursuivant de son regard menaçant, il continua :

- Et je n'aime pas que mes jouets soient abîmés par quelqu'un d'autre que par moi.

Grimmjow répondit par une sorte de grondement sourd ; il avait reçu le message, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow était habitué à pister ses proies désignées par Aizen ou ce serpent de Gin, même si, d'ordinaire, il ne ramenait que de la viandre froide comme preuve de sa réussite. Il avait suivi sa trace jusqu'à une zone en travaux de Karakura. L'air était frais ; les odeurs de ciment frais et de plastique brûlé ne le gênaient pas. Ses sens étaient très aiguisés, bien supérieurs à ceux d'un shinigami ou d'un autre arrancar.<p>

- Ok, allons chercher la "poupée" de ce connard de Sozuke, qu'on en finisse...

Une silhouette pénétra dans un bâtiment. Un ricanement sinistre échappa à Grimmjow, tandis que sa langue affamée passait sur ses lèvres.

- Héhé... Te voilà... Petit connard...

Il devrait contenir sa soif de mort, de violence ; il détesterait ça. Il glissa sans un bruit de son poste d'observation et rentra dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt, il reçut un objet assez lourd en pleine figure. _Merde..._ Il avait été repéré. Le temps qu'il reprît ses esprits, il vit la grande silhouette fine détaler. Il se remit debout, enleva la poussière de ses habits et souffla, agacé. La « poupée » n'était pas du genre qu'il imaginait.

- Toi... tu vas m'les briser... murmura-t-il dans un grondement, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il poursuivit sa proie qui venait d'emprunter un interminable escalier métallique. Ses pas résonnaient à peine sur la ferraille, tant elle se déplaçait vite, mais Grimmjow la rattraperait. Il n'était pas le roi félin pour rien ; il se mouvait aussi vite qu'une ombre. Il suivit le shinigami de ses yeux carnassiers, dont les pupilles s'étaient agrandies en raison de l'obscurité ambiante. Tous les sens en alerte. Il avait l'air d'un dément. Après tout, il l'était. Il poussa un léger rugissement féral. L'appel de la chasse.

- Attention ! Prêt ou pas, j'arrive ! Hurla-t-il, avec une folle joie extatique, depuis le bas de la cage d'escalier.

Pour toute réponse, lui furent envoyés des pierres qu'il évita. Il fonça en haut de l'immeuble en sonido, pour atterrir sur un toit plat de ciment, vide. Cette « pétasse » commençait vraiment à lui courir sur... D'habitude, ses missions consistaient en assassinats et diverses destructions. L'escorte de personne n'était définitivement pas son fort, surtout quand ladite personne ne voulait pas le suivre. Enfin, il fallait bien qu'il ait essayé une fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, Renji ne paraissait pas très ravi à l'idée de revoir Sozuke.

- Mauvaise rupture, on dirait... en déduisit Grimmjow, d'une voix narquoise.

Le silence. Les provocations ne marcheraient pas. Il réessaya, en poussant un peu plus loin.

- Allez, montre-toi ! Fais pas ta fiotte !

Un petit sourire satisfait, content de lui, fendit sa bouche. Il fit volte-face, juste à temps pour bloquer un coup de pied qui visait l'arrière de son crâne. Le shinigami ne possédait pas beaucoup de force, comparé à Grimmjow, mais il était plutôt rapide et précis, surtout que lui n'était pas nyctalope. Renji ne pouvait pas savoir que Grimmjow n'était pas du tout au maximum de ses possiblités. Il devait en utiliser... Quoi ? 5 ? 6 % au grand maximum ?

Il s'amusait ; tout se résumait à un jeu. Celui du chasseur et du chassé, du prédateur et de la proie. Et il était le prédateur. Toujours. Jamais la proie. Il laissait le shinigami l'attaquer, lancer toutes ses attaques contre lui, en se contenant d'encaisser tranquillement, sans douleur, ou de les esquiver. Renji avait dû voir, depuis longtemps, qu'aucun de ses coups ne l'ébranlait, mais il continuait parce qu'il était acculé. Grimmjow adorait ça. Le faible qui se débattait en vain, parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix, parce que nul ne pouvait se résigner à mourir. Il peinait de plus en plus à se retenir de répliquer, alors il préféra cesser le jeu. Il esquiva une attaque, saisit les deux bras de Renji et le bloqua.

- Fini d'jouer !

Dans le noir, le rouge lui jeta un regard qui réussit à faire douter Grimmjow lui-même.

- Hé ! Tu t'imagines quoi enf...

Puis il mordit, à pleines dents. Comme un chien enragé. Au pire endroit. Grimmjow ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était plus qu'endurci, mais la douleur intense le fit lâcher prise. Renji s'enfuit en shunpo. Il bondit d'une toiture à l'autre ; bientôt, il fut loin. Grimmjow regarda sa main, qu'il avait portée à son entrejambe. Quelques gouttes de sang la maculaient. L'enfoiré avait failli l'émasculer. Fou de rage, il cria un torrent d'insultes.

_Putain. J'vais m'le faire. J'vais m'le faire._ Il songea une seconde à rentrer. S'il le revoyait, il ne pourrait pas résister. Il le tuerait, mais pas avant de lui avoir fait endurer une souffrance mille fois pire. Mais la perspective de l'échec, des moqueries des autres espadas, le fit changer d'avis. Il choperait cet enfoiré. Il ferait son job et Aizen ne pourrait pas le faire chier.

Il le rejoignit sans trop d'efforts. Le shinigami s'essuya les lèvres devant lui, comme par provocation. Grimmjow contracta ses mâchoires. Ce serait difficile. La douleur, l'odeur du sang, l'excitaient. De violentes et sanglantes images défilaient dans son cerveau. Si, en plus, le shinigami continuait de le chercher... Il fit un pas. Aussitôt, l'autre dégaina et se mit en garde.

- Ecoute... pétasse... on va pas perdre plus de temps. Alors tu vas gentiment t'laisser faire...

Un nouveau projectile. Renji n'avait jamais lancé un sort de kido correctement avant. Lorsqu'il était motivé, il n'était pas si mauvais. Grimmjow le bloqua. Il continuait de marcher tranquillement, quand, soudain, il se rua sur lui. Avec sa masse, il le renversa et le plaqua au sol. Renji tenait toujours son katana ; Grimmjow approcha son visage du sien, avec ses yeux enflammés de colère et de ressentiment.

- Lâche ou j't'explose ton putain de bras ! rugit-il.

Il ne mentait pas, pas une seconde. Renji obéit, mais il balança violemment sa tête en avant, explosant son arcade sourcilière. L'espada vit rouge, et pas seulement à cause de son sang dégoulinant sur ses paupières, ses joues, sa face entière. Grimmjow le chopa par les épaules et le secoua en le cognant contre le béton. Un humain serait mort à cause de la violence inouïe de chaque coup. Mais pas un shinigami entraîné. Surtout pas un lieutenant.

- Putain ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Gronda-t-il assez fort.

Il était si énervé que ses poils se hérissaient. Il planta son regard céruléen dans celui sombre du shinigami, qui, sans prévenir, lui cracha au visage. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui faire ça. Il poussa un rugissement sauvage et brandit le poing.

_Ce bâtard... J'vais le buter. Effacer sa sale gueule de la surface de la terre. L'éradiquer._ Alors qu'il allait l'abattre, il se rappela l'avertissement d'Aizen. Il ne devait pas l'abîmer, ne pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Plutôt jolis d'ailleurs. Belle gueule en plus. Plus que baisable s'il n'avait pas eu une personnalité aussi merdique, s'il n'avait pas essayé de le castrer. Le poing armé demeura en suspens, pour finalement attraper le col de Renji et le remettre debout de force. Grimmjow reprit la parole, en essayant de contrôler sa monstrueuse envie de démolir le protégé du boss.

- Tu vas m'suivre, ok ? Et fini les conneries !

Renji plissa les yeux ; il semblait se retenir de répliquer. La tête lui tournait. Sans cette main griffue, agrippée à lui, il se serait effondré. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras. Il résisterait jusqu'au bout.

- Bien, fit Grimmjow, juste avant de recevoir un deuxième crachat en pleine joue.

_Putain ! Ce con a un problème ! Il veut crever ?!_ Un tremblement partit des griffes de l'arrancar pour gagner tout son corps en sudation. Il allait craquer ; ce petit con arriverait en pièce détachées à Las Noches. Grimmjow essaya de respirer à fond. En vain. Son énervement montait en flèche.

- Hé fils de pute ! Hé ! répéta-t-il en hurlant si fort et avec une colère telle que Renji n'en avait jamais connue. Tu veux que j't'ouvre en deux ?! C'est moi le chef tout de suite ! T'es seul avec moi ! Personne pour te protéger de moi ! J'fais ce que j'veux avec toi, pigé ?!

Comme Renji se murait dans le silence, il recommença à gueuler, d'une voix plus agressive à chaque seconde :

- J'vais pas m'répéter, sale merde ! Alors ! Pigé ?!

Renji hocha lentement la tête, sans pouvoir le regarder, affronter cette rage pure. Il n'avait absolument jamais vu ça. En des siècles d'existence. Chez personne. C'était aussi inhumain que terrifiant.

- Hé ! Regarde-moi ! Putain d'merde, regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Là !

Renji s'exécuta ; il en frissonna de tout son être. Ce regard était un concentré de haine et de colère.

- T'as d'la chance qu'Aizen apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup ton petit cul... Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'te boufferai.

Littéralement, évidemment. Grimmjow chopa le menton de Renji et l'agita un peu, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses joues. Il ricana moqueusement.

- Ah tu ris plus, huh ? T'as enfin compris ce que t'étais ?

Et il cracha.

- ça, j'avais vraiment pas apprécié.

Renji essaya de rester le plus digne possible, de ne révéler aucune peur. Mais tout le rendait malade. La vue de cette face de taré tendue à l'extrême, de cet animal que son propre sang exaltait, la tiédeur de la bave rougeâtre dégoulinant sur sa bouche et son menton.

- Ouais, t'as compris le truc... Encore un truc : si tu dis un mot, si tu tentes une seule fois de m'filer entre les doigts... t'es mort.

La respiration du shinigami s'accélérait ; un faible souffle s'échappait involontairement de ses lèvres bleuies. Le bruit avait beau être infime, presque inaudible, il suffit à faire sortir Grimmjow de ses gonds. Alors qu'il paraissait s'être calmé, il rechangea du tout au tout, en un éclair.

- Pas un son ! Pas un seul putain de son !

Renji se prenait pour un dur, mais il était loin de faire le poids. Ce type était trop extrême. Renji déglutit difficilement, douloureusement. Lentement, sa carapace se fissurait ; l'enfant du district, qui avait dû supplier tant de fois pour sauver sa vie, reprenait le dessus.

- Pardon...

- J'ai dit quoi ? Tu fermes ta putain de gueule !

Il ouvrit un portail pour le Hueco Mundo. Il tirait déjà le captif en direction du passage, quand il s'immobilisa subitement. Renji regarda à travers les mèches de sa chevelure. Ce sourire victorieux, presque électrisé, sur la bouche ensanglantée de Grimmjow, le fit frémir. Quelle idée ce taré pouvait-il encore avoir ?

- T'sais quoi ? En fait, tu vas parler. Tu vas répéter après moi... "Je suis désolé, mon Roi"...

- Je suis désolé, mon Roi...

_Tu vas payer pour ça..._ A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, une goutte épaisse de sang s'éclatait sur le sol. Grimmjow souriait toujours, peut-être même davantage. Il parut convaincu. Il rit comme un malade. Lorsqu'il se tut de nouveau, une lueur dans son regard indiqua qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec le shinigami. Jouer l'affliction était trop facile. Mais il avait trouvé mieux.

- Et maintenant... Tu vas m'dire à quel point tu préférerais être baisé par moi que par Aizen. Et avec le ton qu'il faut.

L'humiliation suprême. Renji ne s'y résolut pas. Il abattit sa dernière carte, même si cela lui répugnait.

- Je pourrais tout raconter à Aizen... Il te tuera pour ça...

- Tu vois, shinigami. J'suis pas con, contrairement à ce que t'as l'air de croire... J't'ai assez vite cerné. T'as trop d'ego pour appeler à l'aide le mec qui abuse de toi.

Ainsi, Aizen prétendait qu'il ne signifiait rien pour lui ? Qu'il n'existait pas de sentiments entre eux ? Il n'y avait donc jamais rien eu de vrai. Renji s'était fait avoir. Son coeur se comprima si fort que sa respiration en fût coupée. Dans l'instant, il en voulut tellement à Aizen qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour l'atteindre. Quitte à vraiment se faire prendre par cet espada, même s'il le dégoutait au-delà de l'imaginable. Renji respira profondément, autant qu'il en était capable dans un moment pareil. Il était déterminé à faire de son mieux pour satisfaire les envies sadiques de ce malade et s'en libérer. Mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien, la répulsion devint trop forte.

- Baise-moi.

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il ne pouvait pas créer de l'attirance là où il n'y en avait pas. Ses mots étaient crus et agressifs. Comme sa colère. Absolument pas sensuels. Grimmjow enfonça ses griffes dans ses cheveux et l'agita comme s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une poupée. En même temps, il ne cessait de rire.

- J'ai pas senti beaucoup d'amour là-dedans... ça m'étonnerait qu'Aizen se contente de ça.

Un seul mot résonnait dans la tête de Renji, tournant en boucle comme une mélodie : rétribution. Il crut que le désir de vengeance allait le rendre fou. Aizen, maintenant cet espada... Il les ferait tous payer. Tous. Il serra les dents à s'en faire mal.

- Alors ?! J'attends !

Il le secoua encore dans tous les sens.

- J'ferai pas mieux... grommela Renji et il ajouta, avec un rire nerveux, haletant : Et Aizen avait assez de libido pour se passer de ça.

Il se rendait compte que c'était stupide de sa part de l'attaquer ainsi ; il l'encourageait à continuer. Mais il en était au point où il se fichait de tout. Il se prépara aux représailles. La bouche tordue de déplaisir, Grimmjow le considérait d'un sale oeil.

- Tu le hais ou quoi ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il prit Renji de court. Le rouge choisit de se conformer à ce qu'avait dit à Aizen.

- Bien sûr... Il se sert juste de moi. Il se fout tellement de moi qu'il t'envoie me chercher... Il ne se déplacerait jamais lui-même pour si peu...

L'aversion visible chez Grimmjow parut diminuer d'un cran. Sans un mot, il traîna Renji vers le portail.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, Grimmjow est... plus que vulgaire et mâche la moitié de la plupart des mots, mais j'aime le faire comme ça ^^ J'espère que les oreilles les plus chastes ne s'en offenseront pas XD <em>

_... Bordel, j'adore écrire avec ce perso X)  
><em>

_Quant à Gin, oui, il déteste Renji. A vous de vous faire votre idée sur le pourquoi ;)_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :  
><strong>

Lorsque Grimmjow parvint au hall de Las Noches, il paraissait éreinté. En réalité, il était surtout hors de lui. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Ses habits étaient sales, tachés de sang. Pour une fois, il s'agissait bien du sien. Renji n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme, au vu de sa lèvre fendue et de ses ecchymoses, mais le pire, son affreux mal de tête et plusieurs fentes sanglantes sur son cuir chevelu, n'était pas visible.

- Putain, pourquoi j'ai demandé à faire ce job de merde... grommela l'espada.

- Hé bien... Jaggerjack, que t'est-il arrivé ? S'exclama Aporro, en allant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Rien...

Puis Szayel reporta toute son attention sur le shinigami. Alors que Renji le scrutait d'un regard méfiant, il tourna autour de lui pour l'inspecter.

- C'est pas joli, joli tout ça... Aizen-sama risque d'être fort contrarié. ça ne le mettra pas en appétit... Quoique...

Grimmjow, vraiment las d'entendre sa voix criarde, surtout après sa foutue mission, le coupa sèchement :

- Ferme ta gueule.

Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage, juste ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette fichue journée. Grimmjow étant le Sexta Espada, son rang était supérieur à celui de Szayel, qui se tut de mauvaise grâce ; la réputation d'impulsif et de bagarreur du bleuté n'était plus à faire et mieux valait ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Ichigo avait déjà parlé de lui à Renji, lui décrivant brièvement le fou furieux qui s'amusait à le cogner et revenait toujours pour le combattre, alors Abarai savait une choses ou deux à son sujet. Notamment qu'il s'était autoproclamé "Roi". Renji ne tarda pas à vérifier qu'il était traité comme tel. Ils n'attendaient que depuis une minute ou deux dans le hall, quand la fraccion de Grimmjow, au complet, se présenta. Yylfordt et Szayel se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Puis tous commencèrent à s'affairer autour du sexta. Renji peinait à en croire ses yeux ; tant de dévotion, surtout envers cet être barbare, plus proche de la bête que de n'importe quoi d'autre, le stupéfiait.

Le plus massif d'entre eux, Nakeem Grindina, s'était baissé pour nettoyer les bottes de Grimmjow, qui balança son pied dans ses côtes. Il l'avait fait comme ça, sans raison. Pour s'amuser. En dépit de sa pesanteur naturelle, Nakeem fut projeté sur un mètre et roula comme une boule. Grimmjow éclata de son rire de taré. Renji le considéra d'un drôle d'air. _Mais qu'il est con..._

Tous les autres se pressaient toujours autour de leur roi, comme des esclaves terrorisés ou extrêmement respectueux. Sans doute les deux à la fois. Aucun ne s'était détourné de sa tâche, lorsque leur maître avait battu Nakeem ; ce genre de traitement devait être habituel. Renji ne perdait pas une miette de ce petit manège, qu'il observait désormais avec un amusement certain. Quand Yylfordt aida Grimmjow à enfiler une veste propre, il pouffa bas et ne put s'empêcher de le railler.

- Et après c'est moi que tu traites de fiotte...

En une seconde, Jaggerjack fut sur lui, ses griffes serrées autour de son cou.

- Hé ! S'écria Renji, dont l'assurance venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Ôte tes sales pattes ! Oublie pas qui je suis !

A Karakura, il n'était rien, relégué au rang de proie insignifiante de Grimmjow. Mais ici, à la seconde où il avait franchi ces portes immenses, il avait acquis un statut et une protection, et non des moindres. ça n'avait pas échappé à Jaggerjack lui-même.

- La putain d'Aizen ! grogna-t-il, les mâchoires crispées.

Et il ne laisserait personne, surtout pas une "putain" l'insulter. Jamais.

- Répète !

La pression de ses doigts s'accentua. Personne n'interviendrait, parce qu'en fermant les yeux sur ce qui se passait, ils désobéissaient à Aizen, mais que, dans le cas contraire, ils se confronteraient directement à Grimmjow. Dans la première hypothèse, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en tirer vivants. Après tout, Aizen l'avait clairement affirmé : ce shinigami n'était qu'un amusement.

- C'est vous qui faites tout ce vacarme ?

_Aizen_. Renji se tut et se désintéressa aussitôt de Jaggerjack, qui l'avait libéré. Il se tourna pour scruter Sozuke, vêtu de sa tenue blanche qui fit froncer les sourcils au rouge. Aizen descendit les marches jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus qu'un mètre entre eux, il s'arrêta. Le cœur de Renji manqua un battement. Il avait beau essayer de rester de marbre ; en une seconde, tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Les gestes étrangement doux venant d'un homme qu'il savait capable du meilleur comme du pire. De la violence la plus inhumaine qui soit, celle froide, calculée, qui dénotait une indifférence absolue. Soudain, Renji réalisa que la personne la plus terrifiante présente se tenait devant lui et pas dans son dos, où Grimmjow attendait.

Alors, pourquoi, même en réalisant combien il était abominable, tout en lui le ramenait-il vers Aizen ? Pendant une seconde, il eut envie de lui appartenir, encore une fois. Rien qu'une toute dernière... Puis il se ressaisit. L'amnésie aurait été préférable à ces états d'âme. Il avait songé à demander l'aide de Mayuri, pour qu'il parvienne à découvrir un moyen d'effacer ses souvenirs. Mais il s'était ravisé ; Mayuri en aurait peut-être profité pour creuser dans sa mémoire. Restait le chemin de la haine, qui, jusqu'ici, ne l'avait guère convaincu.

- Renji. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

La voix n'avait pas été altérée. Rien n'avait changé. Seulement quelques habits, une chevelure, des lunettes absentes. Des choses superflues sans rapport avec l'être. Renji se mura dans le silence ; s'il avait parlé, sa voix aurait trahi son émotion. Il ne devait pas s'adoucir, surtout pas. Aizen promettait une chose et accomplissait l'inverse. Il ne savait que faire souffrir et Renji en avait marre d'avoir mal. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un martyre, d'attendre en vain quelqu'un qui ne changerait jamais, tout simplement parce qu'il ne le désirait pas.

- Tu sembles aller bien... mis à part quelques égratignures. Je me doutais que tu ne te laisserais pas faire, acheva-t-il, avec ce même sourire énigmatique.

_Ne pas y croire. Il se fout de toi. _Ses mensonges, ses armes favorites, étaient autant de fils d'une toile gigantesque, dans laquelle Renji serait prisonnier. Plus la proie se débattait, plus les liens se resserraient jusqu'à s'ancrer dans sa peau. Comme des tatouages. Des signes d'appartenance, que ne porterait qu'un esclave, un dominé. Abandonné à lui-même, Renji s'était de nouveau perdu. Comme si sa vie n'avait véritablement débuté qu'à leur rencontre pour s'achever brutalement, par son absence.

- ça faisait longtemps.

_Trop longtemps. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas ramené plus tôt ? Non, même maintenant, c'était trop tôt._ Aizen ne prêtait pas attention au mutisme persistant de Renji ; il était déjà content de pouvoir le contempler, en toute tranquillité.

- Bon travail, Grimmjow.

L'interpellé émit une sorte de grondement sourd.

- Je suis agréablement surpris que tu ne l'aies pas davantage amoché. Renji peut parfois faire preuve... d'un tempérament explosif.

Il prononça ces mots avec une désinvolture qui arracha un tremblement à Renji. _Il se moque de moi._ Alors qu'Aizen ne cherchait qu'à le protéger davantage en réaffirmant son indifférence. D'un geste, il congédia les arrancars présents et fit signe à Abarai de le suvivre. Après tout ce temps durant lequel ils s'étaient perdus, il aspirait à se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Renji pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite, paraissant hésiter, puis il s'exécuta. Aizen adorait faire semblant de toujours laisser le choix, mais ce n'était qu'une énième apparence trompeuse.

Renji appréhendait le moment, qui viendrait fatalement, où ils devraient en revenir à leur passé commun. Pour le retarder, il aborda un autre sujet sensible.

- A ce qu'il paraît, tu retiens Orihime ici.

Sozuke acquiesça avec un calme créé de toutes pièces. A la pensée que Renji était là, "disponible", qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à étendre la main pour le toucher, il retrouvait cette sensation qu'il avait perdue ces dernières années. Il aurait juste voulu... _Non._

- Inutile de t'en faire pour elle. Elle est bien traitée. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à son pouvoir de guérison.

_J'espère bien._ Renji s'en voulut aussitôt ; il n'existait plus rien entre lui et Aizen, rien, mis à part de l'air. La haine aussi lui paraissait trop dangereuse à présent ; elle l'aurait sans cesse ramené au coeur de ses pensées. Sozuke l'introduisit dans ses appartements, en lui proposant :

- Tu pourras la voir plus tard.

- Non, l'arrêta-t-il derechef. « Plus tard », je me tire.

- Mais tu es venu...

Renji pointa du doigt ses bleus.

- Ton abruti d'espada m'a forcé à le suivre ! Je n'avais aucune envie de foutre les pieds ici !

Il parcourut les alentours du regard. La pièce était simplement meublée. Tout, des murs au sol, en passant par les rares meubles épars et les draps du lit immense, était d'un blanc immaculé qui donna presque le tournis à Renji. Il se sentit tout petit. Ce blanc, tout ce blanc... Ce n'était pas raccord avec l'horreur ; c'était à vomir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Renji, reprit Aizen sur ce ton faussement diplomatique qu'il affectionnait beaucoup trop. Tu ne repartiras jamais d'ici.

La voix de Renji sonna comme la plainte d'un oiseau flanqué dans une cage ; qu'importait qu'elle fût doré. Des barreaux restaient des barreaux.

- Libère-moi... S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi repartir. Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de moi.

_Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que je voulais juste nous réunir ?_ Il commença à se demander ce qu'il avait mal fait. Gin avait raison ; il allait se détourner de l'essentiel pour l'heure. Il répliqua un peu froidement :

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais plus me le permettre.

- Aizen, je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas.

Renji resta là, à le regarder, partagé entre la rancoeur et le désespoir total. Il voulait entendre ces mots à un tel point, qu'il se serait contenté d'un rien, juste d'un indice. _Parle-moi. Mens-moi, s'il le faut. Tu leur mens si bien à eux. Pourquoi pas à moi ? Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ?_

- Est-ce... ma faute ? J'ai... gâché quelque chose à l'époque ?

Pour une fois, Aizen lui répondit franchement. Malheureusement.

- Non. Tout était prévu depuis très longtemps, bien avant ton arrivée au Gotei.

_Alors tu t'es bien foutu de moi du début à la fin ?..._ Renji prit sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et signer ainsi son propre arrêt de mort.

- Je... vois, lâcha-t-il finalement, d'une voix aussi acide que désillusionnée.

S'ensuivit un silence mortel, que Renji finit par rompre, d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

- Tu vas...

Aizen suivit le regard de Renji, qui s'était brièvement posé sur le lit. Il détesta l'anxiété chez son ancien disciple, qui pensait sûrement qu'il allait le violer. Alors il n'avait vraiment rien compris... Parfois, Aizen se questionnait ; était-il sublimement intelligent ou était-ce les autres qui n'étaient que des demeurés ? Il avait toujours perçu sa propre différence, qui s'exprimait sur tous les points. Il l'avait cru en tout cas, jusqu'à rencontrer Renji. Il s'était alors trouvé un unique point commun avec ceux qui l'entouraient ; il était capable de de se lier, au moins à une seule personne, et de lui témoigner son affection, assez maladroitement sans doute. Il y avait longuement songé. Au début, il en avait presque éprouvé de la colère. Il avait eu l'impression de se rabaisser à leur niveau, d'être déchu de son piédestal. Puis il avait découvert les avantages qui compensaient largement. Pas seulement le sexe. Tout ça avait donné une nouvelle dimension à son but.

- Je ne vais pas abuser de toi, si c'est ce que tu crains, déclara Aizen. Le reproche dans sa voix était presque perceptible.

- Alors... tu comptes juste me garder prisonnier ici... pour que je reste sous ton contrôle ?

Il avait toujours eu besoin de tout maîtriser. Renji le savait depuis le début, sans vraiment en mesurer la gravité et les conséquences. Chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il le laissait le dominer. D'abord parce qu'il était son taicho, puis parce qu'il avait compris qu'Aizen ne concevait simplement pas les choses autrement. Renji ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait se plier à tous ses désirs, parce qu'il avait foi en lui et procurer du plaisir à cet homme lui paraissait juste, mérité, presque glorieux.

Aujourd'hui, Renji n'avait plus envie de lui. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une simple passade, qu'un rien suffirait à tout rendre comme avant. Il avait aimé cet homme, plus que tout, et la perspective de le retrouver aurait surpassé son envie de coller à l'image du bon shinigami. Aizen avait tout, de l'intellect au pouvoir, en passant par ce froid, sombre magnétisme. Et, quelque part, Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa prouesse. Avec son pouvoir incommensurable, Aizen aurait pu tout balayer sur son passage. Mais non. Il avait fait preuve d'une intelligence, certes déviante, mais sans bornes, et d'une patience infinie. Il avait su remporter nombre de combats sans même dégainer son épée. Il se jouait de l'esprit des gens et se contentait de les contempler entrer dans ce processus d'autodestruction programmé par lui seul. Son shikai l'y avait aidé, mais ça prouvait bien son... élégance. Sa classe dans le crime. C'était une sorte de paradoxe présenté ainsi. Puis Renji avait appris qu'il y avait un nom spécialement conçu pour ce type de personne : le sadique intelligent. Manipulateur, prévoyant, appliqué. Difficile à déceler, car ne faisant montre d'aucune impulsivité.

Le nom et les actes étaient horribles, mais le mal avait toujours quelque chose d'attirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que les hommes fussent de tout temps fascinés par ce qui ne poursuivait que leur destruction ? Au fond, Renji aurait pu s'estimer heureux qu'Aizen continue de tout lui cacher ; il lui épargnait un douloureux dilemme, sans le savoir.

- Je vais me montrer franc avec toi, Renji.

Le lieutenant, ou plutôt ex-lieutenant désormais, ricana ironiquement.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Tu m'impressionnes.

Aizen ignora son arrogance. Le punir ou le sermonner n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Au Gotei, que ce soit avant ou durant leur relation, leurs rapports et leurs positionnement l'un par rapport à l'autre étaient clairs, mais pas à présent. Voilà ce qu'Aizen se devait de corriger au plus vite.

- J'espère que tu sauras t'adapter à Las Noches et à cette nouvelle vie que je t'offre.

Il en parlait comme d'un cadeau ; Renji fut de nouveau secoué par un rire amer. Cette fois-ci, Aizen eut un léger froncement de sourcils, mais rien d'autre dans son attitude ne révéla son agacement.

- Je ne compte pas t'envoyer en mission ou... "t'utiliser", de quelque façon que ce soit, tant que tu n'auras pas accepté la situation.

- Alors tu peux attendre.

Il jouait le tout pour tout, enchaînant provocation sur provocation. Comme du temps où il était son élève, quand tout avait commencé.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère. C'est normal.

Renji le fixa avec une certaine incompréhension. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi cet... accablement ? Ce fut ce qu'il crut voir pendant une seconde, probablement à tort. Aizen se détourna et poursuivit d'une voix redevenue normale :

- Tu as tes propres appartements. Ils t'attendent. Je te prierai juste de te rendre aux réunions, chaque fois que tu y es convié.

A peine avait-il pris congé d'Aizen que Renji tomba sur une femme blonde, au bas du visage masqué par le col fermé de sa veste. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas pour s'adresser à lui.

- Tia Harribel. Je suis l'Espada Tres.

De prime abord, elle semblait impassible, voire inanimée. Renji n'apprécia pas trop la façon dont elle paraissait l'observer, avec ses yeux mi-clos, seuls à dépasser de son col. Elle le scrutait comme une bête curieuse, mais, pour Renji, elle était la créature étrange.

- Renji Abarai, lieu...

Il fallait dire "lieutenant de la 6ème division", mais s'interrompit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis ici, confessa-t-il.

Tia conserva la même inexpressivité, mais sa voix sembla moins inhumaine.

- On finit tous par trouver une place... Pas seulement pour dormir. Suivez-moi.

Elle décroisa ses bras et conduisit Renji à ses appartements. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était supposé se comporter, s'il devait essayer de s'imposer, de s'affirmer en se montrant détestable. Il n'égalerait jamais Grimmjow à ce jeu-là, mais peut-être était-ce la seule manière de gagner une once de respect. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il décida de rester fidèle à lui-même.

- Merci.

Il ne se hasarda quand même pas à lui sourire. Elle ne répondit qu'en s'inclinant rapidement, mais parut apprécier sa reconnaissance. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il soupira. La vie ici ne serait peut-être pas si horrible qu'il ne le supposait. Il s'apprêtait à découvrir sa nouvelle chambre, lorsqu'un rire qui ne lui était plus étranger, ce dont il se serait volontiers passé, résonna dans son dos.

- Alors c'est bon ? Tu lui as taillé sa pipe de l'année ?

Renji faillit s'arrêter et faire volte-face pour lui enfoncer son poing dans la tronche. Puis il se ravisa. _Ignorer ce débile. Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu._ Il allait devoir composer avec l'espada désormais. Puisqu'il restait dans cette prison._  
><em>

- Hé ! J't'ai posé une question ! T'as perdu ta langue ? C'serait dommage...

Renji se retenait encore. Plus qu'un pas et il se barricaderait dans sa chambre. Quand il entendit un bruit qui le fit s'immobiliser. Il se tourna ; Grimmjow avait craché juste derrière lui, à ses pieds. Les yeux de Renji, qui commençait à s'échauffer, allèrent de la bave par terre et sur ses pieds à la face ravie et moqueuse de l'arrancar. Il allait effacer ce stupide sourire de sa figure. A coups de poing. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il bondit à la gorge de Jaggerjack.

- Tu me cherches depuis le début ! Tu vas me trouver !

Dix ans d'âge mental, à eux deux cumulés. Grimmjow répliqua sans retenue ; Renji entendit sa mâchoire craquer, puis il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et balloter jusqu'à ce que sa tête rencontrât un mur.

- Alors ? Tu restes, huh ? On va pouvoir faire connaissance ?

- Je crois qu'on l'a déjà suffisamment fait...

Grimmjow éclata de rire. Toujours ce rire de maniaque, quasi-hystérique. Renji en vint à préférer le sourire de salaud d'Aizen.

- Non ! Non, Renji ! Crois-moi... T'as encore rien vu !

* * *

><p><em>Et c'est parti pour l'enfer xD <em>

_Je n'avais jamais exploité avant Grimmjow et Aizen en tant que persos principaux pour une fic, mais j'aime bien. Ils sont le contraire de l'un de l'autre, opposés sur tout. C'est amusant à travailler.  
><em>

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

Habituellement, quand il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, Grimmjow partait chasser les hollows, les shinigamis ou l'humain, pour tuer le temps. Il lui arrivait ainsi de disparaître plusieurs jours d'affilée. Il vivait sa vie, indépendant. Comme un félin. Mais son occupation favorite restait de harceler, de tyranniser tous ceux qu'il méprisait à Las Noches et de provoquer en duel ceux qu'il percevait comme plus forts.

Comme Ulquiorra déclinait systématiquement chaque combat, Grimmjow le rangea rapidement du côté des minables et, à partir de ce moment, il se contenta de s'en moquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. ça restait marrant d'enfoncer quelqu'un, même s'il ne se défendait pas. Et il y avait le petit nouveau. Renji Abarai. Il l'aurait battu à plate couture, les mains dans les poches. En fait, il allait bientôt en avoir la preuve.

Il attendait depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes, devant ces portes qui restaient résolument fermées. Ces derniers jours, il s'était retenu d'aller trop loin. Il se contentait de l'intimider. Il le bousculait chaque fois qu'il le croisait, lui glissait des avertissements à mots couverts ou des insultes. Il l'humiliait, mais la torture n'était que psychique. Un vulgaire bizutage. ça ne suffisait pas.

Puis il avait vu qu'Aizen ne se préoccupait pas de Renji. En tout cas, en public, il ne lui accordait pas un regard, ni une parole qui ne fut pas nécessaire. Grimmjow ne voyait plus de raison de contenir ses pulsions. Le jour était venu de mettre toutes ses menaces à exécution. Il voyait en ce shinigami un parfait punching-ball. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin quitter ses appartements, il ne put retenir un sourire carnassier.

- Hey... Hey... Hey... Qu'avons-nous là ?

Renji le regarda avec défiance. L'espada se tenait appuyé contre le mur, le visage légèrement baissé, de sorte qu'il ne voyait que ses crocs qui reluisaient. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Renji choisit de l'ignorer, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Grimmjow ne supportait pas ça. Au moins, Ichigo, lui, acceptait la confrontation. Il ne faisait pas que se détourner et s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était, à l'instar de Renji. _Ne fais pas comme si tu m'avais pas vu... Comme si tu valais mieux que moi ! _Sa voix passa de narquoise à ferme.

- Stop.

Renji désobéit. Une main empoigna son poignet et l'arrêta si brutalement qu'il faillit basculer en arrière. Aussitôt, ses mains disparurent de nouveau dans ses poches. Un croche-pied, même pas un balayage, et Renji se retrouva à terre pour de bon. Abarai ne se serait pas fait avoir aussi facilement d'habitude, mais il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'oeil depuis plusieurs nuits et il était épuisé. Ses réflexes s'en ressentissaient.

Grimmjow se pencha sur lui. Un crachat l'atteignit au visage, en pleine joue, et un second au front. Renji se contint de toutes ses forces ; Grimmjow se vengeait. Un horrible parfum de déjà-vu emplissait l'air. La vieille scène se rejouait. A l'envers. Lorsqu'il voulut juste s'essuyer le visage, Grimmjow envoya son pied dans son ventre, l'arrêtant net. Puis ce fut sans fin.

Comme avec Ichigo, mais sans les mains. Juste à coups de pied. Encore plus drôle ; encore plus jouissif. Il le frappa partout, sauf au visage ; ç'aurait été trop visible. Renji eut l'impression que des heures s'écoulaient. Il entendait ses os craquer les uns après les autres, dans un concert sinistre. Il essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que les sons horribles, à commencer par le rire démentiel de Grimmjow, et la douleur, mais il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Juste... ce blanc. Ce blanc allait le rendre fou. Une pluie de taches écarlates se répandirent dessus.

Il allait s'évanouir, mourir. Peut-être les deux. Avec un peu de chance, la dernière chose qu'il verrait ne serait ni Jaggerjack, ou plutôt ses pieds, ni ce blanc obsédant. Il s'accrocha, mais sentait ses paupières doucement se fermer. Son esprit voulait s'échapper.

- Hé ! Reste avec moi !

_Pour que j'te vois souffrir. Me gâches pas mon plaisir._ Renji tint le coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, les coups cessèrent soudain. Toujours les mains dans ses poches, Grimmjow retourna le shinigami sur le dos, en le poussant du bout de sa botte. Il resta là, à contempler son oeuvre, puis s'en lassa et décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

- A plus tard, shinigami, ricana-t-il et il partit en enjambant son corps qui voulait se relever sans le pouvoir.

Renji respira, ou plutôt essaya. Sa cage thoracique paraissait en feu ; ses entrailles, en bouillie. Bien sûr, il allait se remettre, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Grimmjow semblait avoir décidé de devenir sa bête noire et rien, sauf Aizen, ne pourrait protéger Renji de lui. Seulement, pour obtenir la protection d'Aizen, Renji devrait payer le prix et il s'y refusait. Au fond, il se demandait même si Aizen n'avait pas tout orchestré pour qu'il retourne auprès de lui. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

* * *

><p>Aizen sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Mais Renji continuait à lui garantir le contraire. Il se doutait bien que le problème avait à voir avec Jaggerjack. L'espada fixait parfois Renji longuement durant les réunions et d'une façon tout sauf amicale. Mis à part ces échanges de regards, Aizen n'avait pas été le témoin de quoi que ce fût. Il devait admettre qu'il passait la plus grande partie de son temps à travailler, à peaufiner son plan. C'était un comble ; il avait enfin Renji dans son palais et il lui arrivait de ne pas le voir du tout certains jours.<p>

Aizen était d'avis qu'un rappel à l'ordre plutôt sévère n'aurait pas fait de mal à Grimmjow, mais il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une preuve et prendre des mesures, sans raison apparente, aurait prouvé qu'il tenait à Renji. C'était impossible. Il fallait que Renji se confie. ça n'était pas gagné ; sa fierté le ferait se taire. Il n'aurait jamais admis qu'un espada avait fait de lui son souffre-douleur.

Il décida d'aller le voir quand il s'y attendrait le moins, pour le prendre au dépourvu. Il se rendit à ses appartements tard dans la soirée et se glissa à l'intérieur, sans frapper. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un dos nu, couvert des tatouages habituels et de multiples ecchymoses qui l'étaient beaucoup moins. Il aurait ressenti du désir, s'il ne s'était pas senti si... coupable peut-être ? Après tout, sans son intervention, Grimmjow n'aurait jamais rencontré Renji et sa vie ne se serait pas métamorphosée en un sanglant cauchemar. Dominé par Grimmjow. L'orgueil d'Aizen se souleva. Si quelqu'un avait eu le droit de maltraiter Renji, ce serait lui et personne d'autre. Sa propre pensée le choqua. Il ne pouvait pas envisager les choses sous cet angle, comme si... Renji était sa chose ? Sa propriété...

- Renji...

Abarai sursauta ; il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Un peu aigu. Comme la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour et qu'il lui avait fait découvrir la jouissance... Aussitôt, Aizen bloqua le moindre de ses souvenirs. Il ne lâcha pas des yeux un Renji gêné, qui faisait tout pour se rhabiller le plus vite possible et couvrir ses bleus, même s'il ne pouvait plus les cacher à Aizen.

- Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça.

Pendant de brèves secondes, Renji fut silencieux. Il songea à prétendre qu'il s'était blessé à l'entraînement, puis y renonça ; il ne pouvait pas tromper Aizen. Réalisant qu'il était piégé et condamné à avouer la vérité, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Aizen hésita une seconde à s'asseoir près de lui. Il avait peur de ne pas résister, mais, d'un autre côté, Renji semblait si mal en point qu'il se décidât à prendre place.

- Parle-moi.

_Je suis là pour te protéger. Même si j'échoue souvent. J'ai envie... de toi. Tellement._ Sa main descendit de sa nuque à ses reins, avant de rapidement se retirer. En réalité, il n'existait absolument rien l'empêchant de s'abandonner à sa pulsion, surtout pas Renji avec sa frêle résistance. Personne n'allait surgir pour l'arrêter, parce qu'il était le maître incontesté et incontestable ici. Nul ne pouvait s'interposer ; nul n'oserait. Mais la frustration était presque aussi jouissive que l'acte en lui-même. Depuis trop longtemps, Aizen ne s'imposait plus de règles, puisqu'il était seul à les élaborer, les poser. Personne n'exerçait d'autorité sur lui. Il pourrait bien supporter une seule et unique interdiction.

Renji n'avait même pas paru sentir sa rapide caresse. Il se tenait le visage caché entre les mains, honteux. Honteur d'être une victime. Non sans efforts, il murmura :

- C'est Grimmjow.

Aizen l'observa de longues secondes. _Il est là... Si vulnérable... Juste comme autrefois... Comme toujours._ Une partie de lui brûlait d'assouvir son désir, de profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, de cette occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être plus, mais une autre le retenait, lui promettant de bien meilleures retrouvailles plus tard. Il s'était toujours montré si patient ; ça ne changerait pas aujourd'hui.

Plus il s'attardait, plus il risquait de succomber à la tentation. Il avait obtenu les informations qu'il désirait ; il pouvait partir. Maintenant. Tant qu'il avait encore assez de lucidité pour le faire. Alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les portes, Renji bondit sur ses pieds et le rattrapa. Il semblait presque affolé.

- Aizen, je... je ne te demande rien, d'accord ?

Il poursuivit rapidement ; ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

- Je m'en sortirai tout seul, ok ? Je saurai gérer ça.

_Très amusant, Renji. Pas avant un bon siècle ou deux._ Aizen se détourna sans rien dire. Quand il le quitta, sa décision était prise. Il avait déjà songé à punir Grimmjow d'une manière exemplaire pour ses nombreuses incartades, mais cette fois, il ne fermerait pas les yeux. Dès le lendemain matin, il enverrait Tossen le quérir et le ramener devant lui. Il avait toutes les cartes en main ; pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow bâilla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Putain. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit convoqué à cette heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Il avait bien sa petite idée ; il n'avait guère respecté toutes les directives qu'il avait reçues... Mais il était assez curieux de vérifier. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense salle obscure, il ne vit que deux visages. L'un parut surpris de le voir entrer ; l'autre ne paraissait jamais étonné, n'exprimait jamais la moindre émotion.<p>

Le sexta lança un regard haineux à Renji. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il était là. Pour recevoir son châtiment, pour s'en être pris à la pétasse du boss. Le reste disparut à ses yeux. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait déjà de rage. Une catin restait une catin. Un être faible, pathétique, qui n'exerçait de pouvoir qu'à travers les autres.

_Il m'a dénoncé... La salope._ Mais il ne lui accorderait pas la satisfaction de perdre le contrôle, pas tout de suite du moins. Il prit son air le plus dégagé possible, gardant les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et dardant un regard narquois sur l'assistance. Tossen s'adressa à Aizen. Mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il le scrutait de temps à autre, mais, le reste du temps, ses yeux céruléens restaient rivés sur Renji, qui paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ce regard le tuait à petit feu, parce qu'il l'accusait injustement, sans savoir, sur la base de préjugés. Mais le shinigami ne pouvait se défendre, pas devant Aizen et Tossen.

- Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Grimmjow ? s'enquit soudain Tossen.

Le regard farouche dériva à peine.

- Nan... Pas vraiment... répondit-il, d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux.

Kaname se tourna une seconde vers lui, sa main effleurant le manche de son arme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet espada. Sa rébellion constante était futile ; qu'espérait-il prouver ? Qu'il était libre ? Il ne l'était pas ; il ne le serait jamais. Comme chacun d'eux.

- Comment oses-tu...

- Tout va bien, Kaname, l'interrompit calmement Aizen et Renji sentit un peu de la pression pesant sur ses épaules disparaître. Je suis sûr que Grimmjow a bien pris conscience qu'il a dépassé les bornes et qu'il ne recommencera pas...

Grimmjow eut un ricanement d'une suffisance incroyable, ce qui mit Kaname hors de lui. Le métisse l'empoigna par le col et demanda immédiatement la permission de l'exécuter. Renji était pétrifié. Il se tourna sensiblement vers Aizen, qui demeurait silencieux ; la tension atteignait son paroxysme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. C'était sans compter sur Jaggerjack qui n'hésita pas à s'en prendre à Kaname.

- Tu peux pas m'sacquer, pas vrai ? Depuis le début, huh ?

- Je ne supporte pas ceux qui troublent la paix, en vain. Et je pense qu'il ne devrait pas exister de pardon pour eux.

- Pour la sûreté de notre groupe ?

- Pour Aizen-sama, répondit-il sans hésiter une seconde.

A ces mots, Grimmjow éclata de rire.

- Tes leçons de morale... Tu peux t'les garder ! Tu cherches à remplacer Renji-kun, huh ?

Lentement, tandis qu'il expliquait ses motivations, Kaname tirait son arme hors de son fourreau. Renji jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à Aizen, qui, soit ne le vit pas, soit feignit de ne pas l'apercevoir. Il avait l'impression qu'on menait l'espada à l'abattoir, comme du bétail. Il avait beau le détester, personne ne méritait un pareil traitement. Ce n'était pas équitable. Pas plus que quand Grimmjow le rouait de coups, après tout. Alors il se tut et tâcha de s'endurcir, de rester insensible.

Mais il ne put retenir une légère exclamation quand Tossen trancha le bras gauche de Grimmjow et, aussitôt après, l'incinéra. Grimmjow ne tomba pas à genoux. Il se maintint debout, ruisselant de sang, son unique main restante sur le tronçon écarlate. Mais il hurla, de douleur et de surprise peut-être. Son hurlement ne dura peut-être qu'une seconde, mais Renji n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Aussitôt, la souffrance réveilla la bête. Grimmjow voulut dégainer.

- Mon bras ! Connard ! rugit-il.

Renji esquissa un pas en avant, prêt à sauter et rejoindre Tossen et Jaggerjack. Mais pas pour défendre Tossen, plutôt pour empêcher Grimmjow d'aggraver sa situation. C'était stupide, mais il sentait que c'était la seule façon d'agir. Il ne pourrait pas rester là à regarder quelqu'un, même le pire enfoiré de tous les temps, se faire démolir. S'il avait agi ainsi, il se serait juste rabaissé au niveau de Grimmjow.

Aizen, sans le comprendre, le vit prêt à intervenir. Il calma le jeu.

- Grimmjow... Je ne crois pas pouvoir te pardonner, si tu agresses Kaname.

Dans l'ombre, afin que personne ne le devine, ses doigts effleurèrent l'avant-bras de Renji, afin de lui ordonner de reculer, de lui dire que tout était sous contrôle. Renji fit selon ses volontés ; il n'avait guère le choix. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Grimmjow semblait avoir totalement fait abstraction de Kaname, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Son regard était de nouveau braqué sur Renji. Simplement fou de rage. Comme une promesse. _Tu vas payer pour ça..._

Mais il réussit à se maîtriser à grand peine. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Tremblant de colère, il écarta sa main de son arme et se redressa, en s'efforçant de reprendre l'air digne dont la douleur l'avait privé. Sans un mot, il marcha hors de la salle. Renji regarda son monstre meurtri s'en aller, avec une curieuse amertume.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines que Grimmjow avait disparu de Las Noches et Renji devait avouer qu'il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il ne craignait plus de quitter sa chambre au matin, ni de croiser la bête au détour d'un couloir. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange ? Pourquoi le dernier regard que lui avait lancé Grimmjow continuait-il de le hanter ?<em> Il ne reviendra plus... Il est en exil.<em> Mais rien ne parvenait à le rassurer, parce qu'il n'existait rien de plus dangereux qu'une bête enragée libérée de ses chaînes. Et l'espada avait la rancune tenace ; il n'oublierait jamais. Un jour ou l'autre, il réapparaîtrait. Seulement pour le pire.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison du malaise qu'éprouvait Renji. Il était reconnaissant envers Aizen, quand bien même il n'aurait pas chassé Grimmjow pour lui, et lui en voulait tout à la fois. Pour avoir renforcé son sentiment d'impuissance, sa mésestime de lui-même. Grimmjow n'était pas n'importe pas quel arrancar, surtout pour Renji ; il était celui qui avait vaincu Ichigo et l'emporter sur lui, un jour même très lointain, aurait rendu à Renji un peu de la gloire qu'Ichigo lui avait arrachée.

Avant que Grimmjow ne commence à le tyranniser, Renji ne s'entraînait pas aussi dur, avec autant de hargne. Maintenant, il lui semblait avoir perdu cette passion. Le chien qu'il était continuerait d'aboyer désespérément à cette lune inaccessible ; c'était l'histoire de sa vie. Viser trop haut. Et s'écrouler après chaque tentative. Il se relevait à chaque fois, mais il lui semblait qu'il perdait toujours un peu de hauteur, si bien que se relever ne servait plus à rien.

Rien ne le motivait plus vraiment. Aizen se montrait distant à présent, puisque personne n'approchait plus son jouet. Renji se sentait totalement inutile, et surtout condamné à le demeurer. Il ne combattait pas une chimère ; c'était pire. Il s'engageait dans une lutte qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Pour garder ses anciennes valeurs, pour conserver sa ligne. Mais ce qu'il avait vu ici... Les espadas torturant des captifs. Les méthodes, les instruments dont ils usaient pour leur arracher un fragment de vérité. Une phrase, parfois seulement un mot. Tout ça tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_Non... Ce n'est pas la vraie vie. C'est un foutu cauchemar._

Et, toujours, une petite voix lui répondait : "Mais c'est ta vie maintenant".

Ce soir-là, il rejoignit sa couche, avec une extrême lassitude. Il prit tout de même la peine de se débarrasser de ses habits. Blancs. Il était "contaminé". Lentement, on le forçait à se fondre dans la masse. A adhérer à ce qu'il réprouvait.

Il fixa longuement les vêtements jetés à la va-vite sur une chaise... Pour soudain bondir sur ses pieds et tout envoyer valser. Le siège explosa contre le mur. Il avait envie d'en finir. De prendre son katana, d'ouvrir son ventre et de voir si ce qui en sortirait serait déjà blanc. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, l'arme reposait déjà entre ses mains. Il l'observa durant des secondes, des minutes, hésitant à franchir la limite, comme envoûté. La libération à portée de main. ça, Aizen ne l'aurait pas vu venir ; il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. C'était l'occasion d'enfin lui prouver que son contrôle si parfait, si total, ne l'était pas.

Renji brandit la lame, qu'il maniait autrefois avec fierté et à présent avec une sorte de résignation, sans enthousiasme. A l'instant où il allait la retourner contre lui, la lame lui renvoya son propre reflet. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?..._ Il ne devait pas. Qu'aurait pensé Rukia ? Elle lui avait dit une fois, du temps où sa vie se résumait à une suite de galères, dans les rues : _Quoi qu'il arrive, bats-toi. Il n'y aura plus d'espoir pour toi seulement si tu le décides._

Dans un cri, il jeta son arme qui alla se planter, toute droite, dans le mur face à lui. Il haletait, comme s'il sortait d'un combat titanesque. Contre lui-même. Il fallait qu'il dorme, tout de suite. Pour ne pas être tenté de nouveau. Il dénoua son bandeau et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, pour s'endormir dans les minutes qui suivirent.

* * *

><p>Renji se réveilla en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce fut ce qu'il crut. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau, que ses membres étaient frigorifiés. Son coeur battait si lentement qu'il se pensât mort et déjà parti. Puis il réalisa pourquoi.<p>

Une présence, juste là, dans sa chambre, de plus en plus proche. Soudain, sur lui. Il se redressa brusquement. Non, il avait juste rêvé. Il se recoucha, s'apprêtant à replonger dans les bras de Morphée, quand deux mains empoignèrent sa gorge.

- Coucou connard ! J't'ai manqué ?!

Non. Pas si tôt. Comment ?! Il devait rêver ; c'était la seule explication possible. Renji, le souffle coupé, ne put pas même lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Lorsque ses neurones ne reconnectèrent, il essaya de se débattre. La pression sur son cou diminua à peine, juste assez pour qu'il puisse souffler :

- Ton... Ton bras ?!...

Il l'avait de nouveau. Tout beau, tout neuf. Mais pas son rang, pas le tatouage de 6 prouvant sa valeur dans le bas de son dos. Grimmjow resserra sa prise sur lui. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre ; il savourait le moment. L'heure de la revanche avait sonné.

- Ouais ! L'humaine ! s'écria-t-il, sur un ton saccadé. Cette conne a quand même eu une utilité au final !

Sa voix, ses doigts, tout tremblait de nervosité, d'anticipation. Il retira ses mains et Renji put de nouveau respirer, juste avant d'être projeté contre la paroi. Grimmjow le rejoignit, d'une démarche lente, assurée. Il appréciait chaque seconde et l'ancrait dans sa mémoire. Lentement, il se baissa pour être à la hauteur du shinigami déboussolé.

- Pourquoi t'as fait appel à lui ? gronda-t-il tout bas. T'as payé ça avec ton cul ?

Et, soudain, il cria, fou de rage :

- T'es si faible que ça ?!

Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de ramener quelqu'un ? D'inclure un étranger dans leur petit jeu ? Grimmjow inspira et expira très vite. Ses narines se gonflaient de colère. Il brandit le poing. Renji leva ses bras devant son visage.

- Non ! Grimmjow ! Ecoute-moi ! le supplia-t-il. J'ai rien fait !

Il ne demeura pas totalement sourd à ses suppliques. Il planta son regard dans celui, vacillant, du shinigami et murmura, d'une voix instable :

- C'est qu'entre toi et moi... ça ne regarde que nous... Nous...

- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à Aizen, je te le jure... Jamais.

_Je rêvais trop de te tuer moi-même..._ Grimmjow l'agrippa et le fit quitter terre. Il le sonda pendant d'interminables et angoissantes secondes, durant lesquelles la vie de Renji fut suspendue à un fil. Renji toussa ; un filet de sang dégoulina de sa bouche purpurine sur le poing fermé de l'arrancar.

- Grimmjow... Faut que tu me crois... dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

L'emprise ne diminua qu'à peine.

- Je peux t'aider...

Un haussement de sourcils, suivi d'un ricanement moqueur et surtout macabre. Mais Renji ne se laissa pas démonter ; il poursuivit :

- Je peux te faire redevenir le Sexta Espada... Aizen me l'accordera... Je parlerai en ta faveur... mais lâche-moi... Si tu me tues, c'est fini pour toi...

Il échangea un regard plein d'animosité avec lui, mais discerna aussi dans ses yeux un certain nouvel intérêt. Grimmjow parut peser le pour et le contre quelques secondes durant, puis il soupira. Les griffes de la panthère s'ouvrirent.

La libération. Enfin. Renji retoucha enfin le sol, pris d'une violente quinte de toux. L'air s'infiltrait de nouveau dans ses poumons irrités. Il tâchait de reprendre son souffle, pendant que Grimmjow, qui s'était assis sur son lit, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, l'observait, dans un silence de plomb.

- T'es vraiment qu'une putain, conclut-il enfin. Tu recules devant rien...

_Tu n'as pas idée..._ Renji le scruta dans l'ombre, les paupières à demi-closes. Il demanda juste, sur le ton le plus neutre possible :

- Maintenant, nous sommes quittes ?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, le considéra d'un drôle d'air.

- T'insinues quoi ?

Renji y pensa à deux fois, avant de continuer. Mais il devait se focaliser sur le seul réel ennemi. _Du courage. Au pire, quoi ? Il refuse et tu meurs immédiatement. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera une fin lente. Par une autre main..._ Grimmjow détestait tous ceux qui n'osaient pas le regarder en face ; il haïssait tout autant ceux qui affrontaient son regard, mais, au moins, leur reconnaissait une petite valeur. Renji fit ce qu'il put pour passer de la première à la seconde catégorie.

- Qu'au lieu de se faire la guerre, on devrait s'allier. Pour défendre notre intérêt commun.

C'était quitte ou double ; Renji en avait conscience. Il se tourna pour s'habiller, le temps pour Grimmjow de glisser un coup d'oeil vers sa chute de reins et, accessoirement, de réfléchir.

- J'ai autant envie de foutre Aizen plus bas que terre que toi.

Grimmjow le toisa de la tête aux pieds. Un gamin, à peine capable de tenir une épée. Il avait beau savoir que Renji avait été lieutenant ; c'était ce qu'il voyait. Pas un vrai guerrier._ J'vais pas aller loin avec ça..._ Mais le shinigami semblait avoir acquis un certain culot, qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il changerait tant durant son absence. Un mois, presque deux... Ce n'était pas si long, ou peut-être que si ? Il poussa un soupir las, mais déclara d'une voix grondante et menaçante :

- T'as intérêt à ce que j'ai retrouvé mon rang avant demain soir...

Avant que Renji ait pu protester, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les portes.

- Arrange-toi pour que ce soit rapide. J'déteste attendre ; ça m'fout les boules et ce serait pas bon pour toi, tu sais ça.

* * *

><p><em>Ne nous emballons pas, ça ne s'arrange pas des masses et entre personne, mais ce chapitre commence à éclaircir un peu les choses.<em>

_j'ai hésité à revisiter le scénario original, mais disons que j'ai un "faible" pour le moment où Grimmjow perd son bras (même si je l'aime bien XD) et ça cadrait bien avec le reste._

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une nouvelle convocation. Grimmjow s'y rendait, plutôt serein en dépit de la dernière rencontre dont il était ressorti mutilé. Aizen l'avait fait chercher ; il savait où le trouver. Renji avait dû lui apprendre son retour. Grimmjow peinait à croire qu'il ait vraiment plaidé sa cause. Après tout, cette putain aurait tout aussi bien pu lui avoir menti et, aujourd'hui, lui tendre un autre piège. Grimmjow aurait pu reculer ; sans doute aurait-il dû. Mais c'était davantage qu'une question de vie ou de mort pour lui ; c'en était une d'honneur. Et si Jaggerjack respectait une seule valeur, il s'agissait bien de celle-là. Son ego était tel qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de l'aide lors d'un duel, même s'il tournait à sa défaveur. Alors il ne tournerait pas les talons, et ce même s'il marchait droit vers la mort. Il ne se retournerait pas une fois.**  
><strong>

Parce que chaque blessure, chaque souffrance, n'était pas vaine. Tout ce labyrinthe de cicatrices sur son corps étaient autant de raisons de se battre et de vivre. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Lorsqu'il entra, il se sentit bizarrement libéré. La salle était la même. Aizen trônait là-haut, avec Renji à ses côtés, trop mince dans une uniforme immaculé, ses cheveux flamboyants à la fois lâchés et piégés dans une sorte de turban d'où s'échappaient de longues mèches. Plus bas, au même niveau que lui, se tenaient Ulquiorra, Yammy, Orihime et surtout, ce connard de Luppi. L'usurpateur. La respiration de Grimmjow s'accéléra ; son rythme cardiaque s'emballa._ A mort..._ Il était là ; le Roi était de retour et il allait reprendre la place qui lui revenait de droit.

_- Hail to the King..._

Grimmjow le devina sur les lèvres de Renji plus qu'il ne l'entendit ; personne, en dehors de lui, n'avait remarqué quoi que ce fût. Les mots avaient été à peine prononcés, à peine soufflés. La voix de Luppi résonna, lui cassant les oreilles et le sortant de sa torpeur momentanée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!

- Disons qu'il est la preuve vivante du pouvoir d'Orihime, déclara Aizen, avec sa tranquillité habituelle, totalement factice ce matin-là.

Il désapprouvait la situation. Il jeta un regard en coin à l'adresse de Renji, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il désirait. Il avait du mal à le suivre ; Grimmjow le maltraitait et il demandait à ce qu'il soit réintégré ? ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Bien sûr, il aurait pu exister une explication... Mais c'était impossible ; Renji lui en voulait peut-être encore, mais il ne se serait jamais ligué contre lui renonçant à sa fierté pour demander l'aide de celui qui l'avait tyrannisé. Aizen ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort de se fier à lui. Dans la tête de Renji, un petit chemin menant à la liberté s'était esquissé. Ce n'était encore qu'une pâle ébauche, mais il avait envie de creuser cette idée, de l'essayer. D'abord, Aizen ; ensuite, Grimmjow. D'ici-là, il aurait progressé.

Orihime ne savait où se mettre. Elle essayait d'attraper le regard de Renji, la seule figure amicale dans la pièce, mais ce dernier semblait s'efforcer de l'ignorer, à moins qu'il ne fût concentré sur tout autre chose. Elle sursauta presque quand Grimmjow s'adressa à elle, avec sa condescendance habituelle :

- Hé femme, termine ton travail.

Alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement son nom. Elle ne protesta pas ; elle savait ne pas pouvoir s'offrir ce luxe. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle devait pour survivre ; elle appliqua ses mains au-dessus de la dernière blessure sur le corps de Jaggerjack. Au fur et à mesure que les chairs guérissaient et que le tatouage se révélait à la lumière, l'espada pouvait se sentir renaître. Le Roi. Le Vrai. L'Unique.

Luppi lança un regard interrogateur, confus, en direction d'Aizen, qui feignit de l'ignorer et continua de sourire tout aussi énigmatiquement. Sa fin était déjà programmée, sans qu'il le soupçonne une seule seconde. C'était presque drôle. Luppi fit un pas vers Grimmjow, qui lui tournait le dos et ricanait, se moquant ouvertement de lui ; il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Grimmjow se retourna brutalement et l'empala sur son bras, le transperçant comme une vulgaire poupée. Avec cette expression exaltée sur son visage, chaque fois qu'il tuait, qu'il rouait de coups... Renji en eut un frisson, mais se maîtrisa. _Il faut être fort maintenant. _Ne pas leur ressembler, mais faire comme si. S'adapter, pour survivre. Renji saurait le faire. Grimmjow, lui, exultait. Il avait reconquis sa place. Ce qu'il restait de Luppi après qu'il l'eut balayé d'un cero s'envola en cendres, lorsqu'il éclata d'un grand rire. Aizen observa d'un coup d'oeil rapide et discret la réaction de Renji, qui souriait à peine, un peu anxieux, indéchiffrable.

* * *

><p>Alors que Renji cherchait à retourner à ses appartements, lui et Aizen empruntèrent le même chemin. Le premier avait l'air dur, rancunier, mais il n'avait pas encore la force de caractère de soutenir le regard effrayant de neutralité de l'autre. Mais ils partageaient un point commun. Le silence des deux côtés.<p>

_Es-tu bien sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? Tiens-tu à me provoquer à ce point et à le payer si cher ? Iras-tu jusque-là ?_ Autant d'interrogations que Sozuke ne lui posa pas, vouées à rester sans réponse. Renji était si fermé qu'il ne réussît pas à deviner ses pensées ; en réalité, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il ne voulait pas découvrir la longueur du chemin à faire pour obtenir son pardon. Si jamais cette issue existait.

Alors il le laissa partir. Comme à chaque fois. En se disant qu'il y avait plus urgent à régler, en se persuadant que tout serait toujours réparable, qu'un sentiment pouvait être défait et renoué comme un vulgaire instrument, outil. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Renji le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il lui tournait encore le dos pour s'éloigner. Aizen le voyait sans doute comme un abruti complet, ne méritant pas qu'il perde de temps avec lui ; de toute façon, il prenait tout le monde de haut, de plus en plus ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait acquis le Hogyoku. Le changement dans sa personnalité était encore infime, mais Renji s'en était aperçu. Preuve qu'après tout, il devait connaître un peu cette énigme au visage humain.

Dès l'instant qu'il s'était su immortel, avec le Hogyoku implanté dans sa poitrine, le marquant comme symboliquement d'une croix, Aizen s'était senti submergé par sa propre puissance, son infini potentiel. L'immortalité, la qualité des dieux, était sienne et son pouvoir dépassait celui de tout être, de toute créature vivante. A présent, nul ne pourrait jamais possiblement le surpasser. Il jubilait intérieurement, s'exaltait à la pensée de pouvoir accomplir tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Sans savoir que c'était précisément ce qui provoquerait finalement sa chute.

Devant ses yeux, Renji avait vu la petite partie de l'homme qu'il sentait encore humaine s'envoler. Cette dernière flamme d'humanité diminuait chaque jour, perdait de l'éclat d'heure en heure. Et, au lieu d'essayer de le raisonner, Renji se terra dans sa colère, juste comme sur la Colline du Sōkyoku, où il s'était rebellé, mis à hurler. Même si Aizen avait tenté de lui expliquer toutes ses raisons qui le poussaient à agir, Renji ne l'aurait pas écouté. Simplement parce qu'il ne pardonnait pas, parce que quelque chose en lui ne le voulait pas. Il avait pu pardonner à Ichigo de l'avoir humilié devant les yeux de Rukia ou à ses autres amis de lui avoir fait quelques coups tordus. Mais Aizen avait trop compté pour qu'il eût le pardon facile. Renji l'avait trop aimé pour supporter d'être déçu.

Le shinigami s'en retourna à ses propres appartements. Il s'arrêta et poussa un soupir agacé, en voyant un grand type l'attendant de pied ferme.

- Tu veux quoi ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais.

Et il voulut pousser Grimmjow qui lui bloquait le passage. Renji s'apprêtait à protester, quand l'espada lâcha sur un ton plutôt sérieux :

- J'marche.

L'arrancar retira sa main des portes et la passa sur sa nuque, d'un air dégagé.

- On va bosser ensemble.

Renji écarquilla un peu les yeux ; il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il accepte sa proposition ou à ce qu'il l'honore.

- Mais... Shinigami, j'dois te prévenir que tu vas devoir morfler.

Renji posa la question, sans être certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- Pourquoi ?

Un poing qu'il ne vit pas venir du tout l'envoya contre le mur.

- Pour ça, ricana Grimmjow, qui semblait soudain s'amuser. T'es mauvais. Si tu veux botter le cul d'Aizen, d'une façon ou d'une autre, va falloir que tu t'entraînes. Beaucoup. Rien que pour te faire respecter ici, ça fera pas de mal.

Renji redoutait encore plus la suite. Il soupira et se releva en essuyant le fin filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Grimmjow ne le déçut pas.

- Et devine quoi ? J'serai ton entraîneur. T'as d'la chance, enfoiré ! Avoue que ça t'fait plaisir !

Le nouveau soupir furieux de Renji arracha un large sourire carnassier à l'espada. Shinigami et espada se jaugèrent, l'un d'un air blasé, tandis que l'autre paraissait de plus en plus amusé. Renji se demanda si Grimmjow n'avait pas juste trouvé là un moyen de continuer à le tabasser en toute légitimité.

- Ok... finit-il par dire, conscient qu'il n'avait pas véritablement le choix.

Au moins, les passages à tabac lui seraient désormais d'une quelconque utilité.

- On commence quand ?

- Tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Et il n'avait pas menti. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, le temps de s'emparer de son arme et de se rendre en salle d'entraînement, et ils entamaient ce qui s'avérait une longue et pénible route pour mettre Renji au niveau. Au début, Renji crut que Grimmjow se montrait extrêmement dur, le rabrouant sans cesse, le malmenant physiquement et mentalement seulement pour se poser en tant que maître, et que cela ne durerait pas. Il se trompait. C'était tout simplement sa façon d'être, même s'il ne le voyait plus comme une simple raclure à rudoyer quand il en avait envie. Il était tout l'inverse d'Aizen, qui s'était toujours montré doux, patient et rassurant.<p>

Dehors, la nuit serait tombée depuis longtemps s'ils ne s'étaient trouvés dans le Hueco Mundo. Renji en était venu à peiner à se maintenir debout. Le moindre mouvement l'élançait, comme si ses muscles s'étaient déchirés en de multiples endroits de son corps.

- C'est pas assez ! Pas assez ! gueulait Grimmjow, aussi furieux que s'il avait été confronté à sa propre inaptitude. C'est d'la merde ! T'espère gagner contre qui comme ça ?!

Le shinigami déploya ses dernières forces pour se repositionner. Un sonido, puis le coup, même plus de lame, mais de poing qui part trop vite pour être arrêté et Renji qui retourne s'écraser contre le mur, en sang, pantelant. Et le cri de l'espada, chez qui la colère, la vraie, pure et dure, surtout dangereuse, commençait à poindre.

- Putain, tu quitteras pas cette putain de salle tant que t'auras pas bloqué une putain d'attaque !

- Je... peux pas...

Si Grimmjow n'était pas hors de lui jusqu'à maintenant, cette fois-ci il avait passé le cap. Il flanqua un crochet du droit au shinigami toujours à terre, avant de s'écarter de nouveau ; il l'aurait tué.

- J'veux plus entendre ces putains de conneries ! Bordel ! La fatigue, la douleur et tout le reste, ça existe que si tu l'veux bien ! C'est dans ta putain de tête !

Puis il se rapprocha encore de Renji qui se relevait du sol fissuré, toujours sous le choc.

- Si tu contrôles pas ça, t'es juste bon à crever. Merde ! Tu penses que c'est comme ça que tu vas gagner ta liberté ?! Putain ! Tu rêves Abarai !

Il avait parfaitement raison ; la liberté coûtait cher, excessivement cher.

- Allez, debout, l'encouragea à sa manière Grimmjow, avec un regard d'une dureté empreinte de mépris.

Soudain, il ajouta :

- Il espère que tu vas oublier.

Aussitôt, il vit la haine qu'il avait réveillée chez Renji ; son regard s'éclaira en une fraction de seconde. La rage, le plus formidable des moteurs, celui qui faisait se redresser un guerrier mortellement blessé au dernier moment. Renji se remit debout. Chaque goutte de sang tombant de son corps lui rappela une larme qu'il avait versée, comme un enfant, pour un homme qu'il pensait bon et qui s'était avéré si injuste et si cruel. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point, voir du bien chez cet être ? Peut-être était-il aussi coupable que lui pour n'avoir pas su distinguer le vrai du faux... Il s'était laissé charmer par le déguisement, endormir par les mensonges. Aizen l'avait hanté, avec son sourire, ses douces paroles pour soi-disant le récupérer et lui prouver son affection. Renji avait failli retomber dans le panneau.

Mais ça ne marcherait plus jamais ; le temps du déni était fini. Maintenant, il le voyait enfin tel qu'il était. Ils jouaient au même niveau, sans masque. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué, intelligent que lui, mais il avait cette hargne, cette rancune ancrée en lui qui le poussait. Il lui montrerait qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément. Même s'il devait en payer le prix fort. Renji eut un petit sourire.

- Alors... il perd son temps.

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow d'esquisser un sourire, qu'il perdit aussitôt pour se refaire sévère. Il commanda :

- On continue. J'vois pas encore assez de bleus sur cette peau.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent et Renji progressa, les réflexes se faisant plus rapides, les cicatrices se multipliant, certaines disparaissant, de nouvelles les remplaçant aussitôt, sur la peau qui s'endurcissait. Grimmjow ne se faisait pas plus tendre pour autant. Au contraire, il semblait que, plus Renji apparaissait prometteur, plus il se faisait cassant, exigeant. Mais Renji ne s'en plaignait jamais.<p>

Peut-être que c'était ça qu'il lui fallait. Un maître avec de la poigne. Un salopard comme ceux de son district qui le terrifiaient. Quelqu'un pour lui imposer ses lois dans la douleur. Peut-être n'était-il pas plus évolué que ces chiens errants... Il avait besoin qu'on passe une collier autour de son cou et qu'on le traîne en laisse pour qu'il obéisse. Peu importait les moyens tant que le résultat était là. Plus que tout, plus que jamais, il était obsédé par l'idée de devenir plus fort, plus rapide, plus puissant.

Quand Grimmjow se montra à la salle d'entraînement, à l'heure de leur rendez-vous habituel, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Renji, qui, apparemment, s'exerçait depuis un bon moment déjà. Un infime sourire satisfait fendit ses lèvres. Aussitôt que Renji l'eût aperçu, il lui lança un regard assez dur. Grimmjow applaudit ironiquement.

- Ok, ok... Mais t'attends pas à ce que la séance d'aujourd'hui soit raccourcie pour autant.

Ce fut au tour de Renji d'esquisser un sourire malicieux. Un sourire auquel Grimmjow répondit aussitôt qu'il l'entendit dire :

- J'y ai pas pensé une seconde.

Comme d'habitude, ils s'entraînèrent des heures durant, sans interruption. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, Grimmjow se plaisait dans son rôle d'instructeur. Il allait faire de ce "gamin" un _vrai_ guerrier, ce que ni Aizen, ni ses taichos ultérieurs, n'avaient réussi. Déjà, Renji avait franchi une étape ; il était plus attentif, ne déclenchait plus les pièges, ce qui lui épargnait de longues lacérations sur la plante de ses pieds nus. Quand les pièges ne les causaient pas, Grimmjow s'en chargeait. _On apprend qu'en souffrant. La douleur te motivera._ Renji finit par penser qu'il avait raison ; il progressait beaucoup plus vite qu'au Gotei, où quelques bleus et estafilades étaient souvent les seules blessures qu'il emportait chez lui suite à une série d'exercices.

Grimmjow se positionna face à Renji, bras croisés et moqueur, comme toujours.

- Vas-y.

Renji fondit sur lui. Grimmjow dégaina pour parer un coup qui lui fut finalement porté de biais, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait.

La première goutte qu'il ait réussi à lui arracher éclata sur le sol en un rond rouge sombre. Jaggerjack en sembla presque heureux, comme s'il avait accompli un miracle en élevant le shinigami à ce niveau.

- Bravo... ricana-t-il, mais l'ironie dans sa voix était presque palpable.

Renji l'ignora, comme la moindre de ses remarques cyniques ou même déplacées, qui s'étaient faites monnaie courante ces derniers temps. Comme l'heure de la fin de la séance avait sonné, il rengaina mécaniquement, sans un mot, et se dirigea vers le banc sur lequel il avait déposé ses affaires. Grimmjow le scruta quelques secondes, tout aussi silencieux, puis le rejoignit. Il voulut caresser cette face humide de sueur au regard sauvage, mais une main bloqua la sienne avant même qu'il ne pût l'effleurer. Les yeux sombres le consultèrent presque furieusement, avant que Renji n'assène d'une voix sans équivoque :

- Je ne joue plus à ce genre de jeux.

Il ne voulait pas enfreindre la règle que la trahison d'Aizen lui avait imposée. Ne surtout pas se fier. A quiconque. Pour ne compter que sur soi-même. Alors il avait bloqué la main de Grimmjow, qui semblait à la fois s'y attendre et être surpris. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il oserait s'opposer à lui, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il en aurait eu envie. Grimmjow le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la salle, avec un air digne. _Putain_. A cet instant pile, peut-être commença-t-il à vraiment l'apprécier et l'estimer. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Puis il se mit à sourire.

_Un nouveau challenge..._

* * *

><p>Aizen marchait vite, beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. <em>Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il ne peut pas me faire ça... A moi. A moi... <em>Pourtant, il devait l'avoir fait. Pas de baiser. Pas de geste déplacé, mais il y avait eu ce petit rien d'indéfinissable qui l'avait mis hors de lui, qui le faisait crier à la trahison. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand Gin lui avait conseillé de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui se passait en salle d'entraînement. Il ne s'était pas préparé à voir ce minable de Jaggerjack si proche de son Renji. Presque complice avec lui.

Il crut que son monde s'effondrait autour de lui. C'était de la rage ? Le blanc disparaissait sous une couche de crasse, de rouille. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher, les couloirs se resserrer. Comme si le palais répondait à sa surcharge émotionnelle. Il rentra dans ses appartements en bousculant Gin, qui dut sourire.

_Renji, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_ _Que je t'avoue tout, que je te dise tout de moi ? Que même moi, j'ai mes failles et mes peur ?_ Mais c'était impossible, parce qu'il les avait tant occultés qu'ils échappaient désormais à son propre regard, alors qu'il n'était pas exempt de défauts. Il n'était pas si parfait qu'il le croyait. Il se contempla dans le miroir, tout en se questionnant sur cet homme qui l'observait et qu'il observait. Puis il songea à Renji.

_Ai-je vraiment besoin de toi ? Cet être a-t-il besoin de toi ? _Pour en arriver à une inévitable conclusion :_ Mais, sans toi, je n'aurais rien fait de tout ça. _Sans se rendre compte qu'il se mentait à lui-même, parce que, pour supporter l'horreur de ses actes, il avait fallu un jour ou l'autre qu'il les justifie, qu'il se découvre une cause légitime et belle. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le supposait.

Il n'avait pas eu les mots qu'il fallait. Tout ça pour rien. Il en avait trop fait, tellement qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel, la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de se battre. Que faire maintenant ? Continuer sans aucun motif, sans aucune envie ? Et faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé ? Ou laisser rejaillir toute cette colère qui le bouffait ? Il s'imagina rentrer dans la chambre, qu'ils partageaient déjà peut-être, et les tuer. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre solution. Même si, pour l'heure, il n'existait rien, ça ne tarderait pas. Le regard de Renji, quand il s'était posé sur Grimmjow, avait brillé... C'était le même regard qu'il portait sur lui auparavant et, sur ses lèvres, le sourire qui le hantait depuis des années. Aizen en aurait hurlé. A la place, il s'assit calmement et respira profondément.

Lui avait été capable d'attendre, de tout endurer sans un soupir, sans un cri. Alors pourquoi Renji n'avait-il tout simplement fait pareil ? Il le décevait _tellement_. Il devait s'y faire ; il était meilleur que tout le monde, sur tous les plans. Il y avait encore un siècle, il serait devenu fou de rage, mais le temps l'avait endurci assez pour qu'il ne craque pas et évite un faux-pas qui compromettrait tout. Renji était juste un peu perturbé ; bientôt, il reprendrait ses esprits et il reviendrait vers lui.

Renji était juste toujours si... jeune, si immature, et Aizen, sans vraiment le désirer, lui avait fait office de père. Maintenant, il éprouvait le besoin de le braver, de lui désobéir, plus que jamais. Ce n'était pas une raison de lui en vouloir. Toute génération finissait par, un jour, se rebeller. Aizen désapprouvait plutôt la façon dont il s'y prenait. Forcément, il fallait qu'il se rapproche de Grimmjow, de la personne qui contestait le plus l'autorité d'Aizen, qui se révoltait au moindre prétexte... Ce type qui se foutait de tout.

_Maintenant, que faire ?..._ D'abord, tenir sa ligne. Ne pas s'écarter du plan. Réfléchir méthodiquement, froidement.

Il se releva ; il n'y avait qu'une manière de régler le problème. Les éloigner. Ne plus laisser un instant de répit ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il espérait ainsi ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ni s'attirer davantage la haine de Renji. Il s'arrêta devant un mur. Ce blanc. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette couleur alors qu'il la détestait ? L'absence de couleur, de toute vie. Voilà à quoi avait ressemblé sa vie ces dernières années. Ce vide terne. Il avait espéré que Renji vienne tout colorer, remplisse ce vide. Il l'avait ramené pour lui, pas pour qu'un espada se l'approprie, le lui vole.

Et si ça devait arriver, les deux coupables devraient en payer le prix. Aizen considérait que Renji lui appartenait, depuis le début. Il avait été le premier à poser les yeux sur lui. Il en était certain ; ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était si jeune... Il sourit doucement à ce souvenir. Qu'il lui revienne n'était que justice. Après tout, qu'aurait été Renji sans lui ? Rien. Il serait demeuré ce voleur du Rukongai ; au mieux, avec son agilité et sa bonne dose de débrouillardise, il serait devenu un vulgaire assassin, mais jamais rien de plus. Aizen serra les poings. Ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait encore le défaire. Tout réduire à néant.

* * *

><p><em>Merci aux lecteurs,<em>

_Beast Out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

Il faisait si bon ce soir-là. Il ne savait pas exactement quand il se montrerait, mais il savait qu'il le ferait. Au moment le plus juste, le plus parfait. Comme toujours. Depuis le début de leur relation, il n'avait pas manqué un seul rendez-vous. Il était toujours "à l'heure", même quand aucune n'était prévue. Et c'était l'un des mille et un détails que Renji adorait chez Aizen.

Il avait aussi cette manière de s'adresser à lui, de le regarder, de le toucher sans même l'effleurer, sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre geste. Sa présence le rassurait. Il était presque comme un père. Une figure paternelle sécurisante. Sans l'être véritablement heureusement. Avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé d'horreurs dans sa seule enfance, Renji, lorsqu'il était arrivé au Gotei, ne croyait pour ainsi dire en rien. Pas à la charité, ni à l'entraide, et surtout pas à l'amour. Aizen l'avait fait changer d'avis. Petit à petit. Et le coeur qui n'était pas fait pour être dur s'était rouvert, persuadé que cet homme-là ne le décevrait pas, ne le ferait pas saigner.

Ils avaient leurs habitudes, des petits riens anodins. Renji lâchait toujours ses cheveux et Aizen retirait toujours ses lunettes, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. ça amusait Renji, qui n'en mesurait pas toute la signification à cette époque. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il faisait en réalité tomber le masque. Il se débarrassa de ses habits d'entraînement et se lava avant d'enfiler un yukata. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la chambre, il le trouva l'attendant. Comme toujours, il ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu arriver. Aizen s'approcha sans un mot. Juste avec son sourire. Les lunettes étaient déjà posées sur la table. Il enlaça Renji, délia une boucle de ses cheveux lâchés. Il laissa retomber sa main sur sa taille. Pour ne pas en faire trop. Il ne devait pas paraître trop inquiet ; il devait oublier ce dont Gin et lui venaient de parler. Le plan. Le départ.

Les doigts de Renji glissèrent entre les siens et il l'attira doucement vers le lit, avec un sourire en coin plutôt confiant. Il arrivait à sentir quand un homme avait envie de lui et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'Aizen. Mais Aizen était le seul autorisé à le toucher. Renji le laissait disposer de lui à sa guise. Et Aizen devait avouer qu'il aimait avoir cette emprise sur le jeune homme.

- Sur le dos. Je veux te voir.

- On se sent d'humeur romantique ? ricana tendrement Renji, en se prêtant au jeu.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux tandis qu'Aizen ouvrait son yukata. Aizen parcourut le torse tatoué. Ses mains étaient toujours un peu froides et Renji frissonna au contact. Il gémit quand enfin il le pénétra. Aizen l'embrassa, le faisant taire. En dépit de tous ses efforts, les paroles de Gin, ce dont ils avaient convenu, se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Il ramena Renji contre lui, comme s'il allait lui être arraché d'une seconde à l'autre. Un murmure chaud dans son oreille le fit tressaillir.

- Je t'aime...

_ Moi aussi. J'aurais des choses à te dire... _Mais plus tard. Pas maintenant. Au lieu de parler, il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. La tension dans le corps de Renji retomba soudain. Il rit doucement, en s'agrippant encore aux épaules d'Aizen.

- Désolé...

Aizen eut un petit rictus amusé.

- Rien ne m'empêche de continuer.

Concrètement, Aizen tenait la distance, toujours, contrairement à Renji. Une bonne heure plus tard, ce dernier reposait sur le ventre, une main de son amant reposait au creux de la courbure dessinée par son dos. Tout à coup, il se retourna et se colla contre Aizen, qui leva un regard intrigué vers lui.

- Tu penses qu'un jour... on aura plus à garder ça secret ?

Puis il rit, sans attendre de réponse. En fait, il n'en désirait pas vraiment. C'était juste une manière détournée de confirmer à Aizen son amour pour lui. Renji se serait contenté d'une relation secrète, pour des siècles encore. Il était trop heureux pour exiger quoi que ce fût ou pour souhaiter un réel changement qui aurait peut-être chamboulé leur équilibre. Pourtant, cela devait arriver...

- Renji... murmura Aizen, d'une voix troublée.

Il inspira profondément, ce qui attira l'attention du plus jeune ; ce qui allait lui annoncer devait être grave.

- Je compte bien demander ton changement de division très prochainement. Tu seras sûrement intégré à la 11ème. Zaraki-taicho en sera ravi... Il a toujours voulu te recruter, acheva-t-il, non sans amertume.

Il ne s'attendait pas au silence qui lui répondit d'abord, mais totalement à la réaction violente qui vint juste après. Renji avait juste mis du temps à réaliser qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Alors, c'est ça ?! C'est ta façon de te débarrasser de moi ! De dire que tu t'es lassé !

Avant qu'il ait pu dire un traître mot, Renji sortait des draps et ramassait ses affaires. Pour s'arrêter net quand ces doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, appliquant une faible, mais croissante pression.

- Laisse-moi terminer, Renji...

Renji eut un frisson. Cette voix suave, qui aurait pu proférer la pire insulte du monde, mais le ferait toujours fondre. Son cerveau se déconnectait toujours pour se concentrer sur elle. Il se rassit sur le matelas, comme un pantin manipulé par son marionnettiste.

- ça n'affectera pas notre... relation. La seule chose que je souhaite, de tout mon coeur, c'est que ce lien entre nous ne t'empêche pas de te réaliser. De devenir un excellent lieutenant, voire un capitaine de division dans le futur. Je pense... sincèrement, que tu en as le potentiel.

Il vit le regard sombre de Renji lentement s'adoucir, s'éclaircir comme le ciel après l'orage. A la minute où il avait choisi de rester pour l'écouter, Aizen savait qu'il avait gagné. Il laissa glisser sa main de son poignet à la sienne et entralaça leurs doigts.

- Si, un jour...

Etonnamment, il buta sur les mots, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais Renji était trop absorbé pour s'y attarder. Aizen lui caressa la joue et reprit avec son assurance habituelle :

- Si, un jour, je devais m'en aller... je donnerais cher pour que ce soit toi qui prenne ma relève.

Cette fois-ci, Renji réagit sur-le-champ ; cette perspective le terrifiait tellement. Il le pressa de questions.

- Tu ne partiras jamais ? N'est-ce pas ? Promets-le moi.

Son inquiétude n'arracha pas un sourire à Aizen, qui dut en forcer un. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce qu'il te demande..._ Mais il le fallait. Le brun le pressa contre lui et lui chuchota de sa voix la plus tendre et apaisante :

- Jamais. Je te le jure.

_Enfoiré._ Pendant une seconde, Aizen se dégoûta. Il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le premier sacrifice d'une longue liste. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Renji, qui déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Dire qu'il y avait moins d'une minute, il était sûrement fou de rage contre lui. Aizen appréciait cette inconstance chez Renji, cette fougue de la jeunesse innocente. Quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Si jamais il l'avait eu.

- Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu avais à t'en aller... déclara soudain Renji, je te suivrai. Peu importe où ou pourquoi.

Aizen avait souri, mais il avait pris ses mots à la légère. _Encore cet emportement irréfléchi d'adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance._ Ce jour-là, assurément, il avait sous-estimé l'affection que Renji lui portait.

- Je dois aller régler quelques formalités. Tu m'attends ?

Renji se rallongea sur le lit.

- Je ne bouge pas.

Rassuré, il se terra sous les couvertures chaudes, encore empreintes de l'odeur de son amant, dont il n'entendit pas le soupir lorsqu'il franchit la porte.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Renji se réveilla, la tête encore pleine de ces souvenirs, seul dans sa grande chambre blanche de Las Noches, il en eut envie de pleurer, dégoûté que ce qui aurait pu être parfait ait été ruiné par orgueil et soif de pouvoir. Nauséeux, il s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon par-dessus son boxer, qui ne suffisait pas à dissimuler son excitation. <em>Je ne veux plus de toi. Tu es mauvais. Pour moi. Pour toi-même. Pour tout le monde. Espèce de malade.<em>

Tout ça pour se soulager quelques minutes plus tard sous la douche, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur lui. Mais, son cerveau était encore résolu à combattre l'obsession. Il se figea subitement. Il _devait_ sortir de sa tête. Il essaya de le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Il songea bien une seconde à Rukia, mais jamais elle ne serait capable de combler ce type de manque. Un autre homme ? Peu l'avaient attiré en définitive, si bien qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme homosexuel. En réalité, Aizen avait été le seul véritable. Apparu comme une évidence.

Pourquoi pas l'homme qu'il avait le plus côtoyé ces derniers jours ? Renji poussa un soupir nerveux. Grimmjow. Non, pas ce salaud. Un salaud pas mal foutu du tout. Plus qu'acceptable. S'il faisait abstraction de sa personnalité agaçante au possible et de tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé... qui demeurait cependant, à ses yeux, bien moins grave que la faute d'Aizen. Au moins, Grimmjow, lui, ne mentait jamais quant à ses intentions. Avec lui, les règles du jeu étaient claires. Manger ou être mangé. Pas de chance d'être déçu ou trompé. Renji soupira de nouveau. _Et puis merde... _Pour une fois, Jaggerjack serait utile.

Aussitôt après sa douche, qui n'avait que trop duré, il s'habilla et sortit pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Il manqua une exclamation en tombant nez-à-nez avec le maître des lieux, juste au sortir de ses appartements. Aizen le parcourut rapidement d'un regard distant, effroyablement neutre. Il ne prit pas le temps de le saluer.

- Je cherchais Jaggerjack. J'imaginais que tu saurais mieux que quiconque où il pourrait se trouver.

_Puisque tu sembles tant apprécier sa compagnie.._. Aizen aurait même été tenté de jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre, histoire de s'assurer que l'espada n'était pas là, à se prélasser dans le lit. Renji le regarda d'un air interloqué. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux toujours rougis, tout en sachant que son état lamentable n'avait pas pu échapper à Aizen. Il lui jeta un rapide regard, qui appelait à l'aide. En vain. Il se heurta à un masque froid. Renji crut qu'il allait hurler. _Putain, tu ne vois pas que j'ai besoin de toi ? Donne-moi juste une preuve ! _Mais il fallait croire que la froideur contrôlée de son mentor avait fini par déteindre sur lui. Il essaya de répondre le plus normalement possible._  
><em>

- Pourquoi ?

Son regard se fit assez dur._ Hors de question que je te le livre sur un plateau sans savoir ce que tu comptes lui faire. _Il avait déjà assez vu la cruauté d'Aizen à l'oeuvre, que ses victimes soient arrancars ou shinigamis captifs.

- ça ne te concerne en aucune façon.

Le rouge baissa les yeux une seconde, avant de les relever, mais son regard se porta partout sauf sur Aizen.

- Je ne sais pas où il est.

- Très bien, répliqua Sozuke, d'une voix cinglante, et, avant que Renji eût pu ouvrir la bouche, il avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait.

Renji se tordit les doigts, presque plus inquiété par le ton d'Aizen que par le sort qu'il réservait à Grimmjow. Il songea à essayer de trouver l'espada avant Aizen, mais se ravisa en imaginant les conséquences catastrophiques si Aizen les découvrait ensemble. Il dut donc se résoudre à patienter.

* * *

><p>Pour une fois, ce fut Renji qui attendit devant les appartements de Grimmjow et non l'inverse. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrevue avec Aizen et Renji eut un sourire soulagé, quand il vit l'arrancar arriver, vivant et en un seul morceau. Il effaça du mieux qu'il put son stupide sourire et le héla :<p>

- Alors ?

Grimmjow savait parfaitement de quoi il désirait parler.

- Il m'envoie en mission... Un truc "dangereux" à ce qu'il paraît.

Et il rit, comme si la perspective le réjouissait ; c'était le cas.

- Tout seul ? murmura Renji, entrant à sa suite dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et, cette fois-ci comme toutes les autres, il ne se passerait rien d'anormal. Selon le souhait de Renji.

- J'me suffis à moi-même, rétorqua l'espada, puis il le regarda d'un air bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait que tu prends tes aises ici. Tu devrais peut-être ramener tes affaires...

- Rêve, refusa tout net Renji, mais il ne put que doucement rire à sa remarque. Répète-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'a dit...

L'idée de cette mission, si subite et périlleuse, lui déplaisait beaucoup, mais il le garda pour lui. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout au souvenir du comportement étrangement glacial d'Aizen quelques heures plus tôt.

- Il en a profité aussi pour m'poser des questions sur toi. Enfin... sur...

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire canaille. Il repensait à l'air calme et contrôlé qu'avait affiché à Aizen, tout en imaginant combien il devait enrager intérieurement, sous le masque. ça avait été un moment de délectation pour le sexta. S'il avait pu, il aurait baisé ce _cher_ Renji juste sous les yeux du boss. Même si ça avait été la dernière chose qu'il puisse faire de sa vie. Une ultime provocation ; l'unique victoire qu'il pourrait peut-être remporter sur lui.

- Sur... "nous", j'devrais dire, dit-il finalement, avec toujours cette mine réjouie et carnassière sur sa face de prédateur.

Renji n'eut pas vraiment la réaction qu'il souhaitait. Il se laissa tomber sur un sofa et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Je m'en doutais.

L'espada poursuivit ses préparatifs tout en parlant ; il comptait partir aussi vite que possible, histoire d'en finir avec cette mission qui, pourtant, pourrait s'avérer intéressante. Il avait une raison de revenir vite ; il ne fallait pas que le shinigami perde la main durant son absence.

- Continue, l'encouragea celui-ci.

- Bah... Le genre de questions déguisées qui m'emmerdent encore plus. Ses putains d'avertissements voilés... s'il savait où il peut s'les mettre ! Rien d'intéressant, Red. ça vaut même pas l'coup de t'les répéter.

Il dégagea ses vêtements sales du pied et acheva d'en revêtir des propres. Aussitôt après, il s'empara de son arme. A cet instant, une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Elle glissa sur-le-champ sur le manche de son katana. Grimmjow releva les yeux vers Renji, le visage un peu crispé._ Tout ça pour pas me toucher ?_

- Hé... dit le shinigami, d'abord dans un simple souffle. Tu devrais pas y aller, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr que j'sais ! s'écria-t-il. Tu m'prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- Non, je tiens à ma vie, termina-t-il en essayant de sourire, mais il était trop inquiet pour que son sourire fût parfaitement sincère.

Un rire narquois agita l'espada, tandis qu'il repoussait sa main. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand il s'arrêta et scruta Renji de cette manière ambiguë qui avait le don de mettre le shinigami si mal à l'aise. Celui-ci croisa les bras.

- Tu peux arrêter ça ?

Grimmjow poussa un soupir agacé et répliqua, avec mauvaise humeur :

- Quoi « ça » ?

Renji ne fléchit pas une seconde. Il répondit du tac-au-tac :

- Me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande.

- J'ai jamais eu envie de fourrer un morceau de viande.

Vulgaire... Stupide... Obscène... Marrant. Renji voulait rester sérieux, mais sentit qu'il allait rire. Il essaya de se retenir et échoua. Il s'était détourné, mais, lorsqu'il porta de nouveau son regard sur l'espada, ce dernier s'éloignait déjà. Il lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

- J'compte sur toi pour pas te la couler douce en mon absence ! A plus tard shinigami !

Sans se retourner. C'était bien son genre.

* * *

><p>Les semaines s'écoulèrent ; le délai annoncé par Grimmjow avant son départ fut rapidement dépassé. Renji avait suivi le planning, n'avait modifié en rien ses habitudes concernant l'entraînement. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose sans son nouveau "mentor". Jamais il ne l'aurait appelé ainsi, mais c'était pourtant bel et bien le rôle qu'il tenait désormais. Bien qu'il essayât de les mettre de côté, ses inquiétudes finirent par le ronger. Et si Aizen l'avait envoyé à une mort certaine ? Il était capable de tout et ce n'était pas comme si Grimmjow était irremplaçable à ses yeux. Renji devait savoir. Il ne se doutait surtout pas de l'identité de celui qui l'aiderait à apaiser ses craintes.<p>

Ses doigts serraient le tissu de son pantalon, sous la large table de marbre. Oserait-il seulement prendre la parole ? Et surtout pour formuler pareille demande ? Il n'était pas à sa place ici ; il ne le serait jamais. La moitié des personnes attablées le méprisait ; l'autre le détestait, en raison de sa seule condition de shinigami et de "favori" d'Aizen.

Renji se tendit encore davantage ; sa dernière séance avec Grimmjow défilait dans son esprit. L'espada face à lui. Pas essoufflé du tout. Qui riait. Pourtant, Renji avit vraiment pensé qu'il avait progressé de manière significative... Il s'était senti si déçu. _Un peu de couilles, Red... C'est vraiment trop te demander ? Même quand c'est à toi d'attaquer, tu trembles comme une fillette ! Aie la niaque, merde ! _Le bruit de la lame qui tombe par terre et qui signe une énième humiliation pour Renji._ Regarde ! J'me défends même pas !_

- Excusez-moi !

Il s'était même dressé de son siège. C'était de trop ; il se rassit en maîtrisant sa précipitation et l'embarras qui l'envahissait lentement. Les regards avaient convergé vers lui, tous surpris, hormis naturellement ceux d'Aizen et de Gin.

- J'ai une... faveur à demander.

_Merde. Abruti._ Il avait mal choisi le mot. Des ricanements moqueurs, des mots prononcés à voix basse, coururent tout autour. Qu'importait ; Renji tâcha de conserver son sérieux et de ne pas les laisser le déstabiliser. Il poursuivit :

- Je voudrais aller m'enquérir de Jaggerjack.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers le fauteuil resté trop longtemps vide. Aizen, lui, n'avait pas dévié son regard de Renji. Il était furieux ; Renji le devina tout de suite, en dépit de son apparente absence de réaction.

- Et tu espères que je te laisse aller, simplement... comme ça ? répliqua Sozuke, avec son flegme légendaire. Même s'il brûlait de rage, entièrement, de l'intérieur.

Gin s'empressa de prendre la parole, provoquant une nouvelle surprise générale.

- De toute façon, esseulé en plein Hueco Mundo, il finira par revenir vers nous. Nous serions son seul échappatoire. A condition de le priver de certains pouvoirs avant de le lâcher dans la nature bien entendu...

Aizen était coincé. Une fois de plus, par la faute de son second. Il céda, juste parce qu'il ne pouvait jouer les sensibles et les protecteurs devant ses subordonnés. Parce qu'il ne devait pas paraître avoir peur de gaspiller la vie de Renji.

- Très bien... Szayel t'aidera dans tes préparatifs.

Aizen suivit des yeux les deux hommes, qui se retiraient. Puis il attendit tranquillement que tous les autres, hormis son cher ami Ichimaru, aient quitté la salle. Il le retint alors.

- Gin ?

- Quoi donc ?

_Et épargne-moi ton sourire ; je le déteste désormais._ Il poursuivit sur un ton de plus en plus sec :

- Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu devrais te méfier.

- Pour une fois... tu es on ne peut plus clair.

- Parfait. Je suis heureux que le message soit passé.

* * *

><p>Renji secoua le bracelet à son poignet droit, l'invention de Szayel qui le privait d'une partie de ses capacités et s'apparentait aux fers destinés aux esclaves. Pour le garder sur cette terre aride, sans espoir de fuite. Il avait déjà essayé à maintes reprises de le briser, à coups de pierre, de sorts, au risque de se blesser, voire de se mutiler. En vain. Il se râcla la gorge. Il était tombé à court d'eau la veille et la soif commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir. Il s'arrêta subitement. Une brise sèche s'était levée. Le vent du désert, le sirocco qui pouvait se révéler très violent.<p>

Le shinigami se mit en quête d'un abri, où se terrer durant la tempête. Mais où trouver un refuge dans cette immensité plane de sable, s'étalant à perte de vue ? Pas un relief. Déjà, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il ployait l'échine. Il n'y vit bientôt presque plus, les bourrasques charriant le sable. Il continua d'avancer ; il n'avait guère d'autre choix. Il éviterait ainsi de finir enseveli. Pour un temps au moins.

Il remonta encore le col de sa veste, parvenant à peine à couvrir ses narines. Il se protégea les yeux de la main et essaya d'observer les environs. Mais tout se ressemblait. Il tournait sans doute en rond, sans même s'en rendre compte. Soudain, il crut apercevoir une ombre à travers le sable. Non, pas maintenant. Szayel lui avait même parlé de vasta lorde. Si c'était le cas, il était fini. La créature paraissait se diriger dans sa direction, à toute vitesse, nullement entravée par la tempête. Renji fit demi-tour, quand un poids tomba sur ses épaules. Il voulut se débattre et dégainer, surtout à la vue de cette gueule de fauve penchée sur lui et prête à le dévorer. Il lutta, mais, la seconde d'après, le poids sur lui diminuait et un Grimmjow encapuchonné le secouait.

- C'est moi, espèce de demeuré ! hurla-t-il, pour couvrir le vacarme.

Sur ce, il reprit son apparence d'énorme panthère. Sous celle humaine, il n'aurait pas pu traîner le shinigami jusqu'à son repaire, une cavité rocheuse à une dizaine de minutes de leur point de départ. Renji avait bel et bien tourné en rond. Aussitôt arrivés, l'espada le lâcha par terre et recouvrit son aspect habituel.

- Alors... tu fous quoi ici ?

Il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de Renji, en tout cas, pas la vérité.

- Tu sais quoi ? Economise ta salive ! J'le sais ce que tu fiches ici ! Ce qui m'étonne plus c'est qu'il t'ait laissé jouer ta vie à pile ou face comme ça !

Renji feignit d'ignorer sa dernière remarque et répondit enfin :

- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mon seul...

Ne surtout pas employer le mot "ami". Parce que ce n'était pas ça.

- Mon seul allié contre Aizen.

- Arrête les conneries, Red. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, vrai ou faux ?

Le shinigami ne l'avouerait pas, du moins pas aussi facilement ; Grimmjow le savait et ça ne rendait le jeu que plus amusant. S'il fallait lui rentrer dedans, il pouvait le faire. Au sens propre comme au figuré. L'espada, installé par terre, se détendit et ricana :

- Red... T'es pas mal dans ton genre et... J'te plais.

Il jouait cash. Comme toujours. Quelque part, ce caractère linéaire, constant, certes dans l'emportement et la violence, en était rassurant. Il ne soufflait pas le chaud et le froid. Il rit un peu et continua, avec assurance :

- Parce que, quand tu m'vois, tu te dis dans ta petite tête : "Voilà un gars qui n'a rien à voir avec ce bâtard qui m'a abandonné comme une merde."

Renji grinça un peu des dents, mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, c'était bel et bien de cette manière que les choses s'étaient passées. Il tâcha de rester détendu.

- Ouais, pas faux. Toi, tu es un autre genre de bâtard.

Mais il le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans quoi il aurait déclenché la colère de l'espada.

- Essayes pas d'éviter le sujet, l'arrêta ce dernier. J'peux t'apporter ce que tu veux.

Il le détailla rapidement. Une fois de plus._ Et tu pourrais peut-être remplir mes besoins aussi._

- Tiens donc ? Continue, je t'en prie, ironisa Renji, mais il peinait à croire que Grimmjow fût capable d'un soupçon de psychologie ; il était impatient de découvrir s'il l'avait aussi bien cerné qu'il le prétendait.

- C'est pas bien compliqué. T'en as marre des machinations à la con, des mensonges... Et tu sais que tout ça, c'est pas mon genre. C'est pas moi.

Renji s'était assis face à lui. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Grimmjow, tandis qu'il parlait.

- Attention, j'te parle pas de grand amour et de merdes de ce genre. Juste... de sexe. T'as pas envie de te prendre la tête et moi non plus. Surtout pas.

Il le sonda de ses yeux céruléens. Une foule de petites émotions, révélées par des signes tout aussi infimes, se succédèrent. La révolte, la gêne alors qu'il réalisait que chacun de ses mots sonnait juste, puis l'acceptation. Tout ça débouchant sur un sourire adorable.

- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple pour moi que pour toi... mais j'ai un coeur, moi, et je préfèrerais qu'il ne resserve pas.

Grimmjow se moqua sans trop de méchanceté et s'exclama avec détachement, sûrement pour masquer sa légère déception :

- Comme tu voudras ! Parce que tu penses vraiment tomber amoureux de moi ?

- Non, répondit-il évasivement, mais je m'attacherai forcément un peu.

C'était à son tour de parler franchement.

- De toute façon, ce ne serait pas te rendre service que d'accepter, acheva-t-il.

Grimmjow le suivit des yeux, lorsqu'il se remit debout et alla s'appuyer contre la paroi de la grotte, lui tournant le dos.

- Aizen ne tolérerait pas ça.

- Il est pas obligé d'être au courant, rétorqua l'espada, qui se surprenait lui-même à insister et à mettre du même coup un peu de son ego de côté.

- Il finira par le savoir, comme il sait toujours tout.

* * *

><p><em>Merci aux lecteurs,<em>

_Beast Out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 :**

Dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage. Inlassable, infatigable. Tout l'inverse de Renji, qui se sentait vidé. Pas vraiment éreinté, juste... creux. Voilà quatre bonnes heures qu'il fixait le plafond irrégulier de la caverne. Il s'ennuyait, certes, mais toujours pas autant que Grimmjow qui tournait comme un lion en cage. Sa tension montait, d'abord lentement, graduellement, puis de plus en plus vite ; Renji la ressentait presque. Alors qu'il passait non loin de lui, il attrapa au passage un pan de son hakama.

- Hé... Assieds-toi. Tu me donnes le tournis.

- T'avises pas d'me donner d'ordres.

Renji souffla doucement, mais prit sur lui.

- _S'il te plaît_, Grimmjow.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus un bruit, hormis celui du vent au-dehors, pour troubler leur ennui. Le shinigami redressa le buste et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- On ne va pas sortir de sitôt, n'est-ce pas ?

- ça tient qu'à toi qu'on s'occupe... rétorqua l'arrancar.

Un petit jeu ; encore une sorte de bizutage, auquel il ne pourrait pas dire _stop_. Parce que, ce que l'espada commençait, il le terminait. A l'exception peut-être du cas de cet imbécile de Kurosaki... Peu importait ; il n'était qu'en sursis. Sa mort était déjà programmée. Seule l'échéance demeurait incertaine. Et, après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Avec un peu de chance, ce même jour où il l'écraserait, il pourrait peut-être lui balancer qu'il avait baisé son meilleur pote.

Les yeux bleutés détaillèrent Renji, comme s'ils incisaient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Le regard qu'il lui rendit était à la fois défiant et intrigué. Une manière pour le shinigami de lui confirmer qu'il ne le craignait pas, même s'il savait très bien avec quelle facilité il aurait pu le tuer. Le supprimer. Une poignée de secondes auraient peut-être suffi. Renji n'avait jamais vraiment pu constater l'étendue de la puissance de Jaggerjack. L'arrancar s'amusait clairement à leurs entraînements, comme un adulte qu'on aurait précipité dans un jardin d'enfants. Renji devait s'en tenir à ce qu'Ichigo lui avait raconté et, en s'y fiant, il ne doutait pas qu'il ne ferait pas long feu contre Grimmjow.

L'espada s'assit à côté de lui, un peu trop près au goût de Renji, mais il ne remua pas d'un pouce. _Je n'ai pas peur de toi._ Il le considéra attentivement, à la dérobée, Grimmjow scrutant l'extérieur de la grotte d'un air blasé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son trou de hollow. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours intrigué chez les arrancars. A en voir un de si près, ça lui semblait presque... doux ? Etait-ce douloureux ? Il approcha à peine sa main. Se figea quasi-immédiatement._ Non, mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée._ Grimmjow ne le tuerait pas pour si peu... Si, justement. Il l'aurait même fait pour bien moins que ça. Il ramenait sa main à lui quand des doigts le chopèrent au poignet et le retinrent.

Renji leva les yeux vers Jaggerjack, qui le regardait, désabusé. Pas vraiment fâché, juste indifférent. _Trop_ neutre. L'espada poussa un soupir et, sans lâcher son poignet, posa ses mains sur l'intérieur de son trou de hollow.

- Content ? lâcha-t-il.

Renji ne répondit pas. La sensation sous ses doigts était juste trop étrange pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Son index traça le contour extérieur, les autres doigts frôlant l'intérieur. C'était tellement bizarre.

- ça fait mal ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, répondit Grimmjow, avant de frissonner un peu. Putain, t'as les mains froides.

Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur les volutes de sable, pour mettre de côté cette envie qui montait peu à peu, partant de son bas ventre. Mais le contact se poursuivait ; le bout des doigts glissait toujours sur cette peau unique en son genre. Si sensible, si réactive. Comme s'il touchait directement ses entrailles.

- Tu te souviens du moment où c'est arrivé ?

- Toutes ces questions... se moqua Grimmjow, à voix basse. Honnêtement, r'garde-moi dans les yeux... Et il planta son regard dans celui du shinigami, qui ne le fuit pas. T'attends quel genre de réponse ?

Les doigts s'écartèrent immédiatement. Mais pour s'arrêter plus haut. Bien au-delà du trou de hollow. Renji avait eu largement le temps, ces dernières heures, de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il était, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même, resté fidèle à Aizen, même après sa trahison. Même en le haïssant. Les autres ne semblaient plus pouvoir l'intéresser de cette manière, comme si le regard qu'il portait sur le monde entier avait changé. Il aurait pu encore rougir devant un décolleté de Rangiku, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à aller plus loin, ni avec elle, ni avec une autre femme, ni avec un homme. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tous si... "respectables". Personne ne bousculait les choses, ne le bousculait lui, comme Grimmjow le faisait.

- T'aimes bien jouer avec le feu, pas vrai ? Derrière tes p'tits airs de shinigami tout gentil et innocent !

Il ricana. Aizen pouvait bien lui avoir fait tout ce qu'il voulait ; Grimmjow le surpasserait. Si Renji se décidait à sauter le pas. Le shinigami se mit face à l'espada.

- Je prends toujours moins de risques avec toi qu'avec Aizen...

_Parce que, toi, tu ne peux pas me décevoir. Je n'attends rien de toi. Absolument rien. Je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'une bête._

- J'te préviens... Impossible de faire marche arrière... susurra Grimmjow, dans un grondement féral.

De toute façon, si Renji se dégageait maintenant, il passerait pour quoi ? Une "pétasse" ?

- Baise-moi.

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire en coin.

- C'était bien ce que t'avais dit, huh ? Quand on s'est rencontrés ?

Plus exactement ce qu'il l'avait _forcé_ à dire. Il évita aussi de mentionner le fait qu'il avait manqué de le tuer ce jour-là, même si Renji ne risquait pas d'avoir oublié à quel point leur première rencontre avait été "houleuse". Le shinigami passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- ça t'avait pas suffi à ce moment-là. Et maintenant ?

- J'crois que... c'est plutôt pas mal, ricana Grimmjow, la voix rauque.

- Je dois être dingue... soupira Renji, tout en achevant de se débarrasser de ses habits, déjà entrouverts par Grimmjow.

Au fond, il savait que ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de céder à ses pulsions primitives. Surtout avec un ennemi. Du moins, Grimmjow l'était-il vraiment encore ? Et si un peu de sexe pouvait aider son coeur à effacer le passé ? Où était le mal ? Le sexta ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris assez longtemps ; il était temps qu'il s'amuse vraiment. Il rit tout bas.

_- _J'vais t'montrer un truc _vraiment_ dingue.

Il balança ses vêtements dans un coin et plaqua Renji au sol, prisonnier sous lui. Renji se tendit une seconde. ça faisait si longtemps. Le contact d'un corps contre le sien, nu. Il mit un peu de temps avant de murmurer :

- Pas de fausses promesses ?

- Avec moi ? Jamais !

Renji ne se rendit pas compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow rentre en lui. Il se foutait du reste, des caresses, des baisers ; ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Juste du rush de sang et d'adrénaline. La montée progressive jusqu'à la libération. Cette escalade du plaisir.

- Plus fort... réclama Renji. C'est pas ma première...

Un va-et-vient beaucoup plus vigoureux le fit taire aussitôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de se répéter. Rapidement, il ne put plus parler du tout.

- Tu veux que j'me la joue violent, c'est ça ? ricana Grimmjow, un peu essoufflé mais bien loin de la respiration saccadée de Reni. Si t'aimes ça comme ça, effectivement, tu risques d'craquer pour moi !

Et il éclata de rire. Ce rire toujours si aliéné, si brutal. Il se repencha tout à coup sur sa proie, lui ricana à l'oreille, comme un défi :

- Comme ça ?

Tout en cognant toujours plus fort. Renji n'essuya pas la sueur qu'il avait laissée couler sur lui, dans son cou. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ; ça ressemblait davantage à une lutte, à une épreuve de force. Renji le frappa au visage, tout en sachant qu'au final, il se punissait lui-même. Grimmjow émit un grondement sonore, après lui avoir rendu la pareille. Il susurra d'une manière outrageusement obscène :

- Alors c'était comme ça qu'il t'le faisait ?

_Non justement... Avec lui, c'était tout le contraire._ Et c'était exactement pour ça que Renji voulait encaisser toute la violence de Grimmjow. Pour s'éloigner autant que possible du schéma qu'Aizen avait posé. Pour essayer d'en sortir. C'était peut-être encore possible. Même dans sa façon de ressentir, l'espada était à l'opposé d'Aizen, qui restait pour ainsi dire impassible, sous contrôle, jusque dans l'amour. Sozuke éprouvait du plaisir, mais ne le montrait pas. Juste une énième chose qu'il gardait égoïstement pour lui et qui avait assez perturbé Renji dans les premiers temps. Alors que Grimmjow baisait comme il se battait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il grognait, grondait, au point que Renji avait l'impression de véritablement s'unir à une bête. Mais ça ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Quand la tension retomba, que leurs deux pulsions eurent été assouvies, Renji roula sur le ventre, allongé sur leur tas de vêtements en pagaille. Grimmjow était assis par terre près de lui, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Renji voulut le toucher. Il s'accroupit et approcha sa main de son épaule. Grimmjow le repoussa. Le jeu devait avoir ses limites et c'était à lui de les poser.

- Non.

_J'fais ça pour toi. Et ton p'tit coeur trop tendre._ Peut-être aussi dans son propre intérêt. Renji avait peut-être envie de devenir sien, dans l'instant, parce qu'il était encore troublé, mais il n'en mesurait pas toute la signification. Si Grimmjow s'appropriait quelque chose, il ne le lâchait plus. Il ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure ; il ne donnait pas dans le pardon. Il était capable de tout. Parce qu'abandonner, sur n'importe quel terrain, n'allait pas de pair avec sa fierté. Alors... c'était sans doute mieux d'en rester là.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient réussi à achever la mission d'Aizen. Il s'agissait de traquer des déserteurs à travers le Hueco Mundo et il ne restait qu'à sceller le sort d'un dernier. Renji avait assisté de loin à l'assassinat. Un coup de lame bien placé et c'était terminé. Puis ils étaient rentrés, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé dans cette foutue caverne. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un baiser ou une caresse, juste un regard en passant les portes. Comme pour se dire que ce n'était pas mal le peu de temps que ça avait duré.<p>

Aizen réclama à les voir, séparément, comme s'il désirait confronter leurs versions des faits. Ils lui racontèrent la vérité, en faisant abstraction de leur petit écart de conduite. Renji frémit, quand il comprit qu'Aizen lui retirerait lui-même ce qui entravait ses poignets. Il le vit s'approcher de lui ; Renji venait tout juste de rentrer à Las Noches et il savait que tout son corps portait encore l'odeur de Grimmjow. Il regarda vite de tous les côtés, mais il était piégé. De toute manière, Aizen l'apprendrait. Quand Sozuke fut près de lui, il attrapa doucement ses poignets, puis il réalisa ce qui terrifiait tant Renji. Quelque part, Renji voulait sourire, rire de son "malheur"._ C'est bien fait._ Mais, dès qu'il rencontra son regard, il en perdit toute envie. Un regard glacial, empli de déception et... de dégoût.

Dans un claquement sonore, les bracelets s'ouvrirent et tombèrent à terre. Mais les doigts restaient serrés autour de ses poignets, comme pour les remplacer. Leur pression croissait peu à peu, alors qu'ils semblaient chercher à s'ancrer dans la peau de Renji. Renji crut qu'il allait mourir, pas de la douleur, mais de l'angoisse, du malaise pesant. Il aurait presque préféré qu'Aizen l'achève, tout de suite, juste pour mettre un terme à cette tension extrême. Mais, au lieu de ça, il se contentait de le fixer.

_Maintenant, je vois qui tu es. Et tout ce temps que j'ai gâché pour toi.  
><em>

Renji s'attendait à ce qu'ils se déchirent. Pour une fois, Aizen réagirait, parlerait, hurlerait. Renji aurait été fou de joie de le voir sortir de ses gonds, pour lui, à cause de lui. Quitte à en subir les conséquences. Au moins, il serait parvenu à rompre le silence qui les tuait à petit feu, depuis le début. Aizen aurait montré de l'attachement à la place de son indifférence habituelle. A la place, il finit par s'écarter de lui, libérant ses poignets sur lesquels ses doigts avaient imprimé leur marque. Renji criait de tout son être. Dans le silence. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Contre cette froideur. Il jeta un regard peiné sur Aizen, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne place dans son trône et ne lui fasse face de nouveau. Il continua de le regarder. Que voyait-il dans ses yeux bruns ? Plus rien.

Il était peut-être temps de tourner définitivement la page, puisque tout lui était égal, à cet être inhumain installé dans son trône de pierre. Renji était le seul à ne pas avoir avancé, piégé dans un amour imaginaire, comme si le temps s'était figé dans sa tête. Il afficha son air le plus distant et fermé, tandis qu'Aizen prenait la parole. Si calmement...

- Je souhaiterais te voir davantage impliqué dans notre plan. Maintenant que tu vas rester parmi nous, tu dois te voir attribuer une place et la mériter.

_Pour être certain de te mettre de mon côté et mieux te punir ensuite. _Et Renji le fixait toujours. Si Aizen s'imaginait le mettre plus bas que terre, il se trompait. C'était lui le seul fautif du tournant qu'avaient pris les choses. Il fallait voir les choses du bon côté ; Renji était libre. Peut-être pas dans les faits, puisqu'Aizen contrôlait tout ici, mais dans sa tête au moins.

- Bien... "Aizen-sama", acheva-t-il d'une voix presque acerbe. Puis-je disposer ?

_Son Excellence Sérénissime est-elle disposée, dans sa grande bonté, à me laisser partir ?_ pensa-t-il, sarcastique.

Et il sortit, avec son esprit allégé, mais aussi quand même une boule de colère logée dans son ventre. Grimmjow l'attendait dans ses appartements ; il ne patientait même plus à la porte. Renji fronça un peu les sourcils, mais ne releva pas. Il s'assit sur le lit et lâcha, sur un ton presque accablé :

- Il sait... Et il s'en fiche.

Grimmjow perçut bien toute la rage de Renji, toute sa rancoeur, lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots. Honnêtement, Renji s'attendait à ce que Grimmjow se rue sur lui, mais, au lieu de ça, il soupira. Renji, pendant une seconde, vit toutes ses nouvelles peurs se concrétiser. Il s'exclama :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec moi juste pour le provoquer ?

- Tu m'prends vraiment pour un con, conclut l'espada, assez agressivement. Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? Il est furieux et, s'il réagit pas maintenant, c'est juste qu'il nous prépare un bon gros sale coup. Il va nous l'faire payer très cher...

Il observa Renji, la tête dans les mains, qui paraissait toujours plus abattu. En réalité, c'était l'inverse. La perspective d'une quelconque réaction de la part d'Aizen le faisait revivre. Il se moquait d'en pâtir. Grimmjow n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il puisse penser de cette façon. Il reprit :

- Mais tu sais quoi ? ça valait l'coup. J'regrette pas.

Il réussit à rendre un peu le sourire au shinigami, qui sortit sa tête de ses mains et le regarda doucement :

- Tu ne sais même pas encore comment il va se venger.

- J'm'en fous.

* * *

><p>C'était risqué, mais Aizen s'était résolu à le faire, pour les jours où la pression devenait trop forte, même pour lui. Il ouvrit un grand placard dissimulé dans une paroi de ses appartements. Des rangées de sphères se succédaient sur des étagères, devant lui. Il se faisait face en quelque sorte ; il se confrontait à son passé, car chacune d'entre elles contenait un fragment de ses souvenirs, de ses moments passés avec Renji. Lorsqu'il se sentait plus meurtri que d'ordinaire, tout près de le montrer, il venait ici, sortait une sphère et se repassait le souvenir. Il revivait l'instant, revoyait les images, ré-entendait les sons. Seul le toucher manquait.<p>

Renji se croyait le seul à être déçu ; c'était loin d'être le cas. Aizen était blessé, dans ses sentiments et surtout dans son orgueil. Il soupira. Cette innocence qu'il avait aimée chez Renji n'était qu'un leurre, un mensonge comme ceux qu'il créait d'ordinaire lui-même. Un jeu de faux-semblants. Cette fois, c'était lui la victime d'une apparence trompeuse et il détestait ce sentiment d'avoir été dupé. Il s'empara d'une première sphère, la fixa. Un moment de détente sous un cerisier. Pas de sexe, mais c'était tout aussi agréable et tendre. Renji qui appuyait sa tête sur son torse. L'abandon et le bonheur sur son visage. Le parfum qu'exhalaient ses cheveux. Tant de petites choses subtiles qu'une bête comme Jaggerjack ne saisirait jamais.

Aizen resta à contempler le reflet de ce qui ne serait plus, hésitant. Pour finalement se décider. _Tu as choisi ton camp. De t'en aller._ Entre ses doigts, la sphère se consuma. Les minuscules débris tombèrent, glissant entre ses doigts, s'évanouissant en fumée avant de toucher le sol.

Puis il en saisit une autre. Renji qui traçait ses premiers traits de calligraphie, pour lui faire plaisir, même s'il détestait ça. Son énervement quand il dépassait ou manquait son trait. En repensant au nombre de pinceaux, aux quantités d'encre, qu'il avait gaspillés, Aizen se surprit à sourire. Il tourna et retourna le globe entre ses doigts, saisi d'un dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre ça, toutes ces années qui avaient décidé de sa voie, qui l'avaient convaincu de changer.

Si seulement il avait pu retourner dans le passé, pour prévenir ce "désastre". Il était l'égal des dieux, mais lui-même ne pouvait pas accomplir pareil miracle. Il enrageait ; à quoi bon cette puissance si elle ne lui permettait même pas de conserver une personne à ses côtés... Un craquement retentit. Il constata que la sphère qu'il tenait s'était fissurée. Un moment de plus réduit en poussières...

Non, il fallait tout effacer._ Je ne peux pas permettre d'être ralenti._ Parce que son but dépassait largement Renji désormais. Ses yeux parcoururent les sphères ; son regard se durcit et une vague de flammes ravagea les premières rangées. Le feu atteignait le dernier rang quand un des globes glissa avant d'être touché. Aizen ne put s'empêcher de le rattraper, au lieu de le laisser exploser sur le pavé. Il lutta pour céder, mais son regard restait rivé sur l'abîme qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il replongea dans son passé, avant de vraiment pouvoir y mettre un frein. La plongée s'était effectuée bien plus vite que d'habitude.

Il écrivait à son bureau. Le stylo courait à toute vitesse. Parce qu'il ne devait pas perdre cette combinaison qu'il avait trouvée presque par miracle, la clef du coffre-fort renfermant les secrets du Gotei. Il dessinait la dernière figure de cet interminable code, quand la porte de la pièce s'était ouverte à la volée pour se refermer quasi-aussitôt. Renji avait surgi, alors qu'il aurait dû être en pleine séance d'entraînement. Aizen voulut cacher la lettre dans un tiroir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Son jeune amant balaya la table, d'un geste à mi-chemin entre la fougue et l'élégance. Tout s'était renversé à terre, tous les écrits se mélangeant, de l'encre les recouvrant, le précieux secret se perdant. Dans la seconde, Aizen avait songé à le tuer, le passer sur sa lame ; il devait l'avouer. Mais Renji avait contourné la table, était allé droit à lui et avait ravi sa bouche. Comme ça, toujours sans un mot. Renji se moquait souvent de lui, répétant qu'il parlait trop. Il avait raison ; parfois, les mots étaient inutiles. Ce jour-là, Renji lui avait bien démontré l'utilité de débarrasser son bureau. Mais surtout, Aizen l'avait pardonné pour son erreur. Une des rares fois où il avait fait preuve de clémence, d'humanité.

Lorsque le souvenir mourut et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans ses appartements, dans ce présent où Renji ne l'aimait plus, ne s'introduirait plus dans son bureau par surprise, Aizen expérimenta de nouveau cette sensation de vide qu'il s'attachait à oublier d'habitude. Sans qu'il en connaisse la raison, le Hogyoku dans son torse se fit soudain douloureux. Il envoyait des pulsations atrocement douloureuses dans son corps tout entier. Comme si l'organisme d'Aizen le savait mauvais, reconnaissait enfin ce corps étranger et cherchait par tous les moyens à l'expulser.

Il crut vraiment le perdre. Dans la panique, il posa sa main dessus, appuya de toutes ses forces. Loin de décroître, la souffrance s'intensifiait. Aizen se retint de sa main libre à l'étagère vide. Nul n'aurait pu lui apprendre ce que souffrir signifiait, mais il découvrait à ce mot un sens tout nouveau.

_Non, ne me rejettes pas... Tu ne peux pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !_ Quand c'était son corps qui rejetait l'Hogyoku et pas l'inverse. Mais il n'avait pas fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait rester dieu, chasser tout de l'homme jusque-là. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son thorax, glissèrent sous la peau pour repousser l'artefact. Au prix de maints efforts, d'une lutte acharnée, il parvint à le conserver. Et la petite voix que les souvenirs avaient réveillée dans sa tête se tut.

* * *

><p><em>Merci aux lecteurs (et oui, maintenant, ça va être plutôt la merde xD),<br>_

_Beast Out_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 :  
><strong>

Aizen ne comprenait pas ; il avait maintes fois dit à Renji qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, lui demander s'il venait à manquer de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, les séries de vols se poursuivaient. Les plaintes se succédaient. Il avait réussi à attraper son disciple au détour d'un couloir, mais celui-ci avait refusé tout net d'aborder le sujet. Mais il avait dit :

- Je me sortirai de là tout seul.

Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage à Aizen pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Quelqu'un se servait de Renji au Gotei, tirait profit de ses méfaits. Avec sa fierté, Renji n'admettrait rien, surtout pas à lui, alors il se décida à enquêter de son côté. Il n'en eut pas besoin. Le soir venu, sûrement parce qu'il lui avait promis de réglé le problème le matin même, Renji frappa à sa porte. Une pluie diluvienne se déversait sur les toits. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Aizen ouvrit et resta sans voix, en découvrant son protégé recouvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures. A peine s'était-il effacé pour lui permettre d'entrer que Renji s'était engouffré à l'intérieur. Le rouge leva des yeux immenses et mouillés, par la pluie ou des larmes. Il déclara, d'une voix brisée que les battements de l'averse taisaient presque :

- Je l'ai fait.

_J'ai arrêté._

- Pour toi.

Aizen avait gardé dans ses mains ses deux poignets couverts de marques de ligatures. Il avait simplement dit :

- Leurs noms.

Et Renji s'était subitement mis à pleurer, parce qu'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour le faire, parce que, derrière ses airs de rebelle, il restait vulnérable. Aizen était resté très froid, distant presque, mais Renji savait depuis longtemps à présent que c'était juste sa façon d'être. Entre ses sanglots, le brun avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait : l'identité des coupables. Il avait installé son élève sur son lit. Il se rappelait encore le regard de Renji sur lui à cet instant, empli d'espoir, comme s'il allait le sauver et l'emmener très loin.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Ils auront quitté le Gotei dès demain.

_Dès cette nuit. _Puis il était sorti. Un par un, il les avait réveillés, certains de sa division, d'autres de la 11ème. Comme si ça suffirait à l'empêcher de faire justice. Il les avait menés sous le cerisier, à l'écart, là où Renji et lui se donnaient parfois rendez-vous ; aucun d'eux n'avait osé questionner le vénéré et respecté Sozuke-taicho. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ils étaient là ; ils ne le sauraient jamais. Aizen les avait dévisagés, l'un après l'autre, dans le silence angoissant de la pluie.

- Déshabillez-vous.

Ils l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds, mais il avait réitéré sa demande, toujours aussi calmement :

- Déshabillez-vous.

Alors ils avaient fini par s'exécuter. Aizen ne les quittait pas des yeux, son visage toujours aussi impassible, aussi neutre, malgré la haine qui le tenaillait. Avant de démissionner, ils auraient rendu leurs uniformes, leurs lames. De plus, nus, la décomposition de leurs cadavres s'opérerait plus vite ; très rapidement, ils seraient méconnaissables. Il y avait peu de chances que quiconque s'inquiétât de leur disparition, mais Aizen était prévoyant. Il préférait parer à toute éventualité.

Quand ils avaient été nus comme des vers, parfaitement vulnérables, Aizen avait dégainé et, d'un seul et unique coup, il leur avait tous tranché la gorge. Les corps s'étaient écroulés devant lui, à ses pieds. Il avait enjambé le plus proche, fixé la mare de sang grenat que la pluie miraculeuse de cette nuit-là aurait tôt fait de faire disparaître. Puis il avait rengainé et, comme si de rien n'était, il était allé quérir de grands sacs dans un bâtiment tout proche.

Après avoir rempli chaque sac d'un cadavre, il les avait charriés lui-même jusqu'au fleuve et, un à un, il les avait jetés à l'eau. Puis il avait attendu là, dans la nuit, sous la pluie torrentielle, que le courant les emportât. Le lendemain, lorsque Renji s'était réveillé, il était là, auprès de lui. Il avait souri et lui avait promis :

- C'est terminé. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler d'eux.

Renji l'avait remercié, sans véritablement comprendre, sans oser imaginer une seule seconde qu'un homme qu'il jugeait si bon commettrait des atrocités pareilles, même au nom de celui qu'il aimait.

_Il les a tués. Tous. Maintenant, je sais. Maintenant, je vois derrière le masque.  
><em>

_ça, je pouvais encore te le pardonner, mais... que me caches-tu d'autre ?_ Assis à sa nouvelle place, Renji scrutait anxieusement la personne dont il ne connaissait, en définitive, quasiment rien. Celui qui l'avait mené si haut, à des niveaux d'euphorie inégalés, et qui l'avait fait retomber plus bas que terre. _Maintenant, remets-moi debout. _Il lui aurait donné tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce dont il rêvait. Pourvu qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Manque de chance, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

L'atmosphère n'avait jamais été aussi pesante, aussi angoissante que ces jours-ci. Même Grimmjow se tenait un peu à carreau. Lui et Renji n'échangeaient jamais un regard en public et, s'ils devaient se parler, ils s'arrangeaient pour y mettre de l'agressivité. Parfois, ils n'avaient pas à forcer le trait ; après tout, tous deux gardaient un fort caractère et s'emportaient sans mal. Ils espéraient ainsi se faire oublier d'Aizen, qui avait bien plus important à gérer en cette période de troubles.

- Les shinigamis tenteront bientôt de récupérer leurs précieux amis ici présents. Soyez prêts à les accueillir comme il se doit.

- Je croyais que celui-là était avec nous ! s'exclama Yammy, en désignant Renji, qui faisait profil bas ces derniers temps.

C'était à la fois une surprise et une question. Sans lever ses yeux de la surface immaculée de la table, Renji sentit le regard pénétrant d'Aizen sur lui. Il entendit sa voix, un brin ironique :

- Je crois qu'il ne sait plus vraiment lui-même de quel côté il est.

- Alors c'est un traître ! s'emporta l'espada décima. Il ne nous sert à rien, ni à nous, ni à vous boss !

Il n'avait échappé à personne que Renji et Aizen occupaient des chambres séparées et ne se fréquentaient, pour ainsi dire, plus du tout. Sans doute croyaient-ils tous que Aizen s'était parfaitement lassé de sa "distraction temporaire". Yammy bondit sur ses pieds. Pendant une seconde, Renji crut qu'il le tuerait, là, devant tout le monde, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. _Et s'il me frappait... comme ces hommes autrefois... Aizen, ferais-tu quelque chose ? Un petit geste ?_

- N'interrompts pas Aizen-sama, glissa Tia à l'adresse de Yammy, à la fois comme un conseil et une menace. Puis elle retomba aussitôt dans son mutisme habituel.

Aizen, sans rien perdre de son flegme, répliqua, d'une voix imperceptiblement refroidie :

- Non, Yammy. Ne t'en fais pas. Il _sert_.

Il discerna l'infime frémissement de rage qui partit des poings de Renji. L'agacement de Renji était tel qu'il perdit le fil de la réunion ; il ne réussit à en attraper une bribe, même lorsque le sujet changea. Aizen avait le talent pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Quand, à la fin de la séance, tous retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, Renji tenta vainement de capter le regard de Sozuke, qui l'ignora. Forcément volontairement. Pour Renji, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Pourquoi, de toute manière, essayer de rétablir le contact ? C'était aussi absurde que de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Ce n'était pas l'heure de s'entraîner, mais Renji en éprouvait l'immense besoin. Si Szayel avait pu façonner une cible à l'effigie d'Aizen, ç'aurait été un rêve. Mais Renji ne risquait pas de réclamer une chose pareille. A peine venait-il d'entrer dans la salle que plusieurs espadas le considérèrent d'un oeil méprisant et vaguement interrogateur.

- Il va falloir m'expliquer, débuta Yammy, qui, visiblement, ne paraissait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Pourquoi on peut pas te démolir si t'es plus la putain du patron ?

Renji ne se laissa pas marcher sur les pieds, mais il ne se lança dans pas une confrontation directe. Il répondit sans trop d'agressivité :

- Je sais aussi me battre, vous savez...

Un concert de rires éclata parmi les arrancars. Renji soupira. Il se sentait à mille lieues de ces préoccupations. Ils voulaient se moquer de lui ? Qu'ils le fassent. Il contourna le colossal Yammy pour atteindre le terrain, quand Nnoitra lui bloqua le passage, en appuyant son long bras maigre sur le mur. Renji émit un nouveau, bref soupir. Le quinta était l'un de ceux qui prenait le plus de plaisir à le descendre, à la moindre occasion.

- T'es si pressé que ça ?

Les doigts de Renji se serrèrent autour du manche de son katana. Nnoitra ricana. Le rire était sordide.

- Et ben quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

- Fous-lui la paix ! Il a autr'chose à foutre qu'entendre tes conneries !

_Sauvé_. Même si Renji peinait encore à croire que Grimmjow puisse vraiment venir à son aide et prendre sa défense en public. Il regarda, sans y mettre une once d'émotion, Jaggerjack s'interposer entre lui et Jiruga. Celui-ci courba un peu le dos pour se mettre à leur hauteur et souligna, d'une voix venimeuse :

- ça m'étonne que la situation ne te gêne pas... Surtout en sachant que c'est un ami de Kurosaki...

- Figure-toi qu'Aizen me l'a refilé pour mes "bons et loyaux services" ! balança Grimmjow, de but en blanc, sur un ton très détaché.

Nnoitra fronça les sourcils, un peu incrédule. Depuis quand Grimmjow était-il un "élève modèle" qu'on récompensait ?

- Ah ? Vraiment ?

- Va savoir, ricana Grimmjow, toujours avec désinvolture. Il a peut-être enfin pigé que la manière forte marchait pas avec moi !

Renji n'intervint pas une seule fois. Il se contentait d'agir comme si Aizen l'avait véritablement abandonné sous le joug du sexta. Grimmjow et Nnoitra échangèrent un regard peu amical, avant que le bleuté ne reprenne :

- Maintenant que tout est clair... On aimerait y aller.

Nnoitra n'émit pas d'objection. Certains récents changements prenaient du sens à la lumière de ces révélations ; Grimmjow s'était montré plutôt calme comparé à d'habitude ces derniers jours. Le sexta attrapa Renji par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui hors de la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un renfoncement du couloir, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Grimmjow lâcha Renji, qui lui lança un regard assez contrarié.

- Je voulais me défouler...

- Reste toujours un autre moyen de le faire, rit l'espada à mi-voix, dans une sorte de grondement lubrique.

Le shinigami ne manqua pas de sourire. Grimmjow était presque certain de l'avoir cerné maintenant. Un jeune homme très peu sûr de lui, en dépit de tout ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Du genre à ne pas vouloir franchir la ligne. Quelqu'un qui nécessitait beaucoup d'attention et pas une adoration discrète. Il lui fallait du concret, du visible. Il avait de la chance ; Grimmjow n'était surtout pas du genre à dissimuler ses intentions ou à y aller par quatre chemins. L"assurance dont le rouge manquait cruellement, il devait la trouver chez son... "partenaire"... ?

L'espada n'était pas doté de tact, mais il n'en était pas moins observateur et il avait détecté la modification progressive dans le comportement de Renji, au fil des semaines passées à s'entraîner ensemble, à se côtoyer chaque jour des heures durant. Tout de suite, Renji se retenait de sourire davantage. Bientôt, il se mordrait la lèvre inférieure. Et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Grimmjow l'aurait dans son lit s'il le décidait. ça n'était pas de la manipulation, mais du simple bon sens, des déductions toutes bêtes tirées de l'observation de la proie. Bien sûr, ça ne marchait pas sans un soupçon d'attirance réciproque... Et une bonne dose de curiosité.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'avait présumé l'espada, Renji perdit soudain son sourire.

- T'as vu comment il se fout de ma gueule ?

_Et merde_. L'inconnue dans l'équation. Aizen. Il fallait toujours qu'il finisse par revenir dans la conversation. Grimmjow cacha son agacement comme il put. Il s'adossa au mur, bras croisés.

- Tu lui accordes trop d'importance. Fais pas gaffe à ce connard égocentrique.

- Dit comme ça... on dirait que tu parles de toi.

L'espada lui jeta un coup d'oeil peu amène, en biais, mais il ne tarda pas à voir que Renji arborait un petit sourire malicieux, auquel Grimmjow ne manqua pas de répondre. Il ricana tout bas :

- C'est vraiment ton truc les "connards égocentriques"...

- Jusqu'à un certain degré... Il semblerait bien.

A cette seconde précise, Renji prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire : il flirtait. Comme un adolescent. Et avec un espada, avec Grimmjow. Il en rougit de honte. Il valait sûrement mieux passer directement aux choses sérieuses, en omettant toutes ces petites choses qui créaient de la dépendance et de l'affection. Après tout, vis-à-vis d'Aizen, leur situation ne pouvait plus vraiment s'aggraver.

- Ta chambre ou la mienne ? demanda un peu abruptement le shinigami.

Sa rudesse soudaine arracha un rire à Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi pas les deux ?

* * *

><p>Soi grattait la table de sa griffe, un peu énervée par tous leurs bavardages intempestifs. Trois heures de briefing pour en arriver au point où ils en étaient avant même de se réunir : il fallait pénétrer dans Las Noches pour secourir leurs amis. Mais comment ? Même Byakuya semblait dépasser par les événements, bien qu'il n'en révélât rien. Confrontée à l'inaptitude générale, Soi finit par se décider à prendre la parole.<p>

- Je me permets de vous soumettre mon plan. Mes meilleurs agents de la 2ème division pourraient s'introduire en premier dans le palais et faire diversion.

Elle ajouta en se tournant vers Ichigo, qui n'avait rien demandé :

- Le remplaçant peut nous accompagner, étant donné qu'il a tendance à attirer l'attention sur lui avec une grande facilité...

Le rouquin se rappelait, avec un bonheur tout particulier, de l'unique fois où elle avait daigné l'appeler par son nom. Il semblerait que ce genre de miracles ne se produise qu'une fois. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, en tâchant d'oublier la seconde partie de sa phrase. Kuchiki-taicho, en revanche, s'opposa à l'idée lancée :

- Sauf votre respect, je ne sais pas si votre plan tient la route. Las Noches est un véritable labyrinthe et aucun d'entre nous n'en connaît les recoins. Combien de temps avant que vos hommes ne doivent battre en retraite ? Votre diversion est largement insuffisante. Le but de l'opération n'est pas de perdre davantage d'hommes encore.

- Taicho, répondez... dit tout bas Omaeda à Soi, qui se contenta de lui appliquer un vif coup sur le haut du crâne.

- Sachez également que je ne suis pas prêt à risquer inutilement la vie de mon lieutenant, acheva résolument Byakuya.

- Allons-y tous ensemble et rentrons dans le tas ! s'exclama Kenpachi, qui, visiblement, en avait marre de cette réunion inintéressante et qui s'éternisait bien trop à son goût.

- Certainement pas ! ne manqua pas de se récrier Byakuya.

Le colosse balaya sa remarque d'un revers dédaigneux de la main.

- On voit bien que vous y connaissez rien aux batailles ! Retournez remplir vos papiers !

Puis, appliquant ses deux larges mains sur la table, il continua :

- La 11ème passera devant et vous ouvrira le passage... si vous avez trop peur pour vous en charger vous-même.

- Si vous faites ça, il risque d'exécuter les prisonniers, objecta Kuchiki.

Le regard tranquille et amusé de Kyoraku flottait sur chacun d'eux.

- Pourquoi se disputer ?

D'abord, il se tourna vers Soi. Celle-ci adopta un air pincé bien loin du sourire tranquille de l'homme.

- Si vous envoyez vos espions, vos... ninjas, les arrancars vous les rendront en pièces détachées, garantit-il.

Soi bondit sur ses pieds, toute prête à s'enflammer.

- Vous nous traitez d'incompétents ?

- Non, je dis seulement que la mission ne leur correspond pas.

L'argument parut la convaincre suffisamment pour qu'elle se rasseye, sans faire d'esclandre. Kyoraku en vint alors à Zaraki, non sans quelque appréhension.

- Vous avez d'excellents combattants, mais eux ont une véritable armée et une forteresse.

Ukitake sentait Rukia ployer sous l'anxiété, comme si elle croyait qu'ils allaient abandonner Renji et Inoue à leur triste sort. Il voulut la rassurer.

- Parfait, dans ce cas... Que proposes-tu ? s'enquit-il. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas d'idée. Je vois bien que tu en as une.

- ça se pourrait bien, sourit finement le samouraï. Il est on ne peut plus simple, mais il nous faudra l'appui de Yamamoto.

Au terme d'une nouvelle discussion, le plan fut enfin arrêté et tout le monde se dispersa. Au lieu de s'en retourner dans sa division, Rukia approcha Ichigo, qui semblait très préoccupé.

- Un problème ?

- Je peux comprendre pourquoi Sozuke s'intéresserait particulièrement à Inoue, avec son don de guérison, mais pas à Renji. Tu saurais quelque chose ? Tu penses que Renji pourrait l'avoir rej...

Rukia l'arrêta tout net.

- Tu es sérieux ? Le gronda-t-elle et ses yeux se faisaient terrifiants. Il est prisonnier de ce malade et tu l'accuses de trahison ?

- Non, s'empressa de dire le rouquin, mais je cherche juste une explication. Aizen pourrait l'avoir convaincu de le suivre, en usant de son influence. Après tout, Renji a passé un certain temps dans sa division.

- Il le hait comme nous tous, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il le hait même bien plus que nous tous.

Elle marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter dans un soupir :

- Il y a eu un temps où il ne supportait plus qu'on prononce son nom.

- Je sais. Je m'en souviens. Tu vois, Rukia...

Il se tut, hésitant, puis reprit sous son regard insistant :

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Aizen ne l'avait pas achevé, au Sōkyoku... Cet homme serait sûrement capable de tuer une foule de capitaines et il ne pouvait pas ignorer que son coup ne tuerait pas Renji. Il est bien trop intelligent et conscient de ses capacités pour qu'il en soit autrement.

- ça signifierait...

- Qu'Aizen a volontairement épargné Renji. Pour quelle raison ? Ça, je finirai par l'apprendre.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, mais la voix inquiète de la jeune fille le poursuivit et il se figea.

- Il y a parfois des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir.

_Comme ce que tu ressens pour Orihime. Tu sembles si pressé de la secourir._ Rukia se retira dans sa chambre. Sur une petite table de bois laqué, elle avait disposé des bâtons d'encens et une vieille photo de Renji et elle, tous deux faisant les idiots, ravis d'avoir été intégrés au Gotei. Elle courut vérifier qu'elle avait bien refermé le panneau coulissant, avant de revenir s'agenouiller devant son autel improvisé. Elle ne tenait pas à être entendue, quand elle se mettait à lui parler, comme s'il était encore là.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit... Tu te souviens du moment où on s'est rencontrés ?

Rukia venait de tout perdre, sa seule famille, et elle détalait dans la rue, perdue, quand elle était tombée sur lui. Etonnamment, elle n'avait pas eu de peine à s'attacher à ce gamin rebelle, qui passait son temps à chaparder avec sa bande de jeunes voyous.

- Je sais que, depuis que Byakuya m'a adoptée, tu as l'impression qu'on s'est éloignés...

Puis Ichigo avait déboulé dans leurs vies et le fossé entre eux s'était davantage creusé. Sans le vouloir, il avait humilié Renji, le battant alors qu'il cherchait à annoncer à la jeune fille sa promotion toute récente au poste de lieutenant. Renji avait pardonné bien sûr, mais il souffrait sûrement encore des dissensions entre lui et Rukia, qui avait toujours semblé du côté d'Ichigo, envers et contre tout. Alors qu'il était l'inconnu.

- Je suis désolée Renji... pour tout ça. J'espère que j'aurais bientôt la chance de te le dire en face...

* * *

><p><em>Un court chapitre ; une sorte d'interlude en quelque sorte avant un chapitre majeur ^^<em>

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_Beast Out_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 :**

- Alors vous pensiez à ça ? glissa Byakuya entre ses dents quelque peu serrées. Voilà votre plan "génial". Amasser notre armée devant la leur ?

Kyoraku interrompit sa conversation avec Ukitake, pour se tourner vers lui.

- Pour être franc, non, mais Yamamoto a décidé qu'il était temps d'asséner un vrai coup à Aizen, avant qu'il n'acquière trop de puissance. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais planifié.

- Ne me mentez pas. Yamamoto n'aurait jamais préconisé une opération si risquée pour nous.

- En effet... Apparemment, les ordres viendraient de bien plus haut...

- Vous voulez dire... du Soul King, en personne ? feignit de s'étonner Kuchiki ; au fond, il s'en doutait. Depuis quand a-t-il fait main basse sur le Gotei 13, au point de nous priver de libre-arbitre ?

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qui tire les ficelles depuis toujours, rétorqua Kyoraku, étonnamment sérieux l'espace d'une infime seconde.

Les deux capitaines se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et le noble contempla les contours dentelées de Las Noches. Il murmura :

- J'ai un terrible pressentiment...

Beaucoup de sang coulerait. Byakuya embrassa du regard ses combattants, ces frères d'armes auxquels il portait une affection toujours si parfaitement dissimulée. Ichigo, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation, n'en avait pas saisi tout le sens, mais il partageait son impression. Toutefois, il n'était plus question de reculer. Maintenant, ils étaient tous là et Inoue et Renji se trouvaient dans cet immense labyrinthe, quelque part. Le Soul King ne devait même pas être au courant de leur captivité, mais lui aussi avait tout intérêt à ce que l'opération se déroule sans accroc ; il semblait désireux d'enterrer au plus vite Aizen et sa rébellion.

- Je partirai à la recherche de Renji, annonça subitement Rukia, sortant Kurosaki de sa réflexion.

Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un traître mot, elle ajouta :

- Libre à toi d'aller délivrer Inoue.

Ichigo se contenta de soupirer :

- Je préférerais que tu restes près de moi.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Rukia ; elle n'attendait pas grand chose du rouquin, alors cette simple phrase lui suffirait.

- Tu as raison, sinon qui te protégerait ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

- Stressée ? s'enquit tout à coup Kurosaki, alors qu'ils approchaient les portes de Las Noches.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Elle le dépassa pour aller cheminer aux côtés de son frère adoptif. Ichigo laissa traîner son regard sur elle. La rivalité entre elle et Inoue l'affectait plus qu'il ne le montrait. D'un côté, Inoue avait ce quelque chose qui provoquait chez lui l'envie irrésistible de jouer les héros ; elle ressemblait à une demoiselle en détresse, parce qu'elle ne se battait pas, qu'elle était emplie de compassion et d'une foi infinie en le genre humain. Cette naïveté, cette innocence, bouleversaient Ichigo.

De l'autre, il y avait Rukia, forte malgré sa petite taille et son poids ridicule, fière comme tous les Kuchikis. Une jeune femme prête à prendre les armes, qui n'avait pas hésité à s'entraîner deux fois plus dur après avoir frôlé la mort de la main de Jaggerjack, littéralement. Elle semblait plus difficile d'accès, mais, s'il perçait sa muraille, Ichigo était certain de découvrir une personne très douce et aimante.

- On t'a jamais appris à pas reluquer les dames ?

- Tu peux parler ! se récria Ichigo et il repoussa Shuhei comme un gamin se bagarrant.

- Moi, au moins, j'essaye de ne pas rester à fixer trois heures !

Hisagi jeta un coup d'oeil sur Rukia, qui s'était retournée, l'air pas vraiment ravi.

- Mais tu risques de mourir dans pas longtemps, alors je comprends, acheva-t-il en riant.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit son capitaine, laissant Ichigo face à une Rukia qui se retenait de le rabrouer, mais surtout de montrer sa satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Aizen avait dû les sentir arriver. Pourtant, il ne s'en était pas véritablement aperçu, son cerveau étant concentré sur un tout autre sujet. Quand il se rendit dans le hall, entouré de ses espadas, et qu'il les vit, tous ces capitaines, ces anciens alliés, un vent de panique souffla en lui. Son regard glissa sur son torse, à l'endroit où, sous les habits, se tapissait l'Hogyoku, bien au chaud dans sa poitrine, tout près de son coeur. Peut-être même l'avait-il inhibé. Oui, il y avait bien cette solution... Mais il était trop tôt et recourir à la dernière forme, sans passer par les autres, était extrêmement risqué. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Tout serait perdu. De toute façon, il était au pied du mur. C'était quitte ou double.<p>

Kenpachi sortit des rangs des shinigamis, avec Yachiru perchée sur son épaule. Ainsi, ils étaient vraiment tous venus. Aizen le toisa avec condescendance ; ce dédain avait toujours existé, mais il était auparavant moins perceptible.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir invités... souligna-t-il, tout en descendant une marche, puis l'autre.

- On est venus vous rendre quelques-uns de vos potes...

Et il balança au bas de l'escalier plusieurs corps d'arrancars.

- Et, pour rien vous cacher, on avait vraiment envie de venir visiter.

Des rires parcoururent les shinigamis. Ils s'éteignirent tous quand Aizen répliqua :

- Alors ne manquez pas le clou du spectacle...

Sa peau blanchit à vue d'oeil, ses yeux se teintèrent de pourpre et sa chevelure se mit à pousser à une vitesse impressionnante, jusqu'à atteindre ses pieds. Puis les veines sur son front commencèrent à palpiter. Une minute plus tard, un oeil s'ouvrait en plein milieu de son front. Renji crut que la transformation était terminée, mais un craquement sonore retentit. Personne ne réagit, sûrement parce que tous étaient pris de court.

Il ne ressemblait à rien, pas même à un hollow, avec ses trois larges trous creusés dans le torse ; il s'apparentait plus à une créature venue d'une autre dimension. Un être transcendant tous les autres. Renji l'observa d'un regard douloureux. _Alors c'était ça ? Ton but ? Ce après quoi tu courais ? Cette abjection... _D'immenses tentacules et ailes charnues blanches étaient sorties de son dos, avec, à leur surface, des yeux qui rappelèrent à Renji les siens. De quand Aizen était encore homme.

Gin et Tossen donnèrent l'ordre aux arrancars présents de se jeter sur les shinigamis. Renji aurait pu rejoindre Rukia et Ichigo, qu'il avait entraperçus, perdus dans la foule, mais Aizen l'inquiétait ; c'était plus fort que lui. La peau de son crâne se fissurait, surtout sur le pourtour de son troisième oeil. Soudain, il en agrippa les rebords et tira de toutes ses forces pour les écarter. Une face de monstre vit alors le jour et poussa un rugissement puissant qui en renversa plus d'un. En dépit de tout cela, Renji n'éprouva ni crainte, ni dégoût à sa vue. Mais une vague de désespoir le submergea. Aucun retour en arrière ne lui paraissait plus possible.

Quelque chose clochait. Pendant quelques secondes, Aizen, ou plutôt la créature en laquelle il s'était métamorphosée, resta sur place à observer la foule attentive. Puis tout s'emballa, comme si le temps avait repris son cours. Le monstre partit en embardée, fauchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, shinigamis et arrancars compris. Certains commencèrent à prendre la fuite. D'autres essayèrent de résister et finirent rapidement empalés sur la lame qui lui servait de main.

Zaraki campa sur ses positions, entourés par Ikkaku et Yumichika. Hors de question qu'il recule, même devant cette horreur. Ses hommes, dans son ombre, faiblissaient ; leur doute augmentait à chaque mètre que la bête parcourait dans leur direction.

- Tenez les rangs ! commanda le géant.

Il réussit à capter le regard des autres capitaines.

- On va essayer de le retenir aussi longtemps que possible ! Trouvez les prisonniers et occupez-vous des arrancars !

Ils n'appréciaient pas de le voir les commander, mais son sacrifice était admirable et ils se contraignirent à lui obéir pour le respecter, même Byakuya. Celui-ci partit avec sa division explorer l'aile ouest du palais. Zaraki se concentrait. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas prendre les choses à la légère. Ce ne serait pas drôle cette fois. Il vit ses premiers soldats déchirés par le monstre, comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires poupées.

- Merde... ça va faire mal.

Il posa Yachiru et chargea. Juste avant de se retrouver au corps-à-corps avec le monstre, il ricana, même si ça ne le faisait pas rire lui-même :

- Jolie gueule Aizen.

La bête lui rugit en pleine face. Sans se démonter, Zaraki grogna :

- Tu vas r'gretter ce que t'as fait...

Un coup de dents, puis de griffes, manqua de lui arracher le bras droit. Zaraki essayait d'oublier qu'il luttait contre un être qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il réussit à le repousser sur un pas d'un violent coup de poing en pleine face. La créature le regarda une seconde et le capitaine eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Joues pas avec moi enculé !

Ikkaku avait toujours eu confiance en son taicho, plus qu'en personne d'autre ; il le croyait capable de battre n'importe qui. Sauf peut-être cette chose-là. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que lui et Yumichika seraient peut-être bientôt témoins de sa mort.

- Taicho !

L'homme répondit sans lui accorder un regard, parant les attaques du monstre.

- Tant que j'serai vivant, ce sera du un contre un ! Rien d'autre !

_Même contre ça._ Soudain, il discerna une ouverture. La bête avait baissé la garde, comme si elle avait senti quelque chose ayant captivé son attention. Il n'y avait rien dans la direction où elle le regardait. Rien d'apparent. Zaraki connaissait les risques. S'il se décidait à frapper, lui-même se retrouverait sans possibilité de se défendre. Il se rua sur la chose pour lui passer son katana à travers le crâne. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris de vitesse, mais la lame l'avait déjà transpercé trois fois avant qu'il ne le réalise. Faisant fi de la résistance naturelle du shinigami, elle passait au travers de son corps avec une aisance effroyable.

Il n'était pas mort, mais, quand il fut projeté contre le mur, il ne réussit pas à se relever. Il assista au massacre d'Ikkaku et Yumichika s'attaquant à leur tour à Aizen, pour l'empêcher de l'achever. L'un utilisa son bankai et l'autre déclencha ce qui s'avéra être un shikai, dont Zaraki ne connaissait pas l'existence. Un de type kido. Les vignes s'enroulèrent autour des bras et jambes du monstre, qui ne tarda pas à s'en libérer. Kenpachi eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Bande de p'tits cons...

_Vous m'aviez caché ça._ Puis il entendit la voix affolée de Yachiru.

- Ken-chan !

La petite fille courut à lui et s'accrocha à ses habits, enfouissant sa tête comme si se cacher allait faire disparaître le cauchemar. En réalité, le cauchemar était penché sur elle. L'observant.

Les mouvements de foule avaient si violents qu'ils avaient entraîné Renji hors du hall. Pour ne pas finir piétiné sous les fuyards ou ceux qui cherchaient à les rattraper, il avait dû suivre. Il retourna dans le hall, cherchant Ichigo, Rukia ou son capitaine, mais il ne vit que le monstre, prêt à tuer Yachiru qui pleurait sur Zaraki inconscient. Renji libéra immédiatement son shikai et frappa la créature dans le dos. Il n'espérait que détourner son attention de l'enfant, mais certainement pas la blesser ; c'eut été irréalisable.

- Hé ! Viens par là ! Ramène-toi fils de pute !

Aussitôt, quelque part en lui, il regretta son courage. La chose tourna la tête vers lui, se désintéressant de la fillette. Des filaments de bave ensanglantée glissèrent de ses crocs. Renji comprit que cette créature n'avait plus rien d'Aizen. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas le vérifier. Il ne serait pas capable de la raisonner. Elle le prit en chasse et il déguerpit en shunpo. Renji se précipita dans la première ouverture qu'il vit. Pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un cul-de-sac. Il slalomma entre les corps à terre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait ni s'enfuir, ni se cacher. Il cherchait un endroit où se tapir, songeant même à faire le mort, quand elle entra. Il déclencha son bankai, malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, mais le serpent n'eut pas le temps de tout à fait se montrer. Renji regarda le monstre qui avait bloqué son bankai, sans même le toucher. Pendant une seconde, une aura pourpre l'avait entouré. De la même couleur que le reiatsu d'Aizen.

Renji recula, alors que la créature approchait. Elle avançait lentement et il détestait ça. C'était pire qu'une mort rapide ; il était contraint à patienter la venue de sa mort, à la voir venir. Puis, tout à coup, elle fondit sur lui, la lame en avant.

- Arrête ! hurla Renji dans un cri de terreur.

Maintenant, il avait peur. Il était même pétrifié d'effroi. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, parce que c'était trop. Tous ces cadavres éviscérés partout autour ; tout ce rouge sur les murs dont il regrettait désormais le blanc immaculé. Après une seconde passée dans le silence le plus total, il rouvrit doucement les yeux, hésitant à se confronter de nouveau à la réalité, à ce qu'Aizen était devenu. La créature se tenait là, juste devant lui, penchée sur sa proie. Sa main gauche avait attrapé sa manche, mais Renji sentit les griffes noires et gluantes de sang lâcher prise. La droite, remplacée par une longue lame sombre, s'écarta sans le toucher du torse de Renji qu'elle menaçait de transpercer.

- Ai... Aizen ? bredouilla Renji, toujours incapable de retenir ses tremblements.

Il ne savait où poser ses yeux. La chose semblait le regarder sans le regarder, avec ses yeux dépourvus de pupille, entièrement blancs. Ces trois fentes pâles sur cette peau devenue noire comme la nuit. C'était simplement horrible. Tout à coup, sa gueule s'entrouvrit. Pendant une seconde, Renji crut qu'elle allait le dévorer. Finalement, la créature se contenta d'haleter quelques instants. Renji respira de nouveau. Il murmura tout bas :

- C'est moi... Aizen...

La bête gardait la tête tournée vers lui. Elle ne remuait plus d'un pouce, comme si elle reconnaissait la voix et que ce son l'apaisait. Renji sourit doucement. C'était plus lui-même qu'il essayait de détendre. Son coeur battait encore à tout rompre.

- Tu ne ressembles plus du tout à un prince charmant, tu sais ?

Un léger rire le saisit ; sa confiance renaissait. Et la chose le fixait toujours de ses yeux vides, sans bouger, toute concentrée sur lui. C'était étrange de renouer une sorte de lien, même ténu, dans des circonstances pareilles. Mais ça ne choquait pas Renji, parce qu'étonnamment, à ses yeux, Aizen n'avait jamais été plus humain qu'en cette seconde. ça se jouait bien au-delà des apparences, bien au-delà d'une face monstrueuse. Au moins, la chose devant lui réagissait à ce qui l'entourait ; en un mot, elle vivait. Renji n'avait pas osé approcher sa main de Grimmjow ; à l'inverse, il posa sa main sur la joue du monstre presque sans hésiter. Sur les côtés du crâne, la peau avait encore une texture normale, mis à part le fait qu'elle était extrêmement tendue, comme prête à se déchirer. Renji eut un faible sourire, un peu douloureux.

- Je me fous que tu sois un monstre... Tu m'as manqué et tu continues.

Un moment, seul avec lui ; un moment parfait parce que Renji savait qu'en cette seconde, il était la seule chose à laquelle Aizen songeait. Il n'y avait plus d'histoire de guerre, de pouvoir. La fierté et leurs rêves contraires ne rentraient plus non plus en jeu. Tout se résumait à leurs êtres, à ce fragile contact de doigts caressant la peau de la créature.

- Il faut que tu me parles... S'il y a des choses que je dois savoir... Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu tais.

La bête semblait avoir regagné sa tranquillité. Elle penchait insensiblement la tête de côté pour ressentir pleinement la caresse de la main de Renji. Celui-ci avait cessé de parler, ayant réalisé qu'Aizen ne pourrait lui répondre sous cette forme, pas pour le moment en tout cas. L'homme venait de se changer en abomination devant lui, mais il lui semblait le retrouver après l'avoir perdu depuis des années et des années. Tout de suite, il croyait encore presque de nouveau en lui.

- J'aurais dû me douter que toute cette foule de mots tendres n'était que pour me tromper...

_Ou pour me protéger_. Mais, dans les deux cas, le résultait avait été le même. Les rêves finissaient toujours par s'évanouir et Aizen, comme eux, trop beau pour être vrai, s'en était allé. Puis une erreur en avait entraîné une autre. Au lieu de pardonner et de tenter de redonner sa confiance, Renji s'était replié sur lui-même. Sur cette maudite colline, il aurait dû se montrer compréhensif. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé tuer Rukia, mais il aurait suffi qu'il essaye de le raisonner. Il s'était tout de suite mis à hurlé, quand il aurait fallu le supplier de ne pas partir et lui montrer à quel point il tenait encore à lui. En plus, il avait été si distant les jours précédents. Mais Renji continuait de nier sa part de responsabilité. C'était plus facile de rejeter toute la faute sur l'autre ; après tout, Renji n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher de son capitaine ; il n'avait pas fait le premier pas. Il raisonnait ainsi, alors que c'était loin d'être si simple.

Des pas résonnèrent, dans le lointain. Renji sentit l'attention du monstre se dissiper légèrement. Il se remit aussitôt à lui parler ; il fallait qu'il le garde avec lui, dans cette pièce, pour éviter que le massacre ne se poursuive.

- Tu te rappelles de notre premier festival ?

La chose reprit sa posture attentive, immobile jusqu'aux extrémités de ses ailes. Mais non, Aizen ne se souvenait pas. Quelque chose en Renji perçut ce vide. Il feignit cependant de ne pas le remarquer.

- C'est amusant comme nos chemins se sont croisés, sans raison.

_C'est ce que tu crois ?_ Ces souvenirs-là, même détruire ses sphères n'avait pu les lui enlever. Mais sa langue grise était comme liée à son palais. Même si Aizen avait voulu répondre, il n'en aurait pas été physiquement capable. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter. Il n'avait jamais le temps de s'ouvrir à Renji ; ce n'était jamais le bon moment. D'autres problèmes le réclamaient toujours. Chaque fois qu'il en réglait un, un autre surgissait. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui parlait tant...

- C'est un peu stupide, non ?

Renji s'interrompit de lui-même, le monstre se contentant de l'observer de ses trois yeux glauques.

- Tant que l'un de nous sera là pour se rappeler le pourquoi, le comment de chaque moment... je pense que ce ne sera pas perdu.

_Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur, Renji._ Mais s'il lui racontait, peut-être qu'il réussirait à se souvenir de nouveau. Renji lui sourit, comme autrefois. Même si Aizen avait alors pu lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, il se serait abstenu. Ce sourire disparaîtrait bientôt ; il devait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Après tout ce temps passé, Renji avait aussi une foule de choses à lui confesser, mais, quelque part, il se doutait qu'Aizen ne se rappellerait sans doute de rien ; il était dans un état second. _Est-ce que tu te souviens m'avoir aimé, au moins une journée ? Une minute ?_ Il n'osa pas le demander, parce que cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps qu'il lui aurait fallu une réponse, à tout prix.

Lui aussi savourait juste le moment. Un cri dans un couloir, non loin de là, démolit tout son travail. Le monstre redressa brutalement la tête, de nouveau sur ses gardes. Renji fit tout pour recentrer son attention sur lui exclusivement.

- Aizen... Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Kensei posa un pied dans la salle. A la seconde où il était entré, il était condamné. Renji perdit le contact avec Aizen, qui ne redevint que ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Il essaya d'éviter l'inévitable.

- Non ! Ne fais pas...

..._ ça_. Le sang explosa au visage de Renji, paralysé devant le corps décapité de Kensei s'effondrant à ses pieds. Renji resta figé sur place, pendant peut-être près d'une minute, tandis que la bête mettait le cadavre en charpies. Puis celle-ci releva la tête vers lui et, en un éclair, elle bondit hors de la pièce et disparut dans le corridor.

- Aizen !

Renji se précipita à sa suite, pour très vite réaliser qu'il ne le rattraperait pas, même en shunpo. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres que des doigts calleux happèrent son avant-bras. Le shinigami se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Grimmjow nerveux et en sueur. Visiblement, il s'était battu, comme en attestaient plusieurs plaies fraîches sur son torse et ses bras.

- Tu fous quoi ?! Putain, t'étais caché où ?!

- Tu me cherchais ? s'étonna Renji, les yeux écarquillés.

Le sexta, sans répondre, jeta des coups d'oeil de tous côtés, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne venait dans leur direction. C'était un peu la folie dans Las Noches, entre le monstre sanguinaire courant en liberté dans les couloirs et les affrontements entre shinigamis et arrancars ayant repris un peu partout. Grimmjow entraîna Renji dans son sillage, en le tirant par le poignet.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? Je dois retrouver mes amis !

- Quoi ? L'autre abruti de Kurosaki et la naine qui lui sert de copine ?

- Rukia ! Elle s'appelle Rukia ! répliqua aussitôt Renji, sans s'arrêter de courir.

- Désolé, j'peux pas m'rappeler des noms de tous ceux que j'essaye de tuer.

- Lâche-moi !

- Trop tard ! On est arrivés !

Et il le poussa à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un coffre-fort blindé géant, dont il ferma l'énorme porte métallique derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des nombreux repaires ultra-sécurisés conçus par Szayel.

- Ok, maintenant suffit d'attendre que ça s'calme... marmonna Grimmjow.

Après un long silence, il finit par lâcher :

- ça va ?

_Pitoyable_.

- Je viens juste de voir l'homme que j'aime se changer en... en je ne sais même pas quoi ! riposta Renji, très agressif. Alors non ! Non, ça va pas du tout !

Il s'assit à même le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Grimmjow resta un peu interdit devant sa conduite, rempli d'incompréhension. Puis il vit que ses épaules se soulevaient chaotiquement et il entendit les légers gémissements étouffés par le tissu. _Mierda. Il pleure ? Il pleure vraiment ?_ L'espada en demeura interloqué ; il n'avait jamais vu quinconque verser de larmes, manifester tant de tristesse. Bien sûr, il y avait ceux qui pleuraient, qui braillaient, lorsqu'ils voyaient la mort venir, mais leur détresse ne le touchait pas du tout, parce qu'ils craignaient pour leur propre vie. Leurs réactions n'étaient qu'un pathétique mécanisme de défense ultime du corps se rendant à l'évidence de sa fin imminente. Mais Renji n'avait pas peur pour sa vie ; il pleurait pour une raison tout autre.

- Renji...

- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi seul ! cria-t-il un peu vivement.

Mais il se fit aussitôt la réflexion que Grimmjow n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. S'adoucissant, il murmura alors dans un souffle :

- S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de rester seul.

- ça va être un peu dur.

Pour cause, ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce aux dimensions ridicules, avoisinant les 10m². Renji lui renvoya un regard assez dur, involontairement ; il ne cherchait qu'à assécher ses yeux s'humidifiant.

- Alors ne m'adresses pas la parole.

Grimmjow ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Cependant, l'ennui le gagna très vite. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de leur cage temporaire et finit par en avoir assez du rouge qui se lamentait sur son sort.

- Putain Red ! Arrête de te morfondre ! Tu chouines comme un môme !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Renji bondisse sur ses pieds et l'attaque directement. Le shinigami paraissait si ulcéré qu'il ne tentait même plus de cacher ses yeux rougis, ni les traînées mouillées sur ses joues.

- Ta gueule Grimm ! Que tu sois vide, ça veut pas dire qu'on l'est tous !

Il le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il s'était jeté sur lui et se précipita contre la porte, contre laquelle il se mit à tambouriner.

- Ouvre ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je veux partir !

L'espada le regarda une seconde, figé, éberlué ; il allait de surprise en surprise et chacune était plus mauvaise que la précédente. Recouvrant ses capacités, il bondit sur ses pieds et ceintura le shinigami, qui continua de se débattre et de le frapper, complètement hystérique. Dans la mêlée, il reçut un coup de coude au menton, qui acheva de l'énerver. Il jeta alors Renji à terre et le menaça.

- Bordel de merde ! M'obliges pas à t'en coller une ! J'te jure que j'vais l'faire ! T'éclater ta tronche ! Parce que là tu vas finir par nous faire repérer avec tes conneries !

Renji commençait à reprendre ses esprits et il ressentit une honte intense.

- Je... suis... désolé... bredouilla-t-il, à la limite des larmes.

- Comment t'as pu laisser un type avoir une telle emprise sur toi ? rétorqua simplement le sexta, non sans dédain.

Une certaine jalousie transparaissait aussi ; Grimmjow se demandait s'il serait capable de s'imposer aussi ainsi à une personne. Comme Renji paraissait à nouveau maître de lui, il s'assit près de lui. Renji, dans un léger soupir, appuya sa tête contre son épaule ; il était à bout de nerfs. Il releva les yeux, quand l'espada dit soudain, sur un ton étrangement grave :

- Un jour de plus.

Le shinigami l'interrogeait du regard.

- Maintenant, c'est du passé. Occupe-toi de demain. ça sert à rien de passer son temps à vivre dans le passé et de se lamenter sur ce que t'aurais pu ou dû faire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sage, rit bas Renji.

Grimmjow ricana en retour, tout en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

- J'ai énormément de qualités que t'ignores encore.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai pas revu depuis trèèèès longtemps "Le château ambulant" de Miyazaki, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu une sorte de piqûre de rappel en écrivant ;)<em>

_Concernant Ichigo, mon coeur balance entre le IchigoxRukia et IchigoxInoue (même si je dois dire que je préfère le premier), donc je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendra de lui sur ce plan._

_Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

_Beast Out_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 :**

Ichigo, Rukia arpentaient les interminables corridors conduisant à l'endroit où serait séquestrée Inoue. Ils avaient été rejoints en chemin par le capitaine Kyoraku. Celui-ci les stoppa soudain.

- On est pas seuls ! les avertit-il.

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Au fin fond du couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité, une silhouette s'anima et vint à leur rencontre. Rukia observa l'être qui leur faisait face, l'humanoïde le plus étrange qu'il lui eût été donné de voir. Il était là, devant eux, tout en semblant très loin. Il leur échappait. Plus mince qu'Ichigo et plutôt petit pour un homme, il n'avait rien d'imposant comme Yammy ou Zomarie. Il semblait grave, presque sévère, mais les traînées sur ses joues donnaient l'impression qu'il pleurait.

- Voilà donc les sauveurs qu'elle attendait.

Il n'y avait rien ni dans ses yeux verts, ni dans sa voix ; pas l'ombre d'une intonation dénotant une émotion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'enflamma aussitôt Ichigo.

- Rien, garantit Ulquiorra, toujours inexpressif. Je l'ai même aidée à se nourrir, puisqu'elle répugnait à le faire elle-même. Par ailleurs, elle n'a cessé de répéter des mots qui ne font pas le moindre sens pour moi...

Il approcha lentement du groupe.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur ce point. Elle disait qu'elle vous faisait confiance.

- Quelque chose d'impossible à expliquer à quelqu'un dépourvu de coeur, rétorqua Kurosaki.

Aussitôt, lui et Rukia se mirent en position, mais Kyoraku conserva son épée à sa ceinture. Les mots du rouquin semblaient avoir laissé le cuatro songeur. Il esquissa un pas de côté.

- Un coeur... Cette chose inutile et fragile qui vous cause tant de souffrances à vous, humains... Quelque chose...

Il dégaina promptement et fit courir sa lame sur le torse d'un corps à ses pieds. Sous les yeux effarés des shinigamis, il se pencha et plongea sa main dans l'ouverture béante. Il tira d'un coup sec et, se relevant, brandit l'organe sanguinolent, qui palpitait encore.

- ... comme ça ?

Le temps pressait. Kyoraku décida qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps. Il dévisagea l'arrancar. _Pas de temps à perdre avec ce guignol_.

- Je te conseille de partir, espada. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Ulquiorra percevait sans doute la supériorité de la puissance cumulée des trois combattants, mais il ne recula pas.

- Je servirai le seigneur Aizen jusque dans la mort.

Kyoraku leva une seconde les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son petit sourire.

- Inutile de discuter avec celui-là.

- Tu me trouverais peut-être davantage à ta convenance ?

Kyoraku fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à un espada de bien plus grande taille, à l'air plus ensommeillé qu'apathique, mais qui semblait tout aussi étrange que le cuatro. Pas dans son apparence, qui était plutôt banale pour un arrancar, plutôt dans ce qu'il émanait de sa personne. Le grand type à l'allure dégingandée bâilla. Alors qu'un combat, et non des moindres, était sur le point de débuter. ça ne suffit pas à déconcentrer le capitaine, qui était lui-même très en dehors des normes.

- ça dépend. T'as quoi à offrir ?

Sans un mot, l'espada leva sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage.

- Le Primera Espada, rien que ça... lâcha Kyoraku et il soupira, comme s'il se résignait à l'affronter.

Le côté décontracté du capitaine fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de Starrk. Le samouraï s'offrit une dernière chance de les raisonner.

- Vous êtes au courant que votre chef a pété un câble et que nous sommes tous en danger, autant nous que vous ?

Starrk ne répondit pas, mais Ulquiorra répliqua, comme une machine bien huilée :

- Nous devons obéissance au seigneur Aizen. Nous ne reculerons pas.

- Puisqu'on a pas le choix... lâcha Kyoraku. Finissons-en sans traîner.

Au même moment, Kyoraku s'élança sur Starrk et Ichigo et Rukia, sur Ulquiorra. Même à deux contre un, le cuatro semblait maîtriser la situation. La seule réelle menace pour lui consistait en le capitaine et ce dernier avait fort à faire avec le primera. Il lui suffit d'un cero pour faire voler le masque d'Ichigo en éclats et pour blesser assez sérieusement le couple. Malgré tout, Ichigo retourna à l'attaque, fidèle à lui-même. Sa lame cisailla les bras de l'espada, pour passer à travers son torse. Mais pile là où se trouvait son trou de hollow. Ulquiorra demeura impassible et répliqua, avant d'être pris d'assaut par Rukia.**  
><strong>

Rukia appréhendait toujours d'utiliser son shikai. Chacune de ses danses la mettait en danger, mais également ses alliés l'entourant. Elle le déclencha à temps pour éviter qu'Ulquiorra ne la saisisse et la bloque. Une large couche de gel recouvrit le bras du cuatro, qui explosa en même temps que la glace. La jeune fille eut une exclamation de fierté.

- Tu me sous-estimes, chuchota l'espada et son bras se reforma sous ses yeux écarquillés.

Sur ces mots, il lui tira un cero à bout portant. Ichigo se précipita pour l'encaisser à sa place, pour ne finalement réussir que partiellement à la préserver.

- ça suffit Ulquiorra ! s'exclama-t-il. Laisse-nous passer !

- Tu y croiras toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe à quel point tu seras blessé... Tu continueras de te relever et de te battre.

Le cuatro marcha jusqu'à lui ; Ichigo vit la lame pendre devant ses yeux grand ouverts.

- Parce que tu es pétri d'espoir. A moi de te montrer ce qu'est le désespoir...

- Nnoitra n'apprécierait pas que tu lui voles sa marque de fabrique_,_ fit subitement remarquer le Primera.

Kyoraku se prit à rire une seconde, alors que l'auteur de la blague n'émit pas un son. Il perdit son sourire, en voyant dans quelle situation se trouvait Ichigo. Rukia, aussi mal en point, ne paraissait pas capable de l'aider davantage. Les yeux de Kyoraku allèrent de Kurosaki étendu, au-dessus de qui la lame du Cuatro s'élevait, à Starrk qui l'avait dans son viseur. Sauver le petit en premier ; lui pourrait encaisser quelques balles. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer quand un hurlement épouvantable retentit. Pas aussi loin qu'ils le souhaitaient. Il arrivait. Dans la seconde, tout le monde se figea. Starrk sembla hésiter une seconde, puis Kyoraku le vit avec stupéfaction tourner les talons, quand son pistolet se mit à émettre des sons, d'abord confus, puis de véritables cris.

- Tu fais quoi Starrk ?! Tu fuis un duel contre un minable shinigami ?!

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures ici à cause d'Aizen-sama !

- C'est toujours une fuite !

Son arme ne se priva pas de continuer à crier haut et fort son mécontentement, tout en l'invectivant. Kyoraku assistait à la scène en se demandant s'il n'avait pas reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête. Rukia l'attrapa soudain par la manche. Ichigo s'était relevé et s'efforçait de tenir contre Ulquiorra, qui, lui, décidément, ne quitterait jamais son poste.

- Pars avec lui, commanda Kyoraku à la jeune fille. Je m'occupe du Cuatro, puisque j'ai perdu mon adversaire...

En effet, Starrk venait de quitter le couloir en sonido. Le taicho se demanda s'ils pourraient un jour finir ce duel, qui s'annonçait si intéressant. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il avait hésité à se servir de ses deux lames. Il se rua sur Ulquiorra.

- Je te l'emprunte ! lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Ichigo.

Ulquiorra jaugea Kyoraku de ses yeux inexpressifs, presque morts.

- Ainsi, tu es ce type de personne qui préfère tout faire elle-même.

- Pas vraiment, rit-il à mi-voix. La plupart du temps, je me contente d'attendre les rapports de mes subordonnés. C'est ma tâche de capitaine. J'avais juste envie de changé les habitudes aujourd'hui...

_Parce que c'est un jour spécial, pour nous tous_. A peine Ichigo avait-il entendu Kyoraku que Rukia l'avait saisi par la main. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Un peu sonné, il parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits et à suivre le rythme imposé par la jeune femme. Heureusement, ils n'eurent qu'à suivre le couloir jusqu'à arriver à la chambre dans laquelle était détenue Inoue. A peine avaient-ils ouvert les portes qu'un courant d'air leur annonça le retour de Kyoraku parmi eux.

- Vous avez été rapide, taicho !

- Vous m'aviez préparé le terrain, répondit-il modestement.

_Et je suis bien plus fort que je ne veux bien le laisser paraître._ Il fallait dire que la venue imminente d'Aizen l'avait aussi encouragé à parer au plus pressé. Les trois coéquipiers pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. La captive tremblait, accroupie dans un coin de la chambre, près du lit. Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, elle n'avait d'abord pas bougé. Au contraire, tout son corps s'était pétrifié ; elle craignait l'arrivée d'un bourreau.

- Orihime ! l'appela Ichigo.

Il avait été fou d'inquiétude ; tout ce temps où elle avait été loin de lui, il avait imaginé le pire. Maintenant qu'il la voyait, saine et sauve, un poids immense s'envolait de ses épaules. Reconnaissant sa voix, elle osa baisser ses mains et ouvrir ses grands yeux bruns qu'elle essuya rapidement. Au fond, elle savait qu'il viendrait, qu'il serait le premier qu'elle verrait. Lui. Personne d'autre. Elle se leva un peu précipitamment et accourut vers lui.

Au dernier moment, Rukia poussa Ichigo sur le côté, si bien qu'Inoue se précipitât sans le vouloir dans les bras de Kyoraku. Il était impossible de déterminer qui, entre Kyoraku ou Ichigo, était le plus stupéfait. Le roux regardait Rukia comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Quant au capitaine, ses joues avaient adopté une teinte proche du rouge écarlate.

- Kyoraku ! tonna aussitôt la voix d'Ukitake, qui arrivait à grands pas dans son dos.

- Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois ! se défendit le barbu et il lâcha un peu précipitamment la jeune fille. Tu sais très bien que je m'en tiens à ma petite Nanao...

Il se perdit en excuses et justifications, mais reprit sa décontraction légendaire, lorsque Ukitake changea de sujet :

- Nous sommes en train d'évacuer les lieux. Il faut partir avant que la seconde vague d'arrancars n'arrive.

- Comment vont les autres capitaines ? s'enquit Rukia, très inquiète pour Byakuya qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis un bon moment maintenant.

- Il va bien. Il est déjà dehors. Lui et Soi s'occupent de transporter nos blessés. Zaraki-taicho a été grièvement blessé et il a déjà été conduit d'urgence au Gotei, avec pas mal de membres de sa division... Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts... Par contre, on reste sans nouvelles de Kensei...

- Partons à sa recherche ! s'exclama sur-le-champ Ichigo.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, reprit aussi calmement que possible Ukitake. Si on ne part pas tout de suite, ce sera trop tard ! Venez ! Je connais un chemin sûr !

A contrecoeur, ils durent prendre la fuite.

* * *

><p>Il était assis depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, avec des crampes dans les bras et dans les jambes ; il ne rêvait que d'une chose : se lever, bouger. Pourtant, il demeurait immobile, le shinigami dormant sur son épaule.<p>

_Mierda. Tu vas le réveiller... Avec un peu de chance, il va s'réveiller tout seul, genre... maintenant ?_ Non. Renji remua à peine, mais ses yeux demeurèrent bien fermés. Jaggerjack le regarda attentivement, en songeant qu'il aurait dû le laisser partir avec ces abrutis de potes. Pourquoi alors le cloîtrer dans cet endroit... avec lui ? Alors que Grimmjow, lui, crevait d'envie de se battre. ça lui était égal qu'un monstre hors de contrôle rôde dans les couloirs. Des tas de shinigamis étaient là, partout ; il aurait pu s'amuser un peu. Beaucoup même. Pourtant, il était là, s'étant enfermé de son propre chef.

Après tout, en quoi serait-il gêné si Renji venait à quitter Las Noches ? Certes, il perdrait un bon coup. Lui et le rouge étaient plutôt compatibles pour tout ce qui touchait au sexe, mais Grimmjow n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver un nouveau partenaire. Peut-être espérait-il le retenir parce qu'il était celui qui lui convenait le mieux. C'était sans doute aussi simple que ça.

Oui. Du sexe. Juste du sexe. Rien de plus. Jamais. Il se pencha, enfouit son nez dans les cheveux sanglants de Renji. Il arrivait encore à déceler sa propre odeur dans sa chevelure ; étant donné que, même les jours où ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils ne manquaient pas de se croiser, il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant. Mais Grimmjow en frémit de plaisir. Il l'avait marqué. Là, tout de suite, il percevait d'autres odeurs. Certaines agréables, comme celle de Renji naturellement, celle du sang. Et aussi d'autres, qui lui répugnaient tout particulièrement. Comme celle d'Aizen. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement rageur, ses canines apparaissant. Pendant une seconde, il eut envie d'effacer ce parfum exécré. Quitte à supprimer Renji lui-même. Il s'arracha au shinigami. Un déclic venait de s'opérer dans sa tête. Quelque chose qu'il avait senti poindre il y avait déjà une bonne semaine, mais qu'il enfermait dans un coin de son cerveau pour l'oublier, en espérant qu'il meure. En vain.

- Putain ! Fais chier ! s'exclama-t-il, en se redressant enfin.

Renji manqua de tomber, mais sortit de sa torpeur à temps pour se rattraper. Il laissa traîner ses yeux encore mi-clos sur l'arrancar qui s'étirait en marchant.

- T'as quoi ?

- Des putain de crampes ! A force d'rester immobile !

Maintenant qu'il était debout, il s'en découvrait d'autres. Tous ses muscles dorsaux et de la nuque étaient contractés. Renji lui fit signe d'approcher. Grimmjow parut hésiter une seconde, puis il se réinstalla devant lui, lui tournant le dos, comme Renji le souhaitait. Les mains du shinigami enveloppèrent ses muscles tendus et commencèrent à les masser, avec juste assez de vigueur pour chasser les crampes tout en gardant un massage agréable.

- Détends-toi... murmura Abarai.

Grimmjow ne mit pas longtemps à s'habituer à la sensation. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa, faisant sourire Renji.

- T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

- Tu dormais... lâcha le bleuté.

Et, aussitôt, il pensa : _merde_. En même temps, les mains de Renji se firent plus caressantes. Abarai devait s'avouer touché par la marque d'attention de Grimmjow, parce que c'était précisément ça dont il s'agissait. Pour une fois, il avait fait passer son bien-être après celui d'autrui et Renji avait été l'heureux élu.

- T'es pas en train d'enfreindre une règle Red ?

Il se détourna juste assez pour surprendre son regard confus.

- J'croyais qu'on avait pas l'droit aux câlins et tout ça ?

Ni aux baisers, ni à s'endormir ensemble après l'amour. Une interdiction à tout ce qui était un tant soit peu tendre et dénotait un attachement amoureux. A tout ce qui aurait conduit leur relation au-delà du bête sexe. Du côté de Renji, du moins ; l'espada était immunisé à ce genre de "maladie". Suite à la remarque de celui-ci, les caresses de Renji redevinrent plus vives, plus froides ; le shinigami peinait à cacher son trouble.

- Je ne te "câline" pas, assura-t-il, en tâchant de s'en convaincre d'abord lui-même.

Grimmjow, qui regardait de nouveau bien droit devant lui, ricana brièvement. Il hésita une seconde, pour balancer, comme s'il n'y avait pas réfléchi :

- J'connais ton mec et j'sais que j'suis bien mieux pour toi que ce connard.

Il devina le regard interloqué de Renji sans le voir. Le shinigami mit un certain temps à répondre, au point que Grimmjow pensa qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

- Je croyais que la situation te convenait... qu'on s'en tienne au sexe...

- Ouais, les choses m'vont comme elles sont.

Il préférait attaquer en douceur, l'air de rien. Il reprit :

- ça m'fait juste chier de te voir gâcher ton temps à courir après lui. Il te tient en te faisant souffrir. Et toi, t'attends juste un signe de lui... T'es comme un chien à l'affût d'un ordre de son maître.

Renji ne s'emporta pas, parce que c'était incroyablement vrai. Ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés sur les larges épaules, qu'ils pressaient un peu. Il poussa un soupir.

- Peut-être... mais je ne peux que l'accepter. Je ne maîtrise pas ce que je ressens.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il aurait compris que Grimmjow lui pose toutes ces questions, le presse ainsi, s'il avait ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Mais, s'il y avait eu un risque que Grimmjow tombe amoureux de lui, dès le départ, Renji ne se serait pas lancé dans cette relation. Parce qu'il était déjà pris, dans sa tête ; Aizen hantait la moindre de ses pensées. Peu importait avec quelle hargne il essayait de l'en chasser ; le manque persistait. Renji tâchait de comprendre ce qui motivait l'arrancar. Ce dernier voulait probablement se l'attacher, pour le posséder à coup sûr, et ne pas poursuivre sous la menace qu'Aizen le récupère.

Sentant qu'il le perdait, et frustré par son silence, Grimmjow revint à l'assaut, avec davantage d'agressivité :

- Alors ? Dis-moi ! Il s'passe quoi maintenant ? On est quoi ? Amis ? Amants ? Quelque chose d'autre ? Entre les deux ? Un peu de tout ça ?

La bête commençait à montrer les dents. Renji était assez pénible. Un jour, c'était oui, l'autre non. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre maintenant, surtout pas alors qu'il venait de renouer avec Aizen, même de manière aussi éphémère. Le contact entre Grimmjow et lui se rompit brutalement. Les mains quittèrent les épaules de l'espada et Renji se releva pour marcher jusqu'à la porte. Jaggerjack réalisa que le brusquer ne mènerait à rien ; il attrapa son poignet au passage.

- Tu m'connais maintenant... J'suis pas si méchant que ça. J'peux même être plutôt... généreux avec toi, acheva-t-il dans un grondement qui en disait long.

- ça n'a rien à voir Grimmjow !

Au regard que lui jeta le shinigami, le sexta réalisa que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. _Putain d'élément perturbateur... mais pas de chance, Red, j'adore les emmerdes._ Renji croisa les bras et l'observa assez gravement.

- On avait un accord.

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire aussi bref que forcé et bondit sur ses pieds, pour lui faire face.

- Ouais et ?

Le shinigami eut le culot de continuer ; l'espada l'attendait au tournant.

- J'ai... "accepté" parce que ça ne nous engageait à rien. Ni toi, ni moi.

Renji manqua d'air une seconde, quand le bleuté réduisit brutalement l'espace entre eux. Grimmjow aurait voulu lui cracher au visage. Il aurait pu. Rien n'était plus aisé, mais il se contenta de le descendre :

- Tu nous prends vraiment pour des bêtes, pas vrai ? Tu t'crois tellement supérieur à moi, juste parce que t'es un shinigami et moi un arrancar ?

Puis il fixa _son_ shinigami, droit dans les yeux, le provoquant, l'incitant à répondre. Renji répondit sans mal à l'appel et sur le même ton cinglant.

- Je sais que tu n'es qu'un animal et c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi.

Deux options s'offraient à Grimmjow : lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure ou lui prouver à quel point il avait tort. Bien sûr, la première lui apporterait une satisfaction immédiate et c'était l'alternative qu'il choisissait la plupart du temps. Il réglait tous les problèmes à coups de poing et de pied. Et, quand ça devenait plus sérieux, de katana ou de ceros.

Grimmjow n'avait pas eu à se montrer patient, parce qu'il voulait se réserver l'exclusivité de Renji depuis peu. Il aurait voulu rester seul, ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, n'avoir jamais goûté à ce plaisir avec lui... Non. En fait, il ne regrettait rien. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été bien jouissif que du sang dégoulinant sur sa face et entre ses doigts, bien plus beau qu'une explosion de corps mutilés. Le sexe avec lui... et pas seulement... Ce qui n'était pas mal était devenu nécessaire.

Alors il prit la deuxième option. Il attrapa la main du shinigami et la posa sur son torse. Il scruta le regard stupéfait et... effrayé de Renji ; ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent alors qu'il sentait le battement régulier d'un cœur qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, le battement impossible qui s'accélérait sous la caresse de ses doigts. Renji retira vivement sa main. Il semblait errer dans un état de confusion totale. Subitement, il lâcha cette phrase qui tomba comme un couperet :

- C'est fini.

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il dirait ça et surtout pas comme ça. Aizen et Renji. Au fond, ils se valaient bien l'un l'autre. Ce qui le rendait dingue était la froideur, le détachement dans ses mots. Ils avaient couché ensemble et Renji défaisait tout comme ça, dans un claquement de doigts. Comme si Grimmjow ne faisait pas le poids, qu'il ne pourrait jamais concurrencer Aizen, pas même lui arriver à la cheville. L'espada ne supportait pas cette pensée.

- Tu t'fous de moi ?!

Et il l'empêcha de se défiler, le bloquant contre le mur. Hors de question qu'il s'en tire aussi facilement ! Au lieu de s'écraser, Renji réagit violemment, comme si Grimmjow l'avait trahi. Son visage était crispée de colère.

- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas... ressentir ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu me l'avais dit !

- Tu crois que j'avais prévu ça ?! Tu crois vraiment Red que j'l'ai cherché ?!

- Ouais ! Si t'avais un doute, t'avais même pas à m'approcher !

_Tu m'as traqué, chassé. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé la chasse. Maintenant, je vais retourner au calme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne. Peut-être... _Renji le repoussa et Grimmjow ne réagit pas. Il était trop abasourdi pour.

- Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte ! Je veux me casser !

- Alors ce sera ça ta vie ?! T'fermer à tout le monde pour ce malade ?!... en espérant qu'un jour il daigne enfin te regarder de nouveau ?

Un frémissement parcourut Renji, mais il resta face à la porte.

- ça te regarde plus... En fait, ça n'a jamais été tes affaires. Maintenant, ouvre-moi... "s'il te plaît".

L'espada le bouscula pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sas. Il tapa un code et le passage se libéra.

- J't'en prie... cracha-t-il avec une rage froide. Et ses yeux lui conseillaient de dégager, et vite.

Renji s'empressa de passer, avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne décide de le retenir. Sans l'attendre et sans un regard en arrière, il se précipita dans le hall. Les espadas, en plus ou moins bon état, mais tous bel et bien vivants, ramassaient les cadavres de leurs pairs et des shinigamis tombés au combat, pour les jeter dans les tréfonds sous Las Noches. Renji vit des visages connus passer. Il fit tout son possible pour ravaler ses émotions. Il appréhendait de trouver le corps d'une certaine jeune fille et fut soulagé de ne le voir nulle part. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre pour qui il tremblait. Il détecta Tossen et courut à lui.

- Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

Le métisse devina sans mal de qui il parlait.

- Aizen-sama se repose dans ses appartements. Il se porte bien.

Gin s'approcha des deux hommes. Il posa sa longue main faussement amicale sur l'épaule de Renji, qui creva d'envie de la chasser.

- Renji-kun ! Quelle surprise ! Comme c'est gentil de ta part d'être resté au lieu de prendre la fuite...

_Et laisser tomber Aizen maintenant ? Dans cet état ? Je ne pouvais pas._ Renji dut le reconnaître, avec un intense déplaisir. Même si Grimmjow ne l'avait pas gardé dans cette cachette, il n'aurait pas quitté Las Noches sans s'être assuré qu'Aizen avait repris ses esprits. Assez pressé et embarrassé, Renji balbutia des excuses et s'esquiva. Alors que Tossen se remettait automatiquement à sa tâche, Gin le suivit de son regard perçant.

Renji prit la direction des appartements d'Aizen. Il ne voulait pas se faire annoncer. Il avait envie que ça se passe hors des codes et des conduits pré-établies, comme avant. Au fond, il s'attendait à être déçu, à ce qu'Aizen ne se rappelle de rien. Mais il espérait quand même. Il hésita une seconde devant les immenses portes. Avant même qu'il ne lève le poing pour frapper, la voix d'Aizen résonna depuis la pièce.

- Entre.

Renji s'empressa de se glisser à l'intérieur. Sozuke était là. Tel qu'il avait toujours été. Impeccable, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avec cet air empreint de mélancolie qui saisissait Renji, à moins qu'il ne l'inventât pour essayer d'adoucir le monstre qu'Aizen était.

- Tu vas bien ?

_Question idiote_ ; Renji se mordit anxieusement la lèvre une demi-seconde. Mais Aizen se contenta de sourire légèrement.

- Je vais parfaitement bien.

Bien sûr qu'il répondrait ainsi. Même s'il avait été agonisant, sur le point de mourir, sa réponses aurait été exactement la même. Renji resta là, les bras ballants, durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, à tergiverser. Finalement, il s'enquit :

- Est-ce que... tu te souviens ?

- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

Renji eut l'impression qu'il lui arrachait le coeur ; il s'y était préparé pourtant.

- Non, laisse... Rien d'important, répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger et dégagé.

Il déglutit difficilement ; la salive lui brûla sa gorge tellement sèche d'un coup. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres points qu'il tenait à éclaircir, mais la communication était redevenue tendue. Aizen le scrutait, imperturbable et insondable. Il se comportait de nouveau avec Renji comme avec tous les autres et le rouge le supportait de plus en plus mal. Maintenant, Renji en était certain : il préférait largement la créature à l'homme. Au moins, elle, elle le reconnaissait ; elle le traitait comme quelqu'un d'à part, d'unique.

- C'était quoi... ça ?

Aizen répondit à sa question par une autre, ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

- Que fais-tu encore ici ?

- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai été enfermé dans un sas de sécurité de Szayel.

_Si tu veux que je baisse ma garde, il faudra d'abord que tu en fasses autant._ Ce qu'Aizen ne paraissait pas non plus à prêt à concéder, pas maintenant que la méfiance se trouvait des deux côtés.

- Et ce "on" a un nom, j'imagine ?

_Non, pas ça._ Renji rétorqua assez agressivement, ce qui prouvait bien sa gêne :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Toi non plus.

Aizen le fixait, appréciant chaque vague émotionnelle le submergeant. La plupart des individus s'en tenaient à un fondement ; ils piochaient dans leurs sentiments, en attrapaient un et l'arborait pour tel moment. Ils approuvaient ou non ; ils luttaient ou baissaient les bras ; ils aimaient ou détestaient. Renji ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Il était comme un interminable et incessant mélange de révolte, de respect, de peur, de colère et d'amour à la fois. Toutes ces nuances se succédaient, le jeune homme étant incapable de se déterminer. C'était proprement... fascinant pour qui était capable de le percevoir ; Aizen en avait la chance. Peu importait la volonté avec laquelle Renji tâchait de se maîtriser, Aizen perçait toujours sa fragile armure de fer blanc.

- Tu me dois des explications, décréta brutalement Renji. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de rassembler son courage ; il était trop fâché pour imaginer les conséquences de ses paroles.

Aizen retint un vrai sourire. Ce_ gamin... avec son physique, ses tatouages, sa personnalité dominée par ce bouillonnement émotionnel, même s'il essayait de l'effacer... Sa foutue attitude._ Et après, il se demandait pourquoi Grimmjow s'y était intéressé aussi...

- C'était la seule solution pour nous débarrasser d'autant de shinigamis, affirma Aizen, en sachant très bien que Renji ne se satisferait pas de ça.

- Tu as failli tous nous tuer ! se récria-t-il.

_Et ça aurait pu aussi mal finir pour toi. Ou pour moi._

- C'était un risque à prendre, se contenta de dire Aizen, avec une neutralité à faire froid dans le dos et qui ulcéra Renji.

- Comment tu peux... Tu as vu les corps ?! Tous ces morts ! Tu vas trop loin ! Bien trop loin ! Cette... chose, dit-il en désignant le Hogyoku, est en train de détruire ce que tu es !

_Si seulement je pouvais te l'arracher... Et la détruire une bonne fois pour toutes._ Aizen attrapa la main de Renji, qui pointait le coeur de la croix, et l'en écarta vivement.

- Cette "chose" est la clef de notre salut.

- Quel salut ? _Ton_ salut j'imagine ! s'exclama Renji. Aizen ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça !

_Même si, pendant ces infimes secondes, j'avais une légère emprise sur toi_. Il ne détestait pas le monstre, mais il ne pouvait approuver ses actes. Beaucoup avaient péri. Beaucoup trop. Au moins, la créature semblait agir sous l'impulsion d'une frénésie sanguinaire, pas avec ce flegme atroce, cette intelligence qui calculait tout. Et qui fermait la porte à tout pardon.

Renji revit dans sa tête la métamorphose d'Aizen ; il n'oublierait jamais ça. Le moment où son corps s'était troué ; l'instant où sa peau s'était déchirée pour permettre à la bête d'éclore... Toute cette souffrance avait frappé Renji en pleine face, parce qu'il avait imaginé le degré de douleur qui avait parcouru Aizen à cette seconde. Il avait souffert avec lui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, en maudissant son empathie que le brun ne méritait pas. Celui-ci le contemplait en silence. Il murmura soudain :

- Je ne peux pas te faire une promesse que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir.

Renji planta son regard dans le sien. Simplement furieux.

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça ! Parce qu'il y a déjà bien une centaine de promesses que tu m'avais faites et que tu as brisées !

Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : ficher le camp d'ici ; il n'aurait pas dû venir. C'était encore un mauvais mouvement de sa part. Aizen le retint.

- Ren...

La porte s'ouvrit et la face souriante de Gin apparut dans l'embrasure. Il se montrait au pire moment, comme s'il l'avait guetté. Aussitôt, Aizen lâcha le poignet de Renji.

- Pardonnez-moi... Aizen-sama, nous vous attendons. Après les récents événements, il serait judicieux de revoir certains points de notre stratégie. De toute urgence.

Encore une occasion gâchée. Aizen adressa un regard à Renji, comme s'il cherchait à le prier à rester.

- Quelle importance de toute façon... souffla le rouge et il sortit le premier.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai envie de dire... mauvais timing Grimmjow <strong>et<strong> Aizen xD Et Renji... disons que Renji a une furieuse tendance à prendre les mauvaises décisions...  
><em>

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_Beast Out_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 :**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis cette journée terrible. Les shinigamis ne relanceraient pas d'offensive aussi directe de sitôt et, pour cause, cette opération hasardeuse leur avait coûté d'innombrables vies. D'une manière générale, tout semblait aller mal. Renji passait son temps à regretter de n'avoir pas fui quand il le pouvait encore. Rien n'avait changé avec Aizen, qui était redevenu parfaitement égal à lui-même. Un iceberg. Un mur. Qui parlait bien sûr, mais ne prononçait que des mots sonnant faux, sonnant creux. Rien de ce que Renji attendait ; rien à voir avec avant. Il avait repris ses activités habituelles et Renji finit par se résigner à l'idée que ce moment avec le monstre avait été le dernier en compagnie de l'Aizen qu'il avait aimé.

C'était bien pire avec Grimmjow qui, loin de le frapper ou de déverser sa rage sur lui d'une quelconque manière, l'ignorait tout bonnement. Il ne réagissait pas ainsi d'habitude ; normalement, il ne fuyait jamais les problèmes, ne craignait pas la confrontation. Preuve qu'il avait été assez touché par son rejet. Il n'avait pas seulement été offensé ; il avait été blessé et pas uniquement dans son ego, comme Renji aurait pu l'imaginer auparavant. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait, Renji sentait sa gorge se nouer, les regrets le happer. Ces jours-là, il ne fermait pas l'oeil la nuit suivante. La même pensée tournait dans sa tête._ Tu t'es comporté en salaud. Pire. Comme Aizen. Tu as manipulé quelqu'un. Tu t'es servi de lui dans ton seul intérêt, sans songer une seconde à son bien-être._

Cette pensée le tuait. Mais pas seulement ; le sexta lui manquait. Il peinait à l'admettre, mais devait s'y résigner. L'unique chose à faire tendait à se préciser dans son esprit. Elle finirait par le frapper tôt ou tard. Les arrancars étaient parvenus à capturer vivants des shinigamis. Aizen avait décidé de les confronter, dans la salle la plus lugubre de Las Noches. Renji était là, ayant été _vivement_ convié à ce qui s'annonçait comme un interrogatoire, mais virerait sûrement à la séance de torture et aux exécutions sommaires. Il siégeait à la gauche d'Aizen, tandis que Gin et Tossen se tenaient côte à côte à sa droite.

- Amenez les prisonniers, commanda calmement Sozuke.

Szayel entra en premier avec, derrière lui, deux de ses serviteurs traînant une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns courts, coupés au carré.

- A genoux devant Aizen-sama !

Et ils la jetèrent à terre. Renji la reconnut avec horreur. _Mihane_... Il se détourna légèrement, garda les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, priant pour qu'elle ne lève pas son regard sur lui. Mais elle le fit. Elle ne sembla pas tant furieuse que stupéfaite. Elle peinait à croire que ce jeune homme à qui elle avait vendu toutes ces paires de lunettes, qu'elle avait vu rôder dans son store si souvent, puisse être un traître. Pourtant, tout le démontrait. Sa position tout près de ce maniaque, ses habits blancs et cette culpabilité dans son regard, sur tout son visage.

- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder ! gémit-elle ; elle était terrifiée.

- Ne t'adresses pas à Renji-kun, lui interdit formellement Aizen. Tu ne peux parler qu'à moi.

Renji se râcla la gorge discrètement ; Aizen ne cesserait jamais de le voir comme un gamin sans cervelle à materner et surtout à diriger.

- Je ne suis que 9ème siège de la division 6 ! Si vous désirez des informations sur ma division ou mon capitaine, demandez-les plutôt à ce sale traître ! protesta Mihane, son regard vissé sur Renji.

Aizen se crispa légèrement. En temps normal, il tolérait le manque de politesse à son égard, même s'il finissait toujours par le punir, de manière plus ou moins directe. Là, c'était différent ; c'était Renji qu'elle mettait à mal.

- Je suis las de ton arrogance.

Il claqua des doigts et Szayel dégaina sur-le-champ. Ses esclaves empoignèrent la jeune femme, dont les lunettes se brisèrent sur le sol.

- Puisque tu te trouves toi-même si inutile, la mort te délivrera de ton insignifiance.

Un nouveau claquement ; une lame qui s'abattit et sa tête roula près de ses verres en morceaux. Renji regarda Aizen avec une sainte terreur. Le brun déclara, sans quitter des yeux le cadavre que remportaient les fracciones :

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de te traiter de cette manière. Personne ne l'a.

- Sauf toi, c'est ça ? songea le rouge, mais il garda sa réflexion pour lui-même.

Renji ne connaissait pas le deuxième prisonnier qui fut amené devant eux, mais il avait d'ores et déjà deux excellentes raisons de redouter ce qui allait se produire : le shinigami était jeune et l'espada chargé de lui n'était autre que Grimmjow. Un Grimmjow qui ruminait nuit et jour sa colère, au lieu de l'extérioriser comme d'habitude, et qui ne se priverait pas pour se venger sur tous ses pairs.

Jaggerjack ne lui posa même pas une seule question. Il le roua d'emblée de coups si violents que Renji crût que le captif en mourrait.

- Aizen... Mets-y un terme, supplia-t-il tout bas. ça ne sert... à rien...

- Ce n'est pas après ce shinigami qu'il en a, n'est-ce pas ?

Renji se tut aussitôt, incapable d'en dire davantage. Il détourna les yeux de cette boucherie qui se déroulait en bas. Grimmjow avait commencé à questionner le disciple qui, naturellement, se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il ne leur aurait sûrement rien appris de toute façon ; il n'avait été amené à Las Noches que comme chair à canon.

La guerre. Qui étaient les plus coupables au final ? Ceux qui avaient entraîné un adolescent dans cette galère ou celui qui était en train de le tabasser ? Renji essaya de capter le regard de Grimmjow. Le sexta venait d'empoigner le gamin à la face démolie par ses cheveux et s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Renji. Ils se jaugèrent un bref instant et personne d'autre ne remarqua cet étrange combat de volontés.

Renji n'aimait pas se servir de l'influence qu'il avait pu avoir sur Grimmjow, mais il n'hésita pas à le faire à cet instant. En un regard, il lui promit beaucoup, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien lui donner. Jaggerjack parut peser le pour et le contre une seconde. Soudain, il sortit ses griffes et trancha net la gorge du shinigami, qui décéda sur le coup. Renji était heureux que Grimmjow lui ait épargné des souffrances supplémentaires, mais il savait que l'arrancar ne tarderait pas à venir réclamer son dû. _Je me suis mis dans la merde..._

Les captifs se succédèrent. Chaque espada devait se charger d'en interroger au moins un. Renji fut heureux de ne reconnaître personne d'autre. A l'inverse, compte tenu de sa position de lieutenant, la plupart devait l'identifier. Comme lui glissa Aizen, ce détail n'avait pas la moindre importance, puisque tous finiraient exécutés, un jour ou l'autre. Renji lui rendit un regard faussement rassuré, plutôt courroucé, dont le brun n'eut cure. Renji, persuadé qu'ils en avaient fini, s'apprêtait à quitter, quand son nouveau maître le retint. Ainsi, ce n'était pas encore terminé... Le rouge tut un soupir et revint à sa place, à ses côtés.

- Renji, continua Aizen, lui désignant les portes qui se rouvriraient d'une seconde à l'autre, le prochain est pour toi.

D'un air extrêmement las, Renji bondit du promontoire dans la zone d'interrogatoire. Il essaya de décélérer sa respiration, le regard braqué devant lui, mais il ne pouvait faire abstraction de celui rivé sur lui, dans son dos, le brûlant, le consumant. Attendant, demandant. Renji lança un bref coup d'oeil en biais à Aizen. _Tu veux voir si je suis assez fort pour le faire... ou pour te tenir tête encore une fois ?_

Enfin, ils firent entrer le dernier prisonnier. Aussitôt, Renji ouvrit de grands yeux. Il connaissait ce shinigami ; il avait eu maille à partir avec lui de par le passé. Contrairement à ses anciens persécuteurs, qui l'obligeaient à voler pour eux, celui-là n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, mais il les avait assistés par son inaction. Il savait, mais n'avait rien fait ou dit. D'une certaine manière, il avait été complice. Renji avait toujours tu son nom, songeant qu'il ne méritait pas la même correction que ses partenaires. Aujourd'hui, Aizen ne le lui avait pas confié par hasard ; Renji aurait dû avoir la puce à l'oreille. De manière générale, il n'agissait jamais par hasard. La moindre de ses actions procédait d'un savant calcul mental. Les fracciones attachèrent l'homme, qui se débattait, au siège de torture.

- Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez ! Je lâcherai rien ! Rien ! Répétait-il, toujours en se démenant inutilement.

- Tu devrais garder ton énergie pour la suite, sourit Aizen. Il ne te fera pas de cadeau, termina-t-il, en désignant Renji.

Ce dernier s'avança dans la lumière. Il s'enquit, sur un ton aussi monotone que possible :

- Tu me reconnais ?

Le captif écarquilla les yeux.

- ça alors ! Si c'est pas ce minable gredin de...

Renji lui fracassa la mâchoire d'un crochet du gauche. Il ne réussit qu'à lui arracher un rire gras. Ce shinigami était peut-être un abruti, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins robuste.

- T'as jamais eu de talent ! Je sais comment tu les as monté les échelons, gamin ! Avec ton cul !

Renji le regarda avec un mépris non dissimulé. _Aizen savait qu'il dirait ça, qu'il me provoquerait. Il s'attend à ce que je le tue, à ce que je me déchaîne sur lui._ Mais il allait lui prouver qu'il valait mieux que ça.

- C'est sûr que tu ne risquais pas d'en faire autant, rétorqua Renji, d'une voix qu'il rendit amusée et détachée. Enfin... chacun ses armes, pas vrai ?

Le shinigami ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction ; il se fit silencieux. Il gardait la tête penchée vers le sol, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Renji. Celui-ci l'observa avec attention, tout en songeant à quel point il était stupide. Il devait avouer que le jeu ne lui déplaisait pas totalement ; c'était si personnel.

- On dirait que ça m'a réussi... continua-t-il, en tournant en cercle autour de lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi la victime.

_La proie._

- Et c'est moi le bourreau. Ta vie est entre mes mains.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Il tenait toutes les cartes en mains et c'était si... bon. Il pouvait tuer cet homme ; personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Il aurait pu le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il expire, le violer. Tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais simplement le fait de savoir qu'il en avait le pouvoir le grisait. Il comprit peut-être ce que Aizen pouvait ressentir.

- Crache le morceau. Qui a commandité cette attaque ?

- Quoi ? T'as pas reconnu tes copains ? Rétorqua le blessé, l'air goguenard.

Une main nerveuse l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Un craquement venant de ses cervicales retentit.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Jamais le Gotei ne se lance dans ce genre de bataille à la légère, sans préparation, surtout sur ce terrain !

Sa voix s'adoucissant, Renji reprit :

- Si je tire davantage... tes vertèbres vont se rompre. Il suffirait d'un centimètre. Un seul... minuscule centimètre te sépare de la mort. Une légère pression et ce sera la nuit.

Renji jouait bien la comédie et il l'espérait ; les efforts qu'il déployait ne se percevaient pas, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins monumentaux. Il devait se faire violence. Apparemment, l'homme n'y vit que du feu. Un tremblement le parcourut des pieds à la tête, les doigts de Renji le ressentant nettement.

- Je ne sais pas... Les capitaines... ne nous ont rien dit...

Aizen, les coudes appuyés sur les accoudoirs de son trône, appuya son menton sur son poing et se caressa le menton. Ainsi, l'ordre n'émanait pas de Yamamoto. Si le Soul King lui-même commençait à réagir, alors le temps pressait. Les espadas n'hésitaient pas comme Renji, ne laissaient pas miroiter une chance de s'en sortir à leur victime, si bien qu'ils n'obtenaient pour réponses à leurs questions que des mensonges. Avec Renji, la victime continuait de lutter, mais elle ne s'estimait pas perdue. Il y avait des raisons à la croire. Aizen fixa de nouveau Renji, qui malmenait toujours l'homme.

- Est-ce qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, on devait juste libérer les prisonniers... L'humaine... et... toi, acheva-t-il non sans haine.

- Tu veux me faire avaler ça à moi ? Un lieutenant ! S'exclama le rouge. Tu espères que je vais croire que le Gotei a déplacé toute son armée pour secourir deux prisonniers ?

Le guerrier sentit la mort approcher, alors que les doigts appuyaient davantage. Il hurla presque :

- Je ne sais rien !

Renji le lâcha aussitôt. Il ne savait que faire. Le pauvre misérable ne mentait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il devait reconduire l'interrogatoire. S'il refusait tout net de poursuivre, tous ceux présents le considéreraient comme un moins que rien. Beaucoup nourrissaient déjà des soupçons quant à sa loyauté au seigneur Aizen. Deux paires d'yeux en particulier le fixaient, ne perdant pas le moindre de ses gestes, de ses doutes. Renji s'endurcit ; il devait être crédible. Chopant un coutelas, il l'enfonça dans l'épaule de l'homme, qui poussa un juron. Renji se redressa mécaniquement et essuya d'un revers de la main les gouttes de sang et de bave qui avaient été projetées sur sa figure.

- Tu es sûr ? Encore une dernière chance...

Il balança le poignard ensanglanté par terre.

- Je te conseille vivement de parler... chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il l'aurait supplié s'il avait pu, mais ces messes-basses lui faisaient déjà courir un très grand risque. Tout en lui parlant, il avait enfoncé ses doigts dans la plaie béante qu'il lui avait infligée. Il s'en servait comme d'un prétexte pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Tu pourrais t'en sortir... Trouve juste quelque chose.

_Dis-leur ce qu'ils veulent entendre._ Puis il se recula, retirant ses doigts de la blessure dans un bruit de succion. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Aucun mot ne lui avait échappé, avec son ouïe sur-développée. Il pensa à répéter haut et fort ce qu'il avait entendu. L'idée de fracasser Renji, même sans le toucher, lui plaisait énormément. Pourtant, il se ravisa et s'en tint au silence. Son heure viendrait et il n'aurait pas à la jouer aussi mesquine que le rouge.

Le prisonnier ne facilitait guère les choses pour Renji. Il refusait de coopérer et, pire, provoquait Renji, allant jusqu'à l'insulter. Renji l'avait déjà frappé. Un coup de poing lui avait brisé l'arcade sourcilière ; un coup de pied avait fracassé ses côtes. Renji parcourut d'un regard nerveux et anxieux le corps ensanglanté, qui se riait toujours de lui. _Fais pas le con..._

- Ouais... C'est facile, pas vrai ? Le railla soudain le prisonnier. Quand toi t'es libre et moi attaché !

Un éclair passa dans le regard du rouge et il se crut mort, lorsque son tortionnaire dégaina son katana. Pourtant, la seconde suivante, il était libre, ses liens ayant été tranchés. Renji, sans rengainer, lui fit signe de se lever.

- Plus rien ne te retient !

Puis, se tournant vers les fracciones qui l'avaient conduit ici, il commanda :

- Qu'on lui rende son arme.

Les arrancars s'apprêtaient à s'exécuter, quand Tossen s'exclama :

- Abarai outrepasse ses droits, Aizen-sama ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous procédons aux interrogatoires !

Aizen leva sa main, lui intimant par ce seul geste de faire silence.

- Renji se débrouille très bien, déclara-t-il, avec ce petit sourire qui laissait entendre tout et son contraire. Renji, il est à toi.

Abarai s'inclina légèrement, sans même le réaliser. Quand il en prit conscience, il se flagella mentalement. _Regarde ce qu'il te contraint de faire ! Tuer un innocent ! Et toi tu l'en remercies ?!_ Mais il n'avait guère de temps à perdre avec ces questions métaphysiques. Un duel se préparait. Le shinigami devant lui venait de récupérer son arme et se mettait en position.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... venant de quelqu'un comme toi, admit-il.

Renji eut un ricanement amer :

- Je le prends comme un compliment.

Il libéra aussitôt en shikai. La lame-fouet fondit sur l'homme qui l'évita de justesse. Avec l'amplitude dont il bénéficiait, Renji n'avait presque pas à bouger sur le terrain ; il n'avait aucun mal à garder le shinigami à distance, tout en l'attaquant, d'autant plus que celui-ci maîtrisait surtout des techniques de corps-à-corps. Il jouait ; Aizen le sentait et prenait plaisir à le voir faire. Ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose que Kuchiki lui avait appris ; le regard d'Aizen se posa une seconde sur Grimmjow, qui ne perdait pas une miette du combat.

Soudain, Renji sembla vouloir accélérer le rythme du duel. Il ricana :

- Au pied.

Sa lame s'enroula autour du cou du guerrier et le ramena à ses pieds. Il lui balança son pied dans l'entrejambe et appuya.

- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu sois attaché...

Mais c'était trop tôt. Son adversaire n'était pas assez fatigué pour rester bloqué et il riposta par un violent coup qui aurait ouvert Renji en deux, s'il n'avait pas bondi en arrière. Renji sourit dans un petit rire, parce que, là, il allait gagner. Pas comme contre Grimmjow, où il savait n'avoir aucune chance.

- C'est pas juste... grogna son adversaire, après s'être remis debout. J'ai commencé avec un handicap.

Renji leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa le poignard qu'il avait utilisé contre lui et l'enfonça dans sa propre épaule. Aucune expression ne troubla son visage résolu.

- ça te paraît plus juste maintenant ? ricana Abarai, arrachant la lame. Ou dois-je aussi briser mes côtes ?

Le shinigami lui fit signe que ça suffisait. Son geste l'avait passablement surpris et il était loin d'être le seul.

- Un traître avec une once d'honneur ? se moqua-t-il, mais il ne le sous-estimait plus autant qu'à son arrivée.

Il passa à son tour en shikai et un poing géant sortit du sol, propulsant Renji contre le mur. A sa vue, il éclata de rire. Profitant de sa déconcentration, Renji le chopa avec son shikai en plein vol. Il l'envoya à terre, avant de le faire rebondir et valser dans les airs. Sa victime était à sa merci. Renji le balançait, le récupérait, le renvoyait au gré de ses envies. Lorsqu'il se fut lassé, le guerrier retoucha terre. Il s'écrasa au sol, se redressa pantelant.

- Déjà fatigué ? le provoqua Renji.

Il ne pouvait lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Il lança sa lame de nouveau. Elle décrivit une large courbe au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de descendre sur son ennemi pour se ficher dans son torse. Renji n'eut plus qu'à l'attirer à lui. Sa lame l'enserrait de tous côtés, comme un serpent métallique, les pics pénétrant son derme et fonctionnant comme des grappins. Il le força à tomber à quatre pattes. C'était terriblement humiliant, d'autant plus que le guerrier ne pouvait remuer sous peine de finir égorgé ou d'aggraver ses blessures. Il était forcé de conserver cette posture, aussi longtemps que Renji le désirerait.

- Je ne suis toujours qu'un "gredin" ?

L'interpellé refusa obstinément de répondre ; il n'émit qu'un grognement guttural furibond.

- Très bien. J'ai tout mon temps, murmura Renji et il s'assit sur son dos, l'humiliant au-delà de l'imaginable.

Tremblant de rage, l'homme finit par ricaner :

- T'es qu'une merde. ça changera jamais.

- Bien.

Renji se leva et fit de nouveau s'enrouler sa lame autour de son corps, dans tous les sens, le tailladant de toutes parts. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ; il avait besoin de libérer cette tension en lui. Il continua de resserrer l'étreinte métallique, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, les chairs s'ouvrent et les tendons se rompent. L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'hurler. Son corps démembré, découpé en morceaux, heurta le mur dans une explosion sanglante. Renji, au-dedans, se détestait pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il voulait une revanche ; c'était vrai. Mais pas ce massacre. Il passa les yeux sur ses vêtements tout tachés de rouge.

- Putain. Fais chier.

A peine était-il sorti de la salle d'exécution que Szayel l'arrêta. Il lui parut plus amical que d'habitude, mais Renji ne s'y fia pas le moins du monde.

- C'était... _fou_, fit remarquer l'espada. Et je m'y connais.

- Tu trouves ? Heureux que tout ça t'amuse, rétorqua-t-il, avec désinvolture.

- Il n'y a rien de mal, sourit Aporro, avec un large sourire psychotique. Nous sommes tous un peu fous, n'est-ce pas ?

Renji baissa les yeux sur ces mains gluantes de sang. Il grommela d'une voix lugubre :

- Va savoir...

Aizen ne tarda pas non plus à se montrer. Il ne souffla mot, mais son regard plana sur Renji plus d'une seconde, songeur. Renji feignit de ne pas le remarquer. Par contre, il ne put manquer son sourire, légèrement différent de d'ordinaire. Renji en ressentit une pointe de fierté et de plaisir, mais ce n'était qu'un sourire éphémère obtenu à un prix très élevé. La mort d'un homme. Renji serra les poings._ Je ne veux pas me perdre... et c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. Même si cet homme méritait sûrement une mort pareille._ Au moins, Jaggerjack, avec ses défauts, ne paraissait pas le contraindre à changer.

Il manqua de tomber, quand il se fit bousculer. Renji se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Grimmjow. Le sexta l'avait évité depuis leur "rupture", si Renji pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Renji avait déjà été assez troublé par l'attitude d'Aizen, mais le regard que Grimmjow posa sur lui le figea sur place. La haine et la colère s'y mêlaient à un désir fulgurant. Jaggerjack ne prononça pas mot, mais il empoigna le poignet de Renji et le tira à l'écart.

Il n'était pas capable de décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Renji se battre ; il voulait juste le posséder, _maintenant_. Il ne risquait pas d'oublier ce que Renji lui avait fait, mais, tout de suite, l'envie supplantait son ego ; elle l'emportait sur tout le reste. Comme lorsqu'il avait attiré son regard durant l'interrogatoire. Il coinça le shinigami entre lui et le mur, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et essaya de l'embrasser.

- Grimmjow... Arrête...

Renji voulait le repousser, mais Grimmjow maintenait d'une main ses poignets contre le mur.

- On oublie la dernière fois... pour un p'tit temps, grogna le sexta. Tu m'en dois une.

- Non ! protesta Renji et il releva ses genoux pour le tenir éloigné de lui.

Grimmjow le lâcha pile à ce moment-là et il tomba par terre.

- Putain ! Red, t'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Puta !

_Deux_ _fois_. Deux fois qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. D'habitude, personne n'osait. Grimmjow voyait rouge. Dans tous les sens possibles. Sa rage, les cheveux de Renji, le sang. Ses griffes attrapèrent ses cheveux et il le força à se remettre debout. Aussitôt, il le ceintura, le tourna face au mur et bloqua ses hanches. Il défaisait son hakama quand un claquement agacé de langue retentit. Gin, bras croisés, les observait avec un immense sourire amusé.

- Grimmjow... ça rime à quoi ça ? J'admets que la démonstration de Renji a été quelque peu... "suggestive", mais, si par mégarde je venais à répéter cela à Aizen, tu ne ferais pas long feu...

Renji fit tout son possible pour éviter le regard fou de Grimmjow. Il s'esquiva rapidement, en prenant garde de ne surtout pas lui tourner le dos. Même devant Gin, il le sentait prêt à bondir et à le détruire, tout bonnement. Le rouge fila se réfugier dans ses appartements. Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne se précipita pas sous la douche, malgré le sang dont il était recouvert. Il avait rejeté Grimmjow, alors qu'il avait aussi envie de lui. Mais les conditions, les circonstances... Tout autour semblait fait pour les désunir, pour les séparer. Renji aurait voulu y croire, mais il avait peur de changer, d'abandonner son vieux rêve. Il anticipait aussi une nouvelle déception, même si elle ne pourrait jamais être plus cruelle que la première. Il se recroquevilla, la tête coincée entre ses genoux, le temps de faire le point. Il ne voulait pas prendre trop de risques. Déjà, quelle que soit sa décision finale, il devait laisser le temps à Jaggerjack de se calmer. Il éviterait soigneusement de le croiser pendant une bonne semaine. Alors il verrait si le manque n'était pas que physique, s'il perdurait.

Renji se conforma à sa résolution. Les sept jours suivants lui parurent les plus longs de sa vie. Comme il s'efforçait de ne pas voir Grimmjow, ne serait-ce que de l'apercevoir, il ne pouvait pas être certain que le sexta se soit apaisé, ce qui était plus qu'improbable. Mais Renji était persuadé qu'aller le voir tout de suite après leur dernier malentendu en date aurait été encore pire.

Avait-il raison ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il ne pouvait plus ne pas avancer et refuser de changer, sous prétexte qu'il existait un risque de se tromper, de mal faire. Il ne voulait plus vivre figé dans le temps, comme Aizen le désirait. Tant pis s'il choisissait mal ; il serait toujours temps de regretter plus tard. La boule au ventre, il se rendit dans les quartiers de Grimmjow. Il récolterait sûrement quelques coups de poing à la figure, mais il les méritait. Il espérait juste que les choses s'arrangent ensuite. Prêt à encaisser tout ce que le sexta voudrait lui envoyer, il frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

Naturellement, nul ne lui répondit. Renji ne s'attendait pas à ce que la tâche soit aisée. Il retenta sa chance une fois, puis une deuxième. Il essaya même de l'appeler, toujours sans succès. Il s'apprêtait à s'en retourner dans sa chambre, le coeur lourd, quand Yylfordt l'arrêta :

- Vous cherchez notre maître ?

Renji sauta sur l'occasion. Il s'empressa de répondre :

- Oui ! Tu sais où il est ? Parce... parce qu'il ne répond pas.

Pendant un instant, il craignit que Yylfordt confirme ses craintes : que Grimmjow soit bien dans sa chambre et qu'il ne veuille simplement plus jamais entendre parler de lui. En réalité, c'était bien pire.

- Je crois qu'il est parti pour le désert. Pour combattre ton ami humain.

Avant qu'il ait pu reprendre son souffle, le rouge l'avait empoigné par le col.

- Dis-moi l'endroit.

Yylfordt marmonna qu'il n'en savait rien et Renji s'apprêtait à reposer sa question, d'une manière encore plus directe, quand une voix aigre retentit près de lui :

- Moi, j'sais... J'peux te le dire. J'peux même t'y emmener.

Renji releva des yeux ahuris sur Nnoitra.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Jiruga croisa les bras, s'impatientant.

- J'dois y aller. Avec ou sans toi. J'ai une... "mission".

* * *

><p>Ichigo s'attendait à ce que Grimmjow n'accepte pas sa défaite. Il contempla, avec une certaine affliction, l'homme ensanglanté chanceler vers lui. Ichigo avait beau tenté de le raisonner, l'espada semblait incapable de se résoudre à perdre contre "quelqu'un comme lui". Contre un humain sans doute ? Le rouquin fit signe à Nelliel et Orihime de reculer. Il espérait vraiment que Grimmjow ne le contraigne pas à l'achever. Mais même la possibilité d'une revanche future n'avait pas paru le satisfaire et apaiser sa colère.<p>

En fait, le comportement de l'espada, durant l'entière rencontre, l'avait surpris. Au travers de leurs duels, il avait commencé à se forger une opinion sur l'espada et, aujourd'hui, il lui avait semblé différent. Encore plus furieux que d'ordinaire, comme s'il en voulait au monde entier. Naturellement, Grimmjow avait toujours été du genre nerveux et agressif, mais pas de cette manière, ni à ce point. Pendant tout le combat, Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il s'était déchaîné sur lui, mais que, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y avait rien de personnel. Comme si Grimmjow lui faisait payer pour un autre. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas pu, ou pas voulu, atteindre. Plusieurs fois, des exclamations lui avaient échappé, des remarques qu'Ichigo n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre.

- Grimmjow, ça suffit pour cette fois, répéta-t-il, avec une fermeté qui lui avait autrefois fait défaut.

_Et tu crois vraiment que j'vais t'écouter ? Cause toujours, pauv' merde... D'abord, toi et, ensuite, l'autre espèce d'enfoiré... Rien à foutre de crever après._ C'était peut-être l'unique chose qui lui restait à faire ; il se secoua. _Mierda, comment il peut m'avoir foutu dans cet état ?! Hors de question !_ Le sexta continua d'avancer, de plus en plus mal en point. Il arma son bras, prépara ce dernier coup à délivrer, quand quelqu'un dévala une dune sur sa droite.

- Ichigo, j'ai besoin d'une minute ! s'exclama Renji, toujours aussi affolé même s'il était arrivé juste à temps.

Le rouquin resta sans voix un moment, à le considérer avec étonnement. Renji ne courut pas à Grimmjow. Il se plaça à un mètre devant Ichigo, sur sa trajectoire. Grimmjow oscilla entre la stupéfaction et la colère pendant une seconde. Puis il promena un regard de fou furieux sur lui ; il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme ça, meurtri, au comble de l'humiliation, alors qu'il venait de perdre contre ce satané humain. _Alors tu veux vraiment m'foutre plus bas que terre ? C'est ton jeu, huh ?_

- Tu fous quoi ici fils de pute ?! aboya-t-il. Dégage !

- Non !

_J'arrête de fuir._

- Grimmjow, je t'en prie ! Ecoute-moi !

_Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs qu'Aizen. Je ne reproduirai pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Moi, je compte bien te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. _Avant qu'il soit tard.Même si la présence de Nel, Orihime et Ichigo l'embarrassaient particulièrement. De toute manière, il aurait fait ou dit n'importe quoi, pourvu que le sexta ne continue pas à s'en prendre à Ichigo et ne signe par là son arrêt de mort. Ichigo était quelqu'un de clément et de profondément bon ; il l'épargnerait sans problème. Un peu courbé sous la douleur le parcourant, Grimmjow continuait d'avancer, même si sa vue se brouillait légèrement et qu'il était terriblement affaibli. Le moindre coup l'aurait fait trébuché et perdre son aplomb. Même une des attaques faiblardes de Renji. Intérieurement, il eut un rire ironique et si amer.

- Bouge ! Ou je jure que j'vais t'buter avec lui !

- Grimm...

Renji voulut avancer vers lui, mais Ichigo le retint et le rejeta brusquement en arrière.

- Attention !

La faux frappa Grimmjow de plein fouet, si fort que Ichigo et Renji crurent qu'elle allait le découper en deux.

- Tss... tss... Quel mauvais perdant...

Renji ne perdit même pas de temps à injurier Nnoitra ou à lui jeter un regard. Il se précipita auprès de Grimmjow.

- Merde... merde... merde...

Il compressa la plaie la plus importante. Décidément, il faisait tout de travers. Il rejetait l'homme qui l'aimait vraiment et pour qui ? Pour un salopard qui s'était toujours éperdument fiché de lui. Le sexta n'y voyait quasiment plus. Le monde autour s'était mué en un amalgame confus de couleurs se superposant. Mais il aurait toujours reconnu Renji, dans n'importe quelle situation. Même aveugle, il aurait suffi d'un son, d'un souffle. Il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir, alors il essaya quand même de rejeter cet enfoiré de shinigami qui l'avait blessé, bien plus qu'Ichigo, d'une manière plus vicieuse, plus douloureuse. Sa main chercha à le repousser. Elle appuya sur son épaule ; elle tenta de la griffer. Il voulait lui faire mal. Autant que possible. Avant d'y passer. Renji le laissait faire ; il n'aurait rien ressenti de toute façon. Il avait trop peur de le perdre définitivement à présent.

- Je suis désolé...

_Vraiment ?! Tu regrettes enculé ?! Hé bien, c'est un peu tard ! _Il aurait voulu le lui crier en plein visage.

- Vous êtes tellement adorables... ricana Nnoitra, narquois, en faisant un pas vers eux. Dommage qu'il faille mourir maintenant. Mais réjouissez-vous, vous allez au moins partir ensemble !

Renji resserra son étreinte autour de Grimmjow, qui avait perdu conscience. Il fallait qu'il fuie. Vite. Loin d'ici.

- Ne t'approches pas de lui... le menaça le shinigami, en dégainant de son autre main libre.

Il écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'Ichigo vint se planter entre lui et Nnoitra, brandissant son katana.

- Pars, Renji.

- Mais... Ichi...

Ses yeux allèrent du rouquin, dont la détermination se lisait sur la face concentrée, à Nnoitra qui, sans crier gare, bondit en avant.

- Pars avec Grimmjow, répéta Ichigo, et il para l'attaque du quinta, glissant alors sur un mètre. Maintenant !

_J'espère que les renforts ne tarderont pas trop..._ Renji lança un faible regard désolé à Ichigo, pas seulement pour cette fois où il l'abandonnait face à un ennemi, mais aussi pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas suivi ses conseils et pris les mauvaises décisions. Aussi pour ne pas l'avoir suivi lors du raid, alors que lui et Rukia cherchaient principalement à le secourir. Pendant une seconde, il se sentit profondément égoïste. Juste comme Aizen. C'était étrange. Il avait toujours cru être plutôt une bonne poire, supportant tout pour ses amis. Il fallait croire que la tendance s'inversait.

Grimmjow pesait plus lourd que lui, mais il arriverait bien à le porter jusqu'à un lieu sûr. Las Noches, impossible. Le Gotei 13, pareil. Les issues se fermaient toutes. Pourtant, il en demeurait bien une. C'était risqué, mais Grimmjow y serait en sécurité, si Renji réussissait à l'y faire accepter. De plus, il y recevrait des soins. Il décida de tenter sa chance et partit pour chez Urahara.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, l'homme passait le balai dans sa boutique. Pour une fois, personne ne s'en chargeait à sa place. Il ne parut pas supris ; il se contenta d'inviter Renji à entrer avec son encombrant fardeau. Le rouge le remercia d'un large sourire, qui s'évanouit presque sur-le-champ.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien le dénoncer immédiatement, lui fit remarquer Kisuke.

Une panique sans nom se peignit aussitôt sur le visage du lieutenant.

- Je plaisantais ! s'écria alors le blond, apparemment ravi de sa mauvaise blague. C'est... pour ton "ami", j'imagine ?

Renji acquiesça vivement. Kisuke fit la moue une seconde, puis déclara :

- Je monterai le soigner, dans quelques minutes. Installe-le dans la première chambre sur la gauche, à l'étage, et... tu restes pour m'aider. Je ne vais quand même pas faire tout le boulot !

- Je ne comptais aller nulle-part, répliqua-t-il, d'une voix résolue.

Urahara tenta bien de le sonder un instant, mais il y renonça subitement.

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

- De toute façon, qui vous dit que je vous aurais avoué quoi que ce soit ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire en coin et Renji emprunta l'escalier pour coucher Grimmjow. Il entendit le blond s'exclamer dans son dos, sur un ton rieur :

- Et maintenant, je voudrais que tu me dises !

* * *

><p>Nauséeux. Engourdi des pieds à la tête. Groggy. Et avec ce froid intense persistant dans ses entrailles, mais qui se dissiperait dans les jours suivants. En bref, il se sentait comme un homme venant d'échapper à la mort. Grimmjow entrouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Un vieux lit grinçant aux couvertures sentant le refermé. Il était à demi-nu, couvert de bandages et de cataplasmes. Il arracha la bande humide barrant son front et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.<p>

Des milliers de questions traversaient son esprit, mais il s'en foutait éperdument. Les seules choses qu'il voyait, qu'il avait retenues, étaient sa défaite contre Kurosaki et Renji le rejetant, une fois de plus. Son ego traîné dans la boue, sur le terrain du combat et de "l'amour". Ses jambes ne lui répondèrent pas d'abord et il crut même en avoir perdu l'usage. Puis, jurant, il se débrouilla pour s'extraire des draps et se remettre sur ses pieds. Il tomba.

- Putain ! Allez !

Peu à peu, le sang recommençait à courir dans ses cuisses, dans ses mollets, et, après près d'une minute, il put se tenir debout. Il respirait déjà très vite, percevant nettement l'aura de Renji, non loin d'ici. Très près en fait. Ses narines se gonflèrent de haine. La seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrait et Abarai entrait. Le choc du corps de l'espada contre le plancher avait dû l'alerter.

- Que fais-tu debout ? Retourne te coucher ! s'écria-t-il, paraissant très inquiet.

Grimmjow n'eut même pas eu le temps de l'insulter, de l'engueuler ou de le frapper. Le shinigami le prit de court. Il se précipita vers lui et le ramena à la case départ. Tout le temps qu'il l'aida, Jaggerjack darda sur lui un regard des plus assassins, mais il n'en eut cure. Après l'avoir recouché, il s'assit sur le matelas. Grimmjow, toujours muet, toute son agressivité concentrée dans ses yeux, le fixait toujours. D'un air démentiel.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me frappes, rit Renji, tout bas.

Il reçut immédiatement un poing droit dans le menton. Un coup bien mérité. Loin de se fâcher, il essuya d'un revers de la main un filet de sang et se mit à rire. Le sexta dut le prendre pour un dingue. Il crut même tomber dans une dimension parallèle, quand Renji murmura, ses lèvres, rougies par le sang, fendues en un sourire :

- Je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime.

Dit d'un trait. Parce qu'il voulait être sûr de tout dire, tant que c'était possible. Il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience plus d'une fois ; il ne fallait pas reporter à plus tard ce qu'on pouvait faire tout de suite. Dans un premier temps, l'espada demeura trop estomaqué pour parler. Puis il recouvrit ses sens et hurla :

- Quoi ?! Tu t'fiches de moi ?! C'est ça ?! Ouais, tu t'fous vraiment d'ma gueule ! Encore un de tes plans à la con !

Renji ne répondit à aucun moment. Il ne fronça même pas les sourcils.

- Putain, après tous tes coups d'pute, tu veux que j'avale ça ?!

C'était quand même dingue ! Il y avait à peine une semaine de cela, ce même shinigami, qui disait à présent l'aimer, l'avait jeté comme une merde. Littéralement. Et, comme si ça n'avait pas suffi, il l'avait rembarré une seconde fois, trahissant un accord. Tout cela avant de le dédaigner sept jours durant. Grimmjow enrageait, comme jamais dans sa vie auparavant. Le pire était l'air parfaitement serein et tendre sur le visage de Renji. Non. En fait, le pire, c'était que cette vue apaisait sensiblement l'espada. Lui réchauffait cette chose autrefois inerte dans son torse. Il inspecta une nouvelle fois le shinigami, sa posture, son sourire. Si doux. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis aussi subitement.

- Putain connard ! Tu veux quoi, huh ?! rugit Grimmjow, malgré la douleur qui tétanisait ses muscles, chaque fois qu'il haussait le ton.

Loin d'être désarçonné, Renji lui lança une oeillade aussi provocante qu'explicite.

- Là, que tu resposes... et, quand tu seras rétabli, que tu me baises.

Grimmjow cligna des yeux. Il devait rêver. Des doigts caressèrent les siens ; il les repoussa violemment. Renji soupira.

- Je... Tu sais, je peux expliquer...

- Non. Tu m'fais chier.

Le shinigami accusa le coup sans broncher, en apparence, mais le sexta n'eut aucun mal à percevoir son désarroi. Il reprit doucement :

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir où on est ?

Le bleuté ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. La tête lui tournait ; sa pression artérielle était montée en flèche, lorsqu'il s'était échauffé. Il devait s'y résigner ; il n'était pas encore en état de se mettre en colère. C'était comme l'empêcher d'être lui-même, le priver d'un loisir étrange. De sa manière de communiquer aussi. Renji se leva, triste, et se dirigea vers la porte, conscient qu'il était préférable de s'effacer. Il allait la refermer derrière lui, quand la voix de l'arrancar lui parvint, tendue et soulagée à la fois ; il prenait manifestement sur lui.

- Red...

Renji s'immobilisa sur-le-champ. _Red_. Il l'avait appelé Red. Le rouge pria pour que ce ne fût pas qu'un hasard, mais un signe d'espoir.

- Oui ?

Il espérait vraiment ne pas tomber de haut. Même si ça n'aurait été qu'un juste retour de bâton.

- Va falloir que tu m'laisses t'faire des trucs pas possibles pour t'faire pardonner tout ça.

Renji hocha la tête, avec un petit rire, et lui adressa un sourire amoureux avant de sortir. Grimmjow ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et, même après son départ, il garda les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il essaierait. Encore une fois. Une toute dernière. Et si Renji se permettait encore de jouer avec lui, il le tuerait. Ce serait la fois de trop.

* * *

><p><em>OK ! Enfin, dans le prochain chapitre, on va sortir de ce que j'appellerais "l'intro" de cette fic ! (Ou la phase 1, vu la longueur xD)<em>

_Note : pour le combat, les mouvements de Renji dans le duel ont été inspirés de mouvements d'Ivy de Soul Calibur xD  
><em>

_(désolééé ! mais son arme ressemble trop à celle d'Ivy en shikai)_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 :**

Renji inspira profondément, avant d'expirer. Sa bouche exhala une volute pâle. Comme un gamin, il dessina du bout de son doigt les contours d'un visage dans la buée, sur la surface glaciale de la vitre. Le visage ne tarda pas à se décomposer. Le souvenir était mort. Il s'envola avec la chaleur, avec la fumée changée en eau dégoulinant. Il se détourna du verre mouillé et promena un regard un peu mélancolique sur ses anciens habits de lieutenant, sur son zanpakuto, dont il ne s'était guère servi ces derniers temps.

Lui et Grimmjow avaient tenu bon, ensemble, même si la vie n'était pas rose avec cet homme impulsif et violent. Renji ne regrettait pas pour autant sa décision. Il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas de tout repos avec le sexta, quand il l'avait choisi, et lui-même n'était pas quelqu'un de posé ou de très pacifique. Ils partageaient leur temps entre une vieille baraque de Karakura, qui devait être démolie prochainement, et une cachette dans le désert. Grimmjow ne perdait pas de vue son désir de gagner en puissance et il partait fréquemment chasser. Contre l'avis de Renji, qui trouvait cette manie très risquée ; Aizen devait les rechercher. Quelque part, il avait envie d'y croire. Même si, quoi qu'il puisse arriver désormais, il demeurerait avec Jaggerjack. Il ne reviendrait jamais en arrière.

Il arrivait bien sûr que Grimmjow le fasse souffrir, mais ces "plaies" qu'il créait, il les soignait presque instantanément, si bien que Renji n'avait guère le temps d'en pâtir. Ils se disputaient souvent et très violemment. Leurs deux personnalités explosives se confrontant, le ton montait aussitôt, mais leurs différends se réglaient tout aussi vite. Renji apprit à aimer ça. Il s'y fit facilement. Ils se déchiraient toujours pour mieux se retrouver. ça ne laissait pas de place à la terreur de Renji. Cette peur avait un nom : l'abandon.

Renji s'assit sur le matelas posé à même le sol. Il ricana légèrement, parcourant des yeux le toit troué en maints endroits, les murs décrépits et le carrelage froid et irrégulier. Lorsqu'il essayait de se projeter dans l'avenir, il y avait un siècle de ça, il ne se serait jamais imaginé ici, à cet songea à Ichigo, à Rukia, à tous ses amis laissés derrière lui. Peut-être pourrait-il revenir vers eux quand les temps seraient plus calmes. _Si seulement la guerre se terminait... Si seulement... Aizen tombait._

Il se leva, poussa des caisses de bois et un poignard tomba. Ils ne l'avaient jamais remarqué ; après tout, ils ne nettoyaient, ni ne rangeaient jamais cet endroit. Renji le regarda longuement. La lame reluisait dans la pénombre, menaçant et appelant. Ce fut comme si elle lui renvoyait tout son passé en pleine face. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tira le rouge de sa contemplation. Grimmjow entra, les mains dans les poches, mais arborant un air étrangement satisfait. Il salua le rouge d'un signe de tête et lança :

- Tu veux les dernières nouvelles ?

_Non_. Mais Renji répliqua :

- Dis toujours.

Renji peina à croire ce qu'il lui raconta. Bien sûr, il entendait les mots, mais ils étaient comme dépourvus de tout sens. Il en était toujours à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, pendant tout ce temps d'errance, passé à se terrer dans ce refuge, quand le sexta planta son regard dans le sien.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

><p>Condamné à 20 000 ans pour faits de haute trahison et tant d'autres crimes que le juge n'avait pas estimé utile de les nommer. Aizen soupira ; il allait s'ennuyer ici. Heureusement, il conservait toujours l'espoir de sortir un jour. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien le condamner, il n'en demeurait pas moins immortel. Quoiqu'il discernait désormais la nuance entre être immortel et être invincible. Il pouvait être tué, mais, seul, hors d'atteinte, il ne dépérirait jamais. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour saisir la nuance ; c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il possédait une capacité de régénération extrêmement rapide. Le Hogyoku l'avait déçu. La chose luisait toujours, confortablement enfouie dans son torse. Elle lui «<em> parlait <em>» toujours, mais il était las de l'écouter.

En se croyant au-dessus de tous les hommes et de toutes les lois de la nature, il avait péché par orgueil et il en payait à présent le prix. Toujours pas aussi coûteux que sa désillusion. Il n'y voyait que d'un œil, une large bande noire passant sur l'autre. D'autres sangles identiques le maintenaient sur le siège, rendant impossible le moindre mouvement, entravant jusqu'à son visage. Malgré tout, il demeurait calme. Soudain, Aizen remua imperceptiblement sous les liens, au son d'un bruissement d'ailes. Dans l'immense salle vide, une étincelle de vie était apparue. Le papillon se posa sur son poing comprimé par les lanières et battit de nouveau de ses grandes ailes sombres.

_On vient te chercher._

Il n'osait pas trop y croire, sans pouvoir totalement rejeter la probabilité. Et s'il avait fini par enfin ouvrir les yeux et lui faire confiance ? S'il avait compris ? A peine quelques minutes plus tard, conformément à ce que laissait présager le message, deux silhouettes faisaient irruption au plus bas étage de la prison. L'une demeura dans l'ombre, à monter la garde près de l'entrée, tandis que l'autre s'avança.

- Tu as de la chance que les gardes aient été occupés par d'autres... Rentrer ici en est presque devenu facile.

- Ainsi, le Soul King doit faire face à une nouvelle menace ? Songea sur-le-champ Aizen, sans s'en étonner.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre...

Renji. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Tout ça avait fini par payer. Aizen se sentit revivre, alors que Renji l'approchait et se penchait pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Je suis là...

Le rouge dégaina une lame et trancha la sangle qui recouvrait sa bouche. Aizen put enfin retrouver son énigmatique sourire. Sa respiration se fit plus sereine. Pour s'arrêter tout à coup, quand Renji planta et retourna la lame dans son torse, une fois, deux fois... Aizen cessa de compter. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait baissé sa garde, infléchi toutes ses résistances et la lame l'avait atteint en profondeur. Tout ce temps, il le regardait droit dans les yeux ; aucun regard ne cilla.

- Tu sais, Aizen, je t'envie. Parce que ta douleur va s'arrêter très vite. Pas la mienne.

Il avait fini par penser que c'était la seule façon d'alléger le fardeau dont Aizen l'avait chargé. De le frapper lorsqu'il était à terre, de saisir cette chance si elle se présentait. Mais, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, que le couteau lui avait perforé le torse, Renji ne se sentait pas mieux, même en sachant que tous les plans d'Aizen, tout ce qu'il avait minutieusement préparé, étaient tombés à l'eau. Même en sachant que l'homme qu'il voulait voir souffrir avait tout perdu. Abarai soupira, dégoûté de lui-même pour avoir cru pouvoir se soulager de cette manière. Tout ça pour un bonheur virtuel, une illusion pathétique et précaire. Demain serait pareil qu'aujourd'hui et qu'hier.

Il retira brutalement le poignard pour le replanter de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, le laisser enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans les chairs. Un coutelas, comme ceux utilisés par les misérables assassins des quartiers pauvres du Rukongai. Mourir comme ça... Aizen n'y aurait jamais cru, surtout pas... par cette main, cette main qu'il avait sauvée tant de fois. Cette main qu'il avait tenue.

- Faut y aller, Red, grogna une voix qu'Aizen reconnut tout de suite comme celle de Grimmjow.

Ainsi, l'espada l'avait suivi jusqu'ici... Aizen n'avait guère besoin d'en chercher la raison ; c'était comme un nouveau coup mortel que Renji lui portait.

- Adieu... murmura le jeune homme et il lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner.

Aizen était face à un choix : cracher toute sa colère, comme Renji l'avait fait, comme lui-même l'avait fait lorsque Urahara et Ichigo l'avaient stoppé, ou encaisser et raisonner pour que Renji ne garde pas cette image si laide de lui. Il fallait que l'un se montre plus sage, fasse un pas vers l'autre. Aizen était assez fort pour ça, contrairement à Renji.

- Attends... Renji.

C'était probablement trop tard, mais il ne voulait pas mourir avec ce secret, avec l'idée qu'il aurait tout fait, en vain, sur la conscience. Il avait attendu le dernier moment ; il avait trop longtemps retardé l'échéance. Il allait mourir, mais il pouvait encore réparer juste avant. Dieu merci il était assez résistant pour tenir le coup, le temps de délivrer la vérité.

- Tu veux que je te raconte toute l'histoire ? Je le ferai.

Renji le contempla avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'intérêt.

- Pour une fois, ne mens pas, répliqua-t-il sur un ton cinglant.

_C'est l'ultime occasion de te racheter à mes yeux..._ Aizen inspira du mieux qu'il put, s'efforça de calmer le saignement interne qui bloquait très lentement ses voies respiratoires, sa trachée. Il avait appris à survivre. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes. Tout cela remontait à si longtemps, à plusieurs siècles.

- Alors, attaqua Renji, assez impatient sans désirer l'admettre, pourquoi tout ça ? Pour tuer le Soul King ? Pour récupérer son pouvoir, pour régner ? C'est tout ? C'est... si futile.

- Non.

Cette fois, Renji était décidé à l'écouter de bout en bout.

- J'aurais fait mieux que lui... Tout améliorer. Tout détruire pour tout rebâtir. C'était le seul moyen d'enrayer cette misère.

Renji le regarda d'un œil nouveau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Le seul pour restaurer l'équilibre, souffla Aizen.

_Le vrai_ équilibre. Il inspira rapidement. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient, il les détestait. Ils l'avaient presque empêché de dormir, avant qu'il ne devienne cet être inhumain.

- L'éradication... était nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu ne me mens pas, je... je te comprends ! Mais pas comme ça ! Pas en tuant des innocents ! Pas en assassinant le roi ! Il existait forcément un autre moyen !

Aizen lui lança un regard d'une dureté incroyable.

- Cette société est gangrenée... jusque dans ses hautes sphères. Surtout dans ses hautes sphères...

Il ricana tout bas, empli de rancœur et de dégoût.

- Les nobles, que le Soul King protège envers et contre tout... Sa zone de confort... Son « soutien » politique assuré... J'ai vu ces riches faire ce qu'ils leur plaisaient avec des pauvres. J'ai dû protéger ces minables lorsqu'ils descendaient dans les districts les plus malfamés pour accomplir des actes sordides, en toute impunité.

- Je... ne savais pas.

- Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas ! Tout le monde ferme les yeux là-dessus !

Renji resta un peu choqué ; il n'avait jamais vu Aizen si animé. Une fois revenu de sa surprise, il s'enquit :

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?

Aizen décida de se montrer franc, quitte à provoquer la réprobation d'Abarai :

- Au début, parce que je croyais que ça m'était égal.

Les sourcils de Renji se froncèrent légèrement. Le brun reprit, la haine dans sa voix presque palpable :

- Oui, il y avait un temps où tout ça... tout ce plan que j'ai échafaudé... se résumait à une histoire de pouvoir pour moi.

_Ça a changé avec toi ; tu m'as donné un sursaut de conscience._

- Je ne peux pas... Je refuse de croire que des gens comme Byakuya ou Kenpachi soient mêlés à tout ça ! Ils ne feraient pas ça !

Les têtes défilaient dans sa tête. Celles de tous les capitaines, de Yamamoto. Non, c'était impossible ; ils étaient des gens biens. Renji ne pouvait pas s'être trompé _à ce point_.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient tous corrompus. Seulement une partie, dont votre _vénéré_ Yamamoto fait obligatoirement partie, acheva sèchement Aizen, puis il ricana avec cynisme. De toute façon, à partir du moment où j'ai débuté la guerre, le Soul King a arrêté d'affecter des gens à la protection de ces salopards. Les soldats étaient réquisitionnés pour combattre les arrancars. Au moins, j'ai donné un peu de répit aux autres...

- J'imagine que j'ai eu de la chance... Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé avec ces enfoirés à mes trousses.

Et Renji frissonna en songeant à ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire. Les habitants des districts les plus misérables s'entretuaient déjà pour un bout de pain, alors, si les nobles en faisaient les victimes de leurs facéties sadiques, ils étaient totalement perdus. Renji comprenait qu'Aizen n'ait pas supporté ça. D'autant plus qu'il avait dû s'en sentir complice. Il avait donc bien eu un cœur, des émotions. Avant de se barricader, de s'enfermer dans sa tour d'ivoire.

- Ta chance... était provoquée, murmura le brun et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait quelque chose dont il pouvait être vraiment fier.

A cet instant, les dernières certitudes de Renji disparurent en fumée.

- Comment... Il avait du mal à parler, torturé entre l'envie de savoir et son contraire. Depuis combien de temps tu me connais ?

Aizen le regarda, avec son mystérieux sourire. Il lui semblait que le petit garçon se superposait au jeune homme que Renji était devenu.

- J'avais repéré Rukia Kuchiki. Je l'avais identifiée... et, avec elle, il y avait toi. Tu faisais tout pour la préserver. Un petit garçon si courageux et si innocent dans cet endroit horrible...

_Qui aurait dû être réservé aux monstres._ Il avait envie de caresser la joue de ce Renji stupéfait, laissé sans voix par ses révélations. A l'époque, Aizen n'était encore qu'un capitaine fraîchement nommé, mais déjà respecté pour son intelligence et ses talents de combattant. Il savait déjà masquer ses véritables intentions. Il prétendait que les valeurs les plus nobles d'âme lui tenaient à cœur, mais n'hésitaient pas à les bafouer dans la plus grande discrétion, afin de parvenir à ses fins. Il avait toujours été ainsi. Cependant, comme il était encore assez jeune, il lui arrivait parfois de regretter son manque d'humanité. Un vide se creusait en lui, chaque jour davantage, et il le sentait, aussi sûrement que s'il avait pu glisser sa main à l'intérieur. En réalité, il tâchait de se fermer, de se blinder, pour prendre de la distance par rapport aux atrocités dont il était le témoin et qui n'avaient rien de celles courantes en temps de guerre. Celles-là étaient bien plus répugnantes. Aizen croisa le regard troublé de Renji, qui commençait sûrement à regretter son acte. Il murmura :

- Tu l'aidais elle, mais qui t'aidait, toi ? Personne. Tu m'as offert l'opportunité de comprendre que... la rédemption était possible.

_Et surtout que j'aspirais à me racheter._ Comme si le garçon l'avait appelé à l'aide. Un appel que seul Aizen aurait entendu un appel destiné à lui seul. Il s'était alors senti... humain ? Presque. Il avait encore la possibilité d'accomplir une bonne action, peut-être la dernière.

- Cette unique fois. Pour toi, Renji.

Avant que tout ne s'emballe et que son plan ne se mette en marche. Renji, tout à coup très pâle, souffla très bas :

- Je ne me rappelle pas.

- C'est normal. Je sais me faire discret. Tu ne m'as jamais vu avant ce jour où tu es entré dans ma division.

_Tu crois savoir ce que c'est d'attendre... mais tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Du temps que je t'ai attendu._

Renji nageait dans la confusion la plus totale. Il déployait tous les efforts du monde, mais les événements étaient trop anciens. Même si, en fait, il l'avait croisé, il n'aurait pu s'en souvenir. Mais il y avait une chose, qui l'avait toujours préoccupée, qui avait toujours trotté dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait jamais fait le lien auparavant, mais maintenant tout s'éclaircissait. Sans raison apparente, tous les ans, à la même date, un paquet cadeau l'attendait, devant sa cachette, au petit matin. Les cadeaux n'avaient cessé que lorsqu'il avait intégré le Gotei et la division d'Aizen.

- Les cadeaux...

- C'était moi, sourit Aizen. J'aurais voulu faire plus, mais...

Sa phrase demeura en suspens. Renji était trop perturbé et bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour le remarquer. Aizen était toujours resté comme une ombre, protectrice, planant au-dessus de lui. Au début, il s'était positionné en tant que parent et protecteur vis-à-vis de l'enfant. Puis le temps avait fait son œuvre et il avait vu l'enfant grandir, devenir adolescent, puis jeune homme. Et son affection avait changé peu à peu de nature. Il devait l'admettre maintenant ; il était tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme.

- Je voulais te ramener auprès de moi. J'ai pensé que le moment était venu de... « me faire connaître ».

Il avait tout planifié pour que Rukia, qu'il savait indispensable à Renji, se décide à devenir shinigami. De toute façon, pourquoi se serait-il privé ? Ça ne dérogeait pas à son plan initial. Renji suivrait Rukia ; il le savait. Il s'était alors débrouillé pour que Renji atterrisse dans sa division. La suite s'était faite naturellement. Pas besoin de forcer les choses. Renji s'effondrait ; Aizen le vit aisément, à son regard, sa posture figée, sa respiration accélérée.

- Alors... C'était pour rendre ce monde meilleur, pas juste pour toi...

- C'était une sorte... d'ultime cadeau pour toi.

_Parce que tu m'as décidé à franchir le pas, à dépasser mon égoïsme et à me lancer dans ce que je ne faisais qu'imaginer._ Comme Renji demeurait trop instable pour parler et que le temps pressait désormais, il reprit doucement :

- Des petits sacrifices... Il en faut toujours lorsqu'un homme aspire à changer les choses en profondeur. Il faut qu'il se salisse à la place de tous les autres. Ces... pertes étaient peut-être regrettables, mais pas inutiles. Toutefois... Aujourd'hui, quand je regarde en arrière... je dois avouer que, peut-être...

_Peut-être que je me suis égaré en route._ Grisé par sa puissance croissante, qui avait semblé sans bornes. Quel homme n'aurait pas perdu l'esprit ? Son but pouvait bien être devenu louable, mais, dans les faits, ça n'avait rien changé. Aizen avait lancé une guerre, dressé une armée, tué des innocents. Mais, pour Renji, ce détail faisait toute la différence. Il s'agenouilla subitement à ses pieds.

- Personne ne te demande de supporter toute la peine des autres, de tout refaire seul. Tu n'étais pas responsable de cette corruption...

- Je suis responsable à partir du moment où je n'agis pas, alors que je sais.

_Que je sais qu'il y a des gamins, comme toi auparavant, contraints de voler, de se battre et de payer avec leur chair et leurs os pour subsister_._ Que, même s'ils survivent à la misère, des riches risquent de venir les faucher sans raison._ Tout le monde acclamait les shinigamis du Gotei, alors qu'ils avaient participé à cette comédie sordide. Tout ça pour que le Soul King se maintienne, pour que cette équilibre qui n'en était pas une soit maintenue entre les classes de la population. "_Pour réguler la pauvreté et plaire aux nobles"_ ; c'était ce qu'ils disaient. Aizen frémit au souvenir.

- Avec moi à la tête de la Soul Society, il n'y aurait plus rien existé de tel...

Un étrange sourire, à la fois triste et tendre, fendit les lèvres de Renji.

- Tu es un grand idéaliste... Aizen.

A la façon dont il prononça son nom, le brun comprit qu'il ne tarderait pas à le pardonner, si ce n'était déjà fait. Il avait pensé à d'autres moyens, mais il fallait éradiquer le problème à sa source. Le Soul King et le Gotei 13, qui n'était devenu que son instrument.

- Je n'aurais pas fait les mêmes erreurs que lui. Avec tout mon pouvoir, je n'aurais pas eu à compter sur ces nobles minables. Le monde attendait un changement. Je suis...

Il se reprit à grand peine.

- _J'étais_ ce changement.

Aizen planta son regard dans le sien et Renji frissonna, dans l'anticipation de ce qu'il lui demanderait.

- Continue à ma place. Achève ce que j'ai commencé.

Renji braqua un regard effaré sur lui. Lui ? Non, il n'était pas à la hauteur d'une telle tâche. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour supporter pareil fardeau. Il l'avait toujours cru dur comme fer il n'avait rien d'un héros, rien d'exceptionnel. Il s'était toujours cantonné aux seconds rôles et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Un rugissement le tira de ses pensées.

- Putain Red ! Il te raconte des conneries ! S'écria Grimmjow, furieux. Viens ! On doit foutre le camp d'ici ou on finira comme lui !

L'espada avait déjà peiné à attendre tout ce temps. Il avait guetté l'arrivée de gardes, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux hommes. Renji était sien, à présent. Sien. Uniquement. Renji se laissa traîner sur un pas, deux maximum, puis il s'immobilisa et refusa de le suivre.

- Non... Pas sans lui... murmura-t-il, dans un souffle inaudible.

Et il se précipita pour tenter de libérer son ancien capitaine, à qui il fit un autre serment :

- Ce que tu as commencé... tu le finiras toi-même.

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, toujours vide, mais il sentait que l'accalmie céderait bientôt place à la tempête. Il hurla sur Renji.

- Il te ment et toi tu l'crois aveuglément !

Tout en s'efforçant de libérer Aizen, Renji tâcha de lui répondre avec flegme. Il devait rester concentré. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

- Ok, mais s'il ne ment pas ? Je lui dois la vie, Grimmjow. Je lui dois bien plus...

- Putain ! Non ! J'vais pas aider cet enculé ! Même pour toi, Red !

Aizen se vidait de son sang. Il n'y avait pas lieu à tergiverser. Renji adressa un regard dur à l'espada.

- Dans ce cas, pars, mais moi je ne partirai pas sans lui.

Bien que touché, quelque part en lui-même, Aizen ricana légèrement.

- Renji... Tu perds ton temps.

- La dague était pas empoisonnée, ok ? Alors, si on te sort vite d'ici, on pourra te soigner. On a des soins dans notre cachette.

En près d'une minute, il n'avait tranché que trois nouvelles bandes. Chacune était scellée par des sorts complexes et la force de Renji n'était pas suffisante pour les briser plus rapidement.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Pars et laisse-moi.

Sa voix était toujours aussi paisible, sans haine et sans crainte. Comme si rien ne l'inquiétait, même pas la mort comme si c'était une chose anodine. Renji leva les yeux vers lui une seconde. Une vague de tristesse avait lavé la colère.

- J'ai été con et...

Sans cesser de se battre contre les sangles qui lui résistaient, il reprit d'une voix furieuse et cassée à la fois, comme s'il allait éclater en sanglots, mais se contenait :

- Mais putain pourquoi t'as attendu maintenant ?! Pourquoi ?!

En dépit de la douleur, de la froideur qui l'envahissait peu à peu, Aizen sourit.

- Manque de temps ?

Renji ricana ironiquement, tout en continuant sa tâche.

Grimmjow, de son côté, avait fichu le camp. Il approchait désormais de la sortie de la prison de Muken et pas une seconde ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il traite mentalement Renji de tous les noms. Arrivé aux portes, il s'immobilisa une seconde. L'idée de faire demi-tour et d'aider cet abruti lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il la chassa immédiatement. Si Renji avait décidé de se foutre dans une merde pareille, qu'il le fasse seul ! Ce n'était pas son problème. Ce n'était _plus_ son problème. Il avait signé pour venir assassiner Aizen, certainement pas pour lui sauver la vie. Il fit un pas de plus en avant. D'un autre côté, Renji ne s'en sortirait pas sans aide ; il ne parviendrait pas à libérer Aizen à temps et les gardes de la prison finiraient par lui tomber dessus. Il écoperait de la même sentence que Sozuke. Et pour quoi ? Pour avoir été trop bon, trop con. Grimmjow s'était arrêté. Il tendit l'oreille. Les garnisons se battaient encore contre les mystérieux assaillants que Renji et lui avaient entraperçu à leur arrivée sur place, mais ils les repousseraient bientôt. D'ici-là, Grimmjow et Renji devraient impérativement avoir disparu. Avec _l'autre_. S'il le fallait.

- C'est pas vrai ! Putain ! Fais chier ! S'écria Grimmjow, mais il y retourna.

Et il avait bien fait. Quand il fut de retour au plus profond de la prison, Renji se démenait toujours. Il sentait toute l'urgence et une goutte de sueur froide perlait sur sa tempe. Aizen le regardait de côté ; bientôt, il aurait récupéré l'usage de son bras gauche et il pourrait l'aider. Il lui parlait tranquillement, comme si tout allait bien.

- Ne paniques pas.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça à moi ?! C'est toi qu'as un putain de poignard planté dans la poitrine !

Grimmjow soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Aizen ne parut pas surpris de le voir revenu, mais il l'était. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que l'espada puisse être attaché, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à quelqu'un. Grimmjow écarta Renji et se chargea de rompre les dernières entraves sur son bras gauche.

- Je te revaudrai ça ! Lui promit Renji, en lui adressant un rapide sourire.

L'espada répliqua vivement, tout en tranchant d'autres sangles :

- J'espère bien parce que j'regrette déjà !

Dès qu'Aizen fut libre, il se remit debout, non sans effort. Renji se précipita pour le soutenir.

- Maintenant, on s'tire d'ici ! S'exclama Jaggerjack.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas que des soldats déboulèrent dans la pièce.

- Halte ! Au nom du Soul King !

Aizen repoussa un peu Renji et marcha vers les quatre hommes, qu'un frisson parcourut. Ils brandirent quand même leurs armes.

- Arrêtez ! N'approchez plus ! Ou...

Le son mourut dans la gorge du premier qui se tordit et tomba à terre, saisi de convulsions. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de charger ; ils s'effondrèrent et connurent le même sort. Aizen fut soudain pris d'un insupportable accès de faiblesse. Il se retint de vaciller, surtout parce qu'il devinait les regards de Jaggerjack et de Renji posés sur lui. Il porta la main au couteau, mais le retirer aurait été une erreur. Le corps étranger dans la plaie ralentissait l'hémorragie. Il en écarta ses doigts et sentit Renji de retour à ses côtés, pour l'aider à marcher. Il le regarda et s'efforça de parler le plus clairement possible, de faire abstraction du sang qui le gênait.

- Il faut que je retrouve Kyōka Suigetsu.

Il était terriblement sérieux.

- Tu t'en sors très bien sans ! Le coupa Grimmjow, qui semblait avoir totalement oublié à qui il s'adressait. Cassons-nous d'ici tant qu'on le peut encore !

- Je croyais que ton zanpakuto s'était désintégré ! S'écria Renji.

- C'est ce que le Hogyoku voulait... Mais j'ai préféré le garder.

- De toute façon, Grimmjow a raison ! On doit partir ! T'es blessé ! Par ma faute...

Le regard de Renji se détourna de lui, alors qu'il continuait dans un murmure :

- Je t'en prie... Si tu ne t'en sors pas... je...

- ça t'apprendrait peut-être à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de poignarder quelqu'un ?

Renji rit tout bas et Grimmjow dut étouffer une exclamation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette facette-là d'Aizen puisse exister.

* * *

><p>Dehors il faisait chaud, mais à l'intérieur on suffoquait presque. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Le ciel semblait clair. Lorsqu'il voulut remuer, une violente douleur l'élança. Il était torse nu et de larges bandages souillés entouraient sa poitrine. Les bandes s'enfonçaient un peu dans les marques occasionnées par l'Hogyoku et davantage dans la plaie causée par Renji. Il se remit debout et fut pris de vertiges. Après une minute de concentration, il parvint à dissiper les derniers effets secondaires du poison. Il repensa à ce que Renji avait dit. <em>Pas empoisonnée ? Quel menteur...<em> Abarai avait dû l'enduire d'un poison si peu agressif que sa mort aurait été lente, extrêmement lente. En devinant une piqûre dans le creux de son avant-bras, Aizen comprit que, pour se repentir, il lui avait administré l'antidote.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Grimmjow et Renji se disputaient violemment ; peut-être en viendraient-ils aux mains. Soudain, l'espada empoigna le shinigami par l'épaule. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un précipice ; Aizen se tendit quelque peu. Finalement, le sexta attira Renji à lui, l'écartant du ravin et le brun se calma. Le rouge repoussa sa main tremblante de rage.

- On l'butait et on s'tirait ! C'était le plan ! L'engueulait Jaggerjack, littéralement hors de lui. Et toi tu l'sauves et tu nous l'ramènes ! Putain Red, t'es con ou quoi ?!

- Tu m'avais convaincu de faire ça ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on aurait jamais bougés d'ici !

Apparemment, ils se criaient dessus depuis un bon moment.

- Mierda puta ! Y a quoi que t'as pas compris ?! T'étais d'accord !

- Oui, parce que je pensais qu'il le méritait et...

Renji baissa les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix sonnait moins colérique, plus désespérée :

- Je voulais te rassurer !

Grimmjow fonça sur lui et le regarda comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui arracher les yeux.

- M'rassurer de quoi maricón ?! T'es à moi ! C'est moi que t'as choisi !

Une bataille d'egos. Il s'agissait du seul terrain où l'espada pouvait l'emporter sur Aizen et ça n'échappait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et surtout pas à Renji.

- Très bien ! Très bien ! S'exclama celui-ci. Alors pourquoi tu y tenais tant ?!

- Pour nous venger ! Tous les deux !

Renji soupira, avec beaucoup de lassitude.

- On doit arrêter ça... sinon ça n'en finira jamais.

La haine engendrant la haine... Il en avait assez. Aujourd'hui, il y avait des raisons de faire la paix.

- Alors quoi ? Huh ? Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ça t'ressemble bien !

La moindre cellule du corps d'Aizen lui hurlait de décapiter ce minable qui humiliait Renji. Ou de lui trancher la langue. Pourvu qu'il se taise. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer la haine éternelle de Renji, pas maintenant que la situation semblait en voie d'amélioration et qu'il lui avait enfin tout avoué. Alors il demeura immobile, dans son coin, se répétant de rester calme. A son instar, le rouge sut prendre sur lui et se dominer.

- S'il ne m'a pas menti, alors je respecte ce qu'il cherchait à faire, même si je n'aurais pas employé les mêmes moyens.

Grimmjow souffla nerveusement.

- Tant de conneries... J'ai ma dose !

Et il ficha le camp en sonido.

Renji ne chercha pas à le retenir. Quand Aizen le rejoignit, il contemplait l'horizon, les bras croisés, l'air très sérieux. Il le devança :

- Il est parti chasser. Il va revenir calmé et tout ira bien.

Puis il ajouta dans un murmure :

- ça se passe toujours comme ça.

Il vit la main d'Aizen, prête à le toucher, se rabaisser. Tâchant de rester insensible, il reprit, sans le regarder :

- Tu aurais dû faire éclater ça au grand jour. Admets que tu désirais surtout ne pas t'éloigner de ton plan... et accroître ta puissance.

- Non Renji. Faire les choses en douceur n'a jamais servi à rien. Je l'ai vite compris.

Il se tut une seconde, avant de reprendre :

- Je ne faisais pas le poids. Ils m'auraient fait taire. Yamamoto m'aurait démis de mes fonctions et, une nuit, toute la garde du Soul King serait venue m'emporter et j'aurais disparu de la surface de la terre.

- Et après ? Il y avait d'autres solutions que la guerre.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que les gens préfèrent croire ? Qu'ils luttent contre un dangereux psychopathe qui cherche à devenir un Dieu pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir personnelle ou que le système en lequel ils croient dur comme fer et qu'ils défendraient corps et âme est corrompu depuis toujours ?

Renji baissa les yeux, admettant qu'il avait peut-être raison. Pourtant, il les releva aussi brusquement.

- Tu comprendras que je ne te croie pas sur parole. Montre-moi des preuves. Montre-moi une seule preuve et je te suivrai.

_Ma vie reposera de nouveau entre tes mains. Comme autrefois._ Aizen eut un ricanement amer.

- Oui, tu ne me fais plus du tout confiance bien sûr…

Il soupira et reprit, avec une certaine ironie cruelle :

- De toute façon, que pourrions-nous bien faire maintenant ? Regarde… Un ancien capitaine déchu et privé de son zanpakuto, un espada, peut-être le dernier, et toi… qui est en train de perdre tous tes moyens, parce que tu te retrouves à tout remettre en question, encore une fois à cause de moi…

Renji se tourna et alla droit sur lui. Il le poussa sans trop de force. Juste pour lui dire de se secouer. Les yeux minces d'Aizen s'ouvrirent davantage l'espace d'une seconde ; cela faisait très longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Avec autant de familiarité.

- Aizen ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ? De tout laisser tomber comme ça ?

Le brun le détailla longuement.

- Tu ne veux pas me prouver à quel point j'avais tort de ne pas me fier à toi depuis le début ? Parce que, moi, j'ai presque envie que tu le fasses.

Renji planta son regard dans le sien, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Non, en fait, je le veux. Vraiment.

_Approche-toi encore, Renji…_ Mais le plus jeune recula un peu, juste à temps ; Grimmjow venait vers eux, avec une sale expression. Il avait préféré revenir vite, de peur qu'Aizen ne se réveille et saute sur l'occasion ; il avait apparemment bien fait. Il n'hésita pas à jeter un regard mauvais au brun et à s'interposer entre lui et Renji.

- C'est sympa comme situation, huh ? J'aurais pas cru qu'un jour on traiterait d'égal à égal…

Aizen ne répondit pas, mais il dardait sur lui un regard meurtrier, bien éloigné de son ineffable sourire. Tant mieux. L'espada exécrait ce sourire ; il lui aurait donné l'impression d'être un pathétique jouet, un instrument dont Aizen continuerait à se servir, même après sa déchéance, maintenant qu'il n'était plus rien qu'un exilé, un prisonnier en fuite. Mais Grimmjow ne comptait pas non plus faire abstraction de la lueur menaçante dans ses yeux.

- M'regardes plus jamais comme ça… gronda-t-il, ses poings encore baissés se serrant.

Aizen vit les doigts de Renji agripper doucement la manche de l'arrancar.

- Grimmjow… S'il te plaît… l'implora tout bas Abarai. Je ne veux pas plus d'ennuis.

Puis il lâcha, d'une voix beaucoup plus tranchante :

- On est bien assez dans la merde. Qu'Aizen dise la vérité ou non.

S'il s'avérait que son histoire n'était pas une pure invention, alors Renji s'engagerait à ses côtés. Et pour les mêmes raisons qui avaient poussé Aizen à se rebeller. En revanche, s'il avait menti, une fois de plus, Renji et Grimmjow resteraient coupables d'avoir aidé à s'évader le pire meurtrier de l'histoire de la Soul Society. Le rouge se massa les tempes une seconde, puis s'adressa à son ancien taicho :

- Si ce que tu as dit se révèle vrai, il faudra que j'avertisse les autres.

- Ils ne t'écouteront pas. Plus maintenant. Renji... Tu es resté à Las Noches au lieu de t'enfuir lors de l'assaut et tu m'as libéré.

- Ainsi, je suis déjà un traître sans le vouloir, songea le plus jeune, avant de déclarer à voix haute : Alors j'espère sincèrement que tu as raison.

Il se tourna vers le sexta qui marchait de long en large, cognant dans des pierres qu'il faisait dévaler la falaise ; il ne cessait de marmonner des insultes.

- Grimmjow ?

- Quoi putain ?!

Renji le fixa avec insistance.

- Tu m'saoules ! Rugit-il, mais il revint vers eux, les mains dans les poches et lâcha : Par quoi on commence ?

- Il me faut mon zanpakuto, déclara derechef Aizen.

Jaggerjack soupira. Maintenant que Las Noches ne tenait plus debout, que les arrancars avaient été vaincus, il aurait préféré vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, profiter de cette liberté nouvelle avec Renji. Celui-ci murmura, un peu embarrassé :

- Grimmjow, je ne t'oblige à rien...

- Si, justement, le coupa l'espada. Faut vraiment que tu saches ?

Le shinigami acquiesça, l'air déterminé.

- C'est très important pour moi.

Grimmjow se passa la main sur la nuque et poussa un soupir irrité. Renji passa un bras autour de ses épaules et sourit tendrement, comme pour l'encourager :

- Et ce sera toujours plus amusant d'affronter des hommes entraînés que les hollows du Hueco Mundo, non ?

Le sexta fit tout pour éviter son regard, son sourire. En vain.

- Ok... On attend quoi alors ?

* * *

><p><em>La collaboration s'annonce tendue, mais je voulais travailler en "huis clos" si je puis dire. Surtout pour m'intéresser aux intéractions AizenGrimmjow, étant donné que le rapport de force qui existait à Las Noches est "tombé".  
><em>

_Quant à ce qu'a dit Aizen, est-ce la vérité ou juste encore un mensonge ou un prétexte pour justifier ses actes et devenir le souverain ? Mystère xD_

_Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

_Beast Out_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 :**

Leur premier festival ensemble. Enfin... ensemble... Pas vraiment. Mais Renji, encore jeune et davantage soucieux de son apparence en ce temps, s'était apprêté comme s'il s'y rendrait au bras de son taicho. Alors qu'il y alla accompagné de ses camarades de division et de Rukia. Aussitôt qu'il fut aussi sur place, Sozuke tâcha de le distinguer, ce qui s'avéra aisé, en raison de son apparence hors du commun. Mais pas seulement. Aizen pouvait identifier le reiatsu de quiconque, mais il connaissait l'aura de Renji parfaitement, comme tout ce qui touchait au jeune homme. Il l'avait espionné, même s'il n'en avait guère eu besoin pour apprendre ses goûts, ses habitudes, ses petites manies qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. Aizen devinait pour ainsi dire tout.

Il le suivit toute la soirée, avec prudence néanmoins, conservant entre lui et leur groupe une bonne distance. Enfin, au détour d'un stand, il vit Renji se détacher de ses amis et s'éloigner en direction d'un pavillon désert. Il l'avait repéré et Aizen ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait aussi attendu avec impatience leurs retrouvailles. La façon complexe dont il avait noué ses cheveux le prouvait. Tous ses efforts n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Quand Aizen le rejoignit, il lui tournait le dos, accoudé à une rambarde de pierre grise.

La chevelure écarlate tranchant avec le kimono immaculé, d'un blanc si pur, si magnifique. Une perfection. Aizen sut à cette seconde qu'il ne verrait plus jamais cette couleur de la même façon. Il ne s'avança pas tout de suite ; il passa de longues secondes à le contempler. Il savourait ces instants volés, durant lesquels Renji ne se pensait pas observé. Ses doigts glissaient dans ses mèches pour s'en retirer nerveusement, par crainte d'abîmer sa coiffure avant qu'Aizen ne se montre.

Aizen finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation. En s'accoudant, il effleura subrepticement sa hanche. Cette caresse maîtrisée, d'apparence involontaire ; ce regard de velours lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Tu es sublime.

Avec ce sourire, divin. Ces trois mots magnifiques, qui résonneraient désormais dans la tête de Renji chaque fois qu'il l'approcherait. Aujourd'hui, Renji savait enfin avec certitude que, ces mots, Aizen ne les avait pas aussitôt oubliés.

Le rouge eut un rire embarrassé et, pour dissiper sa gêne, il sauta sur la balustrade et s'y assit, face à son capitaine.

- Tu sais que ce genre de chignon est normalement réservé aux geishas ?

Renji sourit, d'un air malicieux et coquin. _Oui, il le savait très bien_.

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas tous mes connaissances... rit bas Aizen.

Renji passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. Malgré ses paupières mi-closes, Aizen sentait son regard langoureux planté dans le sien. Le jeune se pencha, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il respira contre sa peau, taquin :

- Ooh Aizen... serais-tu _jaloux_ ?

_Oui_. Mais il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé, qui ne satisferait pas le Renji d'aujourd'hui, mais qui suffit à celui d'antan. Auparavant, tout semblait... non était, tellement plus simple... Le retour à la réalité fut des plus cruels.

Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur d'agréables souvenirs, Aizen ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il reposait hors de la tente, à même la terre sèche. _Quelle déchéance_... Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne pouvait dormir dans la tente avec Renji et Grimmjow. Son regard errait sur les étoiles, les constellations, brillant dans le ciel particulièrement clair cette nuit-là. Il laissait dériver son esprit, se rappelant le nom de chacune des formes célestes, quand un bruit l'interpella. Il tendit l'oreille et le regretta très vite.

- Arrête Grimm.

Son murmure nerveux fut coupé de bruits plus ou moins pressés, puis finalement d'un râlement.

- Pourquoi putain ?!

- Je ne veux pas qu'il entende...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un bruissement de tissu.

- Et alors ? ça le tuera pas !

Renji eut un regain de vigueur ; il répartit vivement :

- A ton avis ? La situation n'est déjà pas facile pour lui, alors évitons d'en rajouter...

- Il entendra rien, rétorqua la voix agacée et échauffée de l'arrancar. Il doit dormir.

Un soupir court avant une exclamation étouffée. Renji avait cédé. Du dégoût envahit Aizen. Il se tourna sur le côté, espérant que les sons s'amoindrissent.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, pas directement à cause d'eux, mais ce dont il avait été le témoin involontaire l'avait énervé au point qu'il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil par la suite. Renji sortit de la tente le premier, légèrement décoiffé. Aizen lui jeta un regard faussement anodin et il en éprouva le besoin de s'arranger. Il passa une main coupable dans ses cheveux pour dompter ses mèches rebelles.<p>

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il, gêné et hésitant. Si tu veux, nous avons...

- Non.

Il ne le regarda pas une seule fois ; son regard restait fixé sur l'horizon et sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Aizen... Tu...

- Comment tu peux m'infliger ça à moi ?

Renji baissa les yeux, empli de honte. Il voulut se justifier, légitimer sa conduite qu'il savait pourtant indigne :

- Tu te doutes bien que lui et moi...

- Assez.

Enfin, il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il reprit, sur un ton tout aussi cinglant :

- Il y a plus important à régler.

_Pour le moment_. Abarai acquiesça ; il était impatient de découvrir si Aizen s'était une fois de plus joué de lui. Ils attendirent que Grimmjow ait émergé, puis établirent leurs priorités. Par chance, les archives, qui contenaient les preuves de la bonne ou mauvaise foi d'Aizen, renfermaient aussi toutes les preuves utilisées dans les affaires criminelles, ainsi que les possessions des détenus. La route à suivre étaient on ne put plus simple ; ils feraient un détour par la salle des coffres, puis se rendraient là où étaient conservés tous les documents concernant les activités officielles et officieuses du Gotei 13.

- Et comment on va rentrer ? s'enquit Grimmjow. Vous vous imaginez qu'ils vont voir nos gueules et nous ouvrir les portes pour nous faire plaisir ?

La moquerie était évidente ; toute cette histoire l'ennuyait clairement. Heureusement, son affection pour Renji palliait ce manque d'altruisme et de conscience.

- Nous ferons les choses en douceur, décréta Aizen et Grimmjow détesta la façon dont Renji hocha la tête, presque admiratif de celui qui n'était aux yeux de tous qu'un monstre.

Il ne pourrait pas créer d'illusion, du fait que son zanpakuto manquait, mais créer une diversion pourrait s'avérer suffisant. Environ une heure plus tard, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées traversaient la foule des quartiers environnant les archives.

- J'suis pas persuadé par ce "déguisement"... grogna Grimmjow.

Un bref soupir de Renji lui répondit ; le bleuté ne se satisfaisait jamais de rien.

- Tant que personne ne nous arrête ou ne nous questionne, tout se déroule à la perfection, garantit Aizen, à voix basse, faisant preuve d'une infinie patience. Ayez l'air confiant et avancez.

Il les guida jusqu'à un cul-de-sac désert. Là, il s'immobilisa et observa les vieux bâtiments alentour.

- Ce sera parfait. Faites-moi brûler tout ça.

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier, tandis que Renji ouvrit de grands yeux. Une bâtisse flambait déjà, quand il protesta :

- On est vraiment obligés d'en arriver là ?

- Quoi ? Détruire quelques maisons te pose problème, Renji ? sourit Aizen, un brin taquin.

Le rouge soupira ; après tout, il fallait ce qu'il fallait. C'était le moyen rêvé d'attirer les gardes, de les obliger à quitter leur poste d'observation. En évitant les effusions de sang. Renji en convint et aida ses deux équipiers à embraser les édifices restants. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour qu'une personne se mette à crier au feu, puis l'alerte fut transmise et parvint aux oreilles des soldats. Lorsque ces derniers furent sur place, le feu se propageait, mais nulle trace des coupables. Aizen, Renji et Grimmjow s'étaient déjà infiltrés dans les archives.

- On va tuer personne ?! s'écria l'espada, assez frustré.

Après tout, c'était presque la principale raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de se lancer dans cette aventure. Des archivistes venaient de passer devant eux, sans les voir, et Renji l'avait retint quand il avait voulu s'en débarrasser.

- Nous verrons... lui murmura Abarai, qui pressait toujours son bras. S'il s'avère qu'ils sont corrompus... tu pourras t'en charger.

Aizen eut un sourire cruel.

- Alors je sens que quelqu'un va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui...

Ils se faufilèrent, en détruisant le système de surveillance, toutes les caméras une à une. Aizen marchait devant ; d'évidence, il connaissait les lieux par coeur. Renji se demanda s'il existait une seule chose qu'il ignorait. Soudain, Aizen leva la main, leur intimant de stopper.

- C'est là.

- Parfait, lâcha Grimmjow et il voulut avancer, mais Aizen l'en empêcha.

- Prudence.

Il passa en premier et ils ne purent qu'attendre qu'il ait fini de lever chaque piège, un par un. Enfin, l'énorme porte s'ébranla et pivota sur ses gonds. Aizen ne parlait plus ; il avait attendu cet instant plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Ses yeux sondèrent rapidement la pièce, pour s'arrêter sur un immense coffre déposé en évidence. Oui, ils avaient été si fiers de lui arracher son zanpakuto à lui... Ils s'en étaient sentis si glorifiés qu'ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de le placer en évidence. Comme un défi, qu'ils avaient maintenant perdu. Le propriétaire de l'arme était revenu la chercher. Il s'approcha à pas mesurés et ouvrit la boîte.

_Kyoka Suigetsu... Enfin... _L'émotion était palpable, pendant une infime seconde. Aizen semblait retrouver son plus vieux et plus précieux ami ; c'était le cas. C'était même le seul qu'il ait jamais eu. Il inspira profondément, avant de saisir le manche. A l'instant où ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour, il ressentit une forme de bien-être, d'accomplissement. Il était de nouveau complet. Enfin, pas tout à fait ; Renji ne lui était pas revenu, lui. Il regarda ce qui lui échappait encore, pendant un instant ; Abarai soutint son regard.

- Aizen... Pressons.

Le brun acquiesça et les enjoignit à le suivre. Ils prirent soin d'éviter les rares personnes dans les couloirs. Renji repéra la pièce avant qu'ils n'y parviennent. Il entrevit à travers une vitre des dizaines d'étagères remplies de livres et de dossiers. Ils y pénétrèrent et Renji laissa le soin à Aizen de lui fournir les preuves qu'l attendait. En attendant, il s'adossa au mur, la mine basse. Quant à Grimmjow, il scrutait les allées et venues dans le corridor. Après quelques minutes, Sozuke lui tendit plusieurs épais classeurs.

- Si tu ne me crois pas après avoir lu ça... je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

Renji hésita. Sa main caressa la couverture sèche, appréhendant. Il craignait d'ouvrir les yeux sur certains mystères, sur la vérité. Quelle qu'elle soit. Il avait peur, autant du fait qu'Aizen l'ait encore abusé que de l'éventualité qu'il ait servi une organisation corrompue. La question était : qu'est-ce qui importait le plus ? Le regard craintif du jeune croisa celui de son aîné. Et il sut ce qui lui restait à faire.

Il ouvrit un premier classeur. Il contenait une série de rapports, chacun comportant le nom du capitaine attaché à l'opération, ayant organisé les escortes. En face, se trouvait l'identité des nobles. Dans une troisième case, ridiculement petite, ils avaient écrit le nom des victimes ayant pu être identifiées. Enfin, il y avait ce détail horrible, la cause de décès inventée pour masquer les meutres. Dans certains cas, cette dernière case demeurait vide, personne n'étant susceptible de s'intéresser à la victime.

Les doigts tremblants de Renji lâchèrent soudain les rapports, qui se répandirent dans toute la salle. Des questions trouvaient enfin leurs réponses. Les disparitions s'expliquaient. Renji comprenait enfin pourquoi certains de ses camarades n'avaient, du jour au lendemain, plus donné signe de vie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, incontrôlables. Aizen effleura son bras, mais le rouge se dégagea prestement.

- Renji...

Il ne perçut qu'un murmure, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Tu avais raison... Comme toujours...

_Maintenant, je te pardonne vraiment_. Aizen le lut dans le regard qu'il lui jeta à la dérobée. A la tête que tirait Renji et à l'absence de cris, Grimmjow comprit aisément quelle était la vérité. Il soupira brièvement.

- Allons-y.

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux mètres que le sifflement d'une lame se fit entendre. Dans la tête de Renji, les souvenirs n'avaient cessé de se mêler au présent ; en rejoignant le Gotei 13, il avait l'impression de porter une part de culpabilité dans tout ce massacre et il ne le supportait pas. Aizen et Grimmjow s'arrêtèrent et se détournèrent pour le consulter du regard. Renji s'avoua vaincu. Par la haine. Il décréta d'une voix à la fois rancunière et désolée :

- On épargne personne.

Les deux hommes sourirent, pour des raisons différentes. Les premières personnes qu'ils croisèrent firent les frais de cette macabre décision. Grimmjow s'en chargea. Il tua le premier, lui arrachant à mains nues, et balança le cadavre sur les autres avant de les empaler sur son katana. Quand il eut fini, ils reprirent leur chemin. Renji enjamba les cadavres, avec une infinie tristesse qu'il s'attacha à effacer ; ils méritaient une telle punition. Son coeur s'était gonflé de colère. Aizen aurait pu trafiquer les documents ; il était capable de tout. Mais, de toute façon, Renji était dedans jusqu'au cou depuis qu'il l'avait libéré. Quelque part, il était presque rassuré par ce qu'il avait découvert.

Ils atteignaient la sortie, mais un groupe les stoppa. Grimmjow se tenait déjà prêt à foncer pour tous les démolir, quand un vieillard se détacha des autres gardes. L'espada le toisa avec mépris et lança un ricanement sinistre. De la chair à pâté. Confiant, il s'avança, se cognant les poings et se léchant les babines d'avance. Il le regarda encore en ricanant. _Allez, c'est un p'tit vieux. Et si tu lui laissais une p'tite chance ?_

- Hé... Grand-père... Pourquoi tu foutrais pas l'camp tant que tu peux ?

Mais le vieil homme ne recula pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils ; de grosses rides de colère, très profondes, apparurent sur son front.

- Hé ! Tu m'as entendu ? Dégage !

Il se rendit alors compte que ses lèvres remuaient sensiblement. Grimmjow vit rouge._ Il se fout de moi ?!_

- Ok ! ça suffit maint...

L'homme planta brusquement son regard dans le sien et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un liquide gluant. Du sang ? Il peinait à dire ce dont il s'agissait. Il se releva péniblement, avec un terrible mal de tête. Une paire de mains s'agrippèrent à son bras, le soutenant.<p>

- ça va ? chuchota une voix inquiète.

Il sourit ; il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Pendant une seconde bénie, cette voix lui fit oublier tout le reste.

- Red... ça va... murmura-t-il et il caressa du pouce la figure anxieuse, étalant le sang sur sa joue. Et toi ?

Le rouge hocha la tête, avec un faible sourire.

- Et l'aut' connard ? repartit le sexta, d'une voix nettement moins sympathique. Il est où ?

- Il est ici...

Grimmjow soupira, tandis qu'Aizen les rejoignait, l'air particulièrement grave. Pendant une seconde, l'arrancar crut que c'en était fini de lui. Il retrouva toute sa morgue quand il comprit qu'Aizen ne se souciait pas du tout de lui.

- Ok, Monsieur le génie ! T'as une idée d'où on a atterri ?

Etonnamment, ce fut Renji qui s'empressa de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Grimmjow ! Un peu de respect !

- Il semblerait que ce vieil homme nous ait envoyés sur un autre plan.

Apparemment, Grimmjow peina à comprendre.

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Renji n'y entendait pas grand chose non plus, mais il se montra plus pragmatique.

- Comment on va sortir d'ici ? s'enquit-il, à l'adresse d'Aizen.

- De la même façon qu'on règle la plupart des problèmes, répondit calmement le brun. En retrouvant et tuant le responsable.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Renji, les yeux écarquillés. C'est aussi simple que ça ? Ils font aussi ça dans les films !

- Alors j'aurais peut-être pu me passer de lire ces centaines de livres en la matière...

Grimmjow observait les alentours, qui ne lui disaient absolument rien qui vaille.

- Merde alors ! J'sais pas ce qu'est le plus flippant ! s'écria-t-il. Aizen qui vient d'faire une blague ou ce putain d'endroit !

- Tu veux dire que... t'as peur Jaggerjack ? Rit Renji, d'une voix taquine.

- Ta gueule, Abarai !

Il balança son pied dans un caillou et maugréa nerveusement :

- Putain, j'ai pas signé pour ça...

Les environs s'apparentaient à un interminable tunnel, parcouru de cavités métalliques dégageant des nuages de fumée. Cet endroit aurait pu ressembler à l'au-delà, abstraction faite de ces touches de modernité. Des fumerolles de diverses couleurs montaient parfois du sol terreux. Toutefois, à plusieurs reprises, ils traversèrent ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des ruelles du monde réel ; Renji reconnut même un restaurant dans lequel il chapardait autrefois. Aizen commença à douter de sa première hypothèse.

- Je crois... qu'il rêve, déclara-t-il subitement.

- Putain ! s'énerva Grimmjow, sans pourtant en réaliser toutes les conséquences.

- Tu veux dire, Aizen, que... nous sommes... dans son rêve ?

Il acquiesça ; il n'en avait pas l'air, mais la situation ne lui plaisait guère non plus. Pour un peu, il se serait inquiété. Grimmjow, lui, paraissait soudain nettement plus combatif. Hors de question qu'il se fasse tuer par un vieillard. Même sorcier de génie. Il ricana d'une voix lugubre :

- Alors faisons-en un véritable cauchemar...

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Renji, complètement confus maintenant.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour nous piéger ici, en se plongeant dans un sommeil éternel.

- Nous devons juste le réveiller ? Il sera ici ?

- Ah non ! l'arrêta net Grimmjow. On l'tue ce fils de pute !

- Si tu veux...

En réalité, il n'avait absolument rien contre ; il était même tout à fait pour. Aizen ouvrait la voie, tandis que Renji et Grimmjow cheminaient côte à côte, à quelques pas derrière lui. Au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, Renji voyait le sexta devenir de plus en plus inquiet et, par conséquent, hargneux et désagréable. Quelle que soit l'émotion qu'il ressentait, elle s'extériorisait fréquemment par de l'énervement. Tout était silencieux, quand il rugit soudain :

- On tourne en rond ! Putain ! Merde ! On va jamais sortir d'ici !

Il n'avait pas connu de problème jusque-là qui ne se résolvait pas par un bon coup de poing et, maintenant qu'il se trouvait confronté à l'un d'eux, il perdait ses moyens. Aizen lâcha un bref soupir :

- Une seule chose est sure : ce n'est pas avec ce comportement que nous en réchapperons.

Renji était aussi de moins en moins rassuré, mais, à la différence de Grimmjow, il plaçait une confiance aveugle en Sozuke. Le brun les sortirait de ce mauvais pas ; il le savait. Il glissa doucement ses doigts entre ceux de l'espada, en lui adressant un petit sourire. Le bleuté sembla revigoré.

- Putain, ce vieux con essaye de faire quoi ? Nous faire crever d'ennui ?

Pas l'ombre d'un ennemi, de toute forme de vie hostile. Juste le néant. Un sourire illumina d'un coup sa face ; deux formes avaient bougé à une dizaine de mètres. Un combat ? Enfin, il retournait sur son terrain, là où il maîtrisait quelque chose. Son enthousiasme diminua d'un cran lorsqu'une silhouette noirâtre, dont les contours paraissaient s'estomper à chacun de ses mouvements, s'avança vers eux. Renji et Grimmjow dégainèrent, mais Aizen n'en fit rien. Ils lui lancèrent un regard décontenancé.

- C'est une peur. Rien... qui ne se tranche. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

L'humanoïde, qui semblait constitué seulement de fumée noire, restait là, à les scruter. Des lames sombres remuaient encore dans son dos, comme des tentacules animés d'une vie propre.

- Je crois que c'est la tienne, Renji... sourit doucement Aizen.

- Ma... peur ?

- La chose qui te terrifie le plus.

Renji essaya de sonder le spectre, mais, même maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une émanation de lui, il ne put soutenir cette vue. Il avait l'impression d'effectuer une plongée à corps perdu dans son propre être... Il ne voulait pas voir ; il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ferma brutalement les paupières et dut se détourner pour les rouvrir.

Comme Abarai se refusait désormais à la regarder, sa peur prit la parole et Renji frémit en entendant sa propre voix.

- Pourquoi ils m'abandonnent tous ? Rukia pour Ichigo... Pourquoi ? Même Aizen m'a laissé...

Une crispation imperceptible partit des mâchoires du brun, mais il garda le silence. Ce n'était pas à lui régler ce conflit ; c'était une affaire dont Renji devait se charger lui-même. Il entendit les pas précipités de Renji, qui le bouscula même pour se confronter à sa peur.

- Ferme ta gueule ! C'est des conneries !

Mais la chose poursuivait inlassablement :

- Ils m'usent... encore et encore... et ils partent. Peut-être parce que je ne suis qu'un minable... Oui, ça doit être ça. Byakuya l'a dit lui-même.

- Tu parles du passé. Je sais que... Grimmjow ne m'abandonnera pas, lui.

La réaction de la chose le désarçonna complètement ; elle éclata de rire.

- Regarde l'homme que tu laisses te posséder... Il se sert de toi contre un ennemi trop fort pour lui, ricana-t-elle.

En une seconde, elle fut toute proche de lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un faire-valoir... Un instrument... dont les autres se servent pour accomplir leurs desseins... Et tu sais aussi bien que moi comment finissent ces personnes...

Renji n'avait pas bougé, mais il était à bout de souffle. Il essaya d'échapper au noir qui le contemplait face à face.

- Ils meurent, sans que personne le sache. Seuls... Abandonnés.

Les mains tremblantes, Renji dégaina et la trancha de part en part, en vain. Elle se reconstitua dans son dos et partit d'un grand rire démentiel. Qui fut coupé net. En un instant, ce qui lui servait de tête explosa dans une dispersion de longues traînées noires et le reste de son corps glissa sans un bruit au sol.

- Strike...

Une voix, que Grimmjow reconnut comme lui appartenant, grogna de plaisir et une silhouette lui ressemblant en tous points enjamba la dépouille.

- Putain, t'es quoi ?!

- A ton avis ? se moqua l'être. Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas...

Le bleuté répliqua furieusement :

- J'ai peur de rien, ni personne !

- Oh vraiment ? rit le fantôme. Tu crois ? Pourtant... tu as reconnu ce geste...

Et il pencha légèrement la tête vers le corps étendu à ses pieds.

- Parce que t'y as pensé. Tu l'as pas fait, mais ça t'a traversé l'esprit. Avoue-le !

Le coeur de Renji s'affola devant le mutisme de Jaggerjack. Il n'était pas le seul que son silence agaçait. L'incarnation de la peur de l'arrancar reprit, avec davantage de puissance :

- En effet, tu n'as peur de rien, ni de personne... hormis toi-même ! Parce que quand t'es fou de rage... tu deviens vraiment fou.

_Au point de pouvoir tuer la seule personne que tu aimes_. Pendant qu'il parlait, la peur de Renji s'était reconstituée et s'était relevée. Désormais, elle et sa compagne observaient leurs victimes en se délectant de leur détresse. Aizen jeta un regard étrange à ses coéquipiers :

- Je vous attendrai de l'autre côté. Je ne peux rien pour vous aider.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Grimmjow. Reviens ici, sale bâtard !

Mais il feignit de ne pas l'entendre et suivit la route. Renji attrapa le bras de l'arrancar.

- Il a raison, Grimm. ça ne concerne que nous.

- Red... Il ment pas, tu sais ? Je...

Tout près, résonnaient les ricanements sinistres des fantômes, qui paraissaient les railler et les condamner à la fois.

- J'ai failli céder... plus d'une fois. Chaque fois que tu l'regardes, ça m'fout l'envie d'vous démolir tous les deux...

Renji passa sa main fébrile sur sa mâchoire osseuse, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il rit tout bas :

- Alors je t'attendrai dans l'au-delà. Je pourrais tout te pardonner... sauf que tu me laisses.

_Je ne te demande qu'une chose : ne fais pas comme lui_. Grimmjow acquiesça et pressa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La peur de Renji poussa un hurlement de rageur.

- Il te ment ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas moi ?!

Les fumées autour d'elle commençaient à se dissiper et révélaient un Renji parcouru de veines noires, transfiguré par la rancoeur. Elle ne voulait pas que son hôte se libère d'elle ; elle aurait cessé d'exister. Elle courut sur lui pour l'attaquer, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par le katana de Renji qui avait transpercé son torse. Ses yeux descendirent sur la lame, roulant dans leurs orbites.

- Tu ne... peux pas te débarrasser de moi...

- Au moins, maintenant... je peux te couper.

Il tira la lame vers le haut et elle scinda le torse et la tête de la créature.

- Putain d'enfoiré ! rugit le second monstre et il se rua sur lui à son tour.

Par cette seule démonstration d'affection, il perdit son invulnérabilité et Grimmjow put bondir sur lui. Le bleuté plaqua son jumeau au sol et arma son poing. Il ne l'abattit pas tout de suite. Il murmura froidement :

- J'suis pardonné quoi qu'il arrive.

Et il lui enfonça le crâne à force de coups de poing répétés. Lorsqu'il se releva, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur les cadavres. C'était quand même salement glauque de devoir se tuer soi-même.

- On dirait que... nos deux peurs s'annulent... sourit malicieusement Renji.

Grimmjow émit un grondement sourd, qui faillit ressembler à un ronronnement.

- M'fais pas ce sourire-là... C'est vraiment pas l'moment... Malheureusement.

Ils s'empressèrent de suivre le chemin qu'Aizen avait emprunté plus tôt. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur lui. D'une main, le brun tenait le vieillard responsable de leurs malheurs et, de l'autre, son arme. Il paraissait terriblement sérieux, mais son énigmatique sourire réapparut en même temps que Renji et Grimmjow. Il se pencha alors sur le vieil homme.

- Il est temps de se réveiller.

Et, sans une expression, il laissa courir sa lame sur la gorge flétrie du vieillard.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même vieux bureau. Rien n'avait changé, exception faite du mage qui baignait dans son propre sang, à même le sol. Aizen dit juste :<p>

- Sortons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Ils s'en retournèrent à leur refuge. Grimmjow ouvrit aussitôt une bouteille de saké ; il avait été un peu chamboulé par les derniers événements, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, et surtout pas devant Aizen et Renji. Il but une longue gorgée et tendit la bouteille au second, qui déclina poliment. Renji, le menton appuyé sur sa main close, observait le soleil se couchant. Le ciel, le temps, même eux, étaient calmes. Seules les lampées de saké de Jaggerjack troublaient le silence. Il profitait de ce qui ne durerait pas.

- Pourquoi nous n'avons pas eu à affronter ta peur ? s'enquit-il subitement.

Aizen sourit légèrement.

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à fermer mon esprit à toute forme d'influence.

Renji eut un sourire identique ; il aurait dû s'en douter, au lieu de l'imaginer de nouveau aussi vide d'émotions qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

- Alors c'est quoi ? s'enquit-il, piqué de curiosité. Quelle est ta pire peur ?

Aizen ne répondit pas, mais il le regarda longuement. Renji se détourna légèrement, assez embarrassé et ravi à la fois. Il attendit. Combien de temps ? Il n'aurait su lui-même le dire, puis il reprit :

- Et avant ?

Sozuke parut y réfléchir une seconde, alors que la réponse lui apparaissait nettement.

- L'impuissance. Découvrir les limites de mes capacités... comprendre qu'elles sont insuffisantes pour accomplir ce que je veux.

_Et ce qui doit l'être_.

- Tu dois être rassuré sur ce point, dit gentiment Abarai.

Aizen secoua la tête.

- Non. On ne l'est jamais.

D'où la nécessité de tout ce pouvoir, toujours supérieur, sans doute. Cette fois-ci, Renji s'empara de lui-même de la bouteille, sans attendre que Grimmjow la lui propose de nouveau. Aizen n'y toucha pas une seule fois, mais il resta avec eux. Naturellement, le décalage entre lui et les deux hommes ne fit que s'accentuer, sous l'effet de la boisson. Mais peu importait. Etonnamment, la soirée se déroulait sans encombre et Renji, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait découvert récemment, se sentait heureux, chérissant le moment au-delà de l'imaginable. Grimmjow se tenait près de lui, mais n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste déplacé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Profitant d'un court silence, l'arrancar ricana. A son rire, Renji devina aussitôt qu'il était passablement éméché. Il retint son souffle et se figea, lorsque le bleuté arrêta son regard sur Aizen et lâcha sadiquement :

- Tu s'rais prêt à n'importe quoi, huh ? Pour t'le faire.

Aizen avait très bien compris ce qu'il insinuait, mais il ne réagit pas. A l'opposé, Renji, aussi saoul que l'espada, bondit sur ses pieds.

- Grimmjow ! Ta gueule !

- Quoi ?! réagit agressivement l'espada. Fais pas comme si t'y pensais pas ! Y a des fois où vous pourriez baiser juste devant ma gueule putain !

- Non ! J'ai décidé de rester avec toi ! Ça a un sens !

Faisant volontairement abstraction du shinigami furieux, Grimmjow se tourna de nouveau vers Aizen et ricana, avec un sourire cruel :

- Alors ?

- Continue, dit simplement le brun, toujours sans la moindre inflexion de voix ou expression.

- Aizen ! Tu vas pas rentrer dans son jeu ! S'exclama Renji.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Honnêtement, ça l'étonnait que Grimmjow n'ait pas eu plus tôt ce genre de réflexion, juste par jeu, pour écoeurer Aizen encore davantage. Mais qu'Aizen semble intéressé, ça, Renji ne le concevait pas. Le brun, à son opposé, demeurait d'un flegme terrifiant.

- ça, c'est à moi de le décider, répliqua-t-il sur un ton doux, mais inflexible.

- Putain ! S'écria Abarai, complètement déboussolé. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire !

- Arrête Red ! s'exclama Grimmjow, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Ça te déplairait pas de t'faire défoncer par nous deux , alors ferme-la ! Et pose ton cul ici !

Renji n'obéit pas ; il était fou furieux. L'attitude de Grimmjow le révulsait, le répugnait ; il en avait envie de vomir.

- Alors ce monstre dans l'autre monde avait raison ! hurla-t-il. T'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Tu veux juste m'utiliser contre lui !

- J'en ai juste marre que t'aies l'air d'hésiter tout l'temps ! Putain !

Au lieu de se remettre à crier, Renji souffla, leva les yeux au ciel et regagna leur tente, sans ajouter un mot. Un silence des plus pesants s'installa à l'extérieur.

- Il t'aime, déclara soudain Aizen.

Grimmjow partit d'un rire cynique.

- Ok, où est le piège ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? La situation devrait t'plaire ! C'est le moment de m'enfoncer !

Aizen ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard ; il conserva son sang-froid en s'expliquant :

- Ne t'imagines pas que je sois content de ça. Je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité et que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre parce que tu l'accuses injustement.

Soudain, dans un seul mouvement fluide, il se dressa ; avec cette rapidité, il aurait pu tout aussi bien saisir l'arrancar par la gorge et la lui briser en une fraction de seconde. Il sembla même que le son de son habit avait retenti après lui, incapable de le suivre. Conscient de son infériorité, Grimmjow se leva quand même à son tour.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi, huh ? le provoqua-t-il.

- Rien. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour commettre un acte que je regretterais.

Ils se jaugèrent plusieurs secondes, au termes desquelles Grimmjow finit par se détourner.

- J'vais niquer...

Il commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Renji, quand un léger rire narquois d'Aizen le fit s'immobiliser.

- Je ne crois pas. Ne songes même pas à le forcer.

Il ajouta, appuyant sur chaque syllabe :

- Maintenant, je serai toujours là pour lui.

_Il n'est plus à toi_. Grimmjow put sentir l'onde de colère remonter tout son être, envahir sa trachée. Avec un hurlement rageur, il courut sur Aizen et se jeta dans ses jambes pour le faire basculer. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, dans un nuage de poussière. Aizen ne le craignait pas ; il le contempla avec un demi-sourire. Amusé. Il ne risquait rien. Il appréhendait plutôt de gravement blesser, voire tuer Grimmjow dans un moment d'inattention ou en se défendant.

- Il me reviendra un jour ou l'autre, murmura-t-il. Il connaît sa place.

Grimmjow ne proféra même pas une insulte ; il ne pouvait que rugir et hurler, tant il était fou de colère. Il balança son poing, mais Aizen le bloqua sans effort et le comprima. Les os craquèrent et l'arrancar fut dégagé par un coup de pied.

- Pas besoin d'utiliser un sort pour contrôler un être aussi primitif que toi.

Renji avait essayé de se boucher les oreilles, en entendant tout ce tapage, mais il finit par se décider à remettre les choses en ordre. Désireux de mettre fin au conflit, il mit le nez dehors et manqua de recevoir un coup de pied qui ne lui était pas destiné. Il recula, attendit que les deux combattants s'écartent de la tente et en sortit. _Bon sang, ces gars..._

- Mais vous êtes pas bien ?! s'écria-t-il, aussi fort que possible. Arrêtez ça ! Tout de suite !

Pas d'effet. Grimmjow continuait d'attaquer Aizen comme un fou furieux, le brun tour à tour esquivant, parant ou le renvoyant à terre avec une aisance extraordinaire. Renji serra les poings. Il n'allait pas s'approcher ; il risquait de ramasser un sévère coup, pour rien.

- Vous vous êtes vus ?! Tout ça pour un cul ! Putain !

Il n'avait pas osé dire "_mon_" cul.

- Tu ne t'en sens pas flatté ? rit doucement Aizen, tout en parant une attaque de l'espada.

- Honteux plutôt !

Tout à coup, Aizen bloqua Grimmjow et le saisit à la gorge. Tournant sur lui-même, il le suspendit au-dessus du vide. Aussitôt, Renji accourut.

- Non !

- Je le garde juste ici le temps qu'il se calme, le rassura doucement Sozuke, mais il adressait un sourire horriblement narquois à Grimmjow, qui, de ce fait, ne décolérait pas.

Renji se doutait bien que c'était Grimmjow qui avait ouvert les hostilités, mais sûrement Aizen l'y avait-il encouragé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je sais que tu as le pouvoir de le tuer... autant que de le garder vivant. Alors... même s'il mourrait par "accident", remarqua assez ironiquement Renji, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable et je te haïrai. Comme il se doit.

_ça. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais_. Le brun sembla mesurer toute l'ampleur de la situation. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, resserra une seconde son étreinte sur la gorge, avant de balancer le sexta auprès de Renji, sain et sauf.

- Bien...

_Je ne comptais pas l'achever de toute manière. Il peut toujours se rendre utile_. Renji aida Grimmjow à se relever et s'interposa entre lui et Aizen. Ce dernier n'entendit pas distinctement ce qu'il lui murmurait, mais ses paroles firent effet sur l'espada. Grimmjow tourna les talons et se réfugia dans la tente, pour panser son orgueil meurtri.

Aizen suivit Renji des yeux, alors qu'il marchait vers lui. Le rouge secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Sérieusement, Aizen, nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre d'incident.

- ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

Renji ricana un peu, avec une ironie amère.

- Aizen... Tout dépend toujours de toi. Tu as du pouvoir sur toute chose.

A en croire son regard troublé, le brun devina qu'il ne mentait pas ; il le percevait de nouveau comme un dieu vivant. Son dieu. Aizen se sentait stupide, comme rarement dans sa vie, de demander ça. Mais il préférait être fixé.

- Tu penses que... tu pourrais m'aimer à nouveau ?

Renji eut un rire très étrange, qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Quelque part, il avait envie de lui faire peur. Pourtant, sa réponse lui redonnerait un peu d'espoir. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil, avec un sourire à la fois malicieux et troublé. Il murmura :

- Pour ça, il aurait déjà fallu que j'ai cessé de t'aimer.

Et il le planta là pour retourner dans la tente.

* * *

><p><em>Renji aime encore Aizen, mais c'est désormais voué à rester totalement platonique... ? xD<br>_

_Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

_Beast Out_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 :**

La nuit avait encore été rude, mais pour les trois hommes cette fois-ci. La conscience de Renji n'avait cessé de le tourmenter. Quant à Grimmjow et Aizen, leurs pulsions les avaient tenus éveillés. Aizen avait beau être épuisé, sur les nerfs, sa première pensée, aussitôt qu'il fut debout, fut de planifier la suite des événements. Il contempla le lever de soleil sans vraiment y prêter attention. Comme la veille, Renji le rejoignit en premier. Il espérait vraiment que les disputes semblables à celle de la veille ne deviendraient pas plus fréquentes. La tension était évidemment toujours présente, mais ils pouvaient sûrement réussir à se contenir et à reporter leur rage, leur frustration, sur un objectif plus noble. C'était ambitieux, voire utopique, de demander ça, et tout particulièrement à Jaggerjack, mais Renji ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'essayer. Juste parce que, au fond, il se refusait à tout compromis.

Parce qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il avait si longtemps désiré. Des gens pour se préoccuper de lui, le choyer et l'aimer. Et il ne voulait pas perdre ça, à aucun prix, même si ceux qui l'entouraient devaient en souffrir. Son envie enfantine d'une famille allait peut-être trop loin, mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, à moins qu'il ne le niât. Il était égoïste, comme Grimmjow, comme Aizen; peut-être même plus au final.

Renji murmura :

- On aura besoin d'autres personnes. Retourne au Gotei. Parle-leur. Je suis certain qu'une partie te suivra.

ça se jouerait désormais au-delà de la différence opposant les arrancars et les shinigamis ; ce serait un combat d'idéaux. Ceux qui voudraient instaurer une nouvelle dynastie et les passéistes. Aizen baissa les yeux une seconde, peu convaincu, et alla s'asseoir plus loin de la falaise. Il regarda Renji, qui prenait place face à lui.

- Même maintenant ?

Renji acquiesça fermement.

- Tu es une légende, Aizen. Peu importe qu'ils te détestent, je suis sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de t'envier et d'admirer ta puissance. Dis-leur ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

_Comme tu l'as fait avec moi_. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge et s'efforça de conserver son sourire.

- Tu es doué avec les mots.

Les lèvres du brun se fendirent peu à peu.

- Pas seulement avec ça, j'espère.

Son ton assez vicieux accentua encore le rougissement de Renji, dont le regard tomba aussitôt sur le sol. Renji voulait paraître insensible, feindre de l'indifférence, sans y parvenir. Il essaya d'en revenir au sujet initial de leur conversation.

- Essayons de voir aussi si d'autres arrancars et espadas n'auraient pas survécu. Retournons à Las Noches. S'il y a des survivants, ils se seront sûrement réfugiés là-bas.

Aizen secoua la tête. Même si certains vivaient encore, ils devaient avoir renoncé à jamais à le suivre. Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui-même, de sa propre main, assassiné Tia ? Qui suivrait un homme tuant ses propres soldats ? Comme Sozuke lui semblait soudain défaitiste, presque abattu, Renji chuchota tout bas :

- ça marchera. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire maintenant. Tu sais... à qui tu peux fier.

Après un terrible moment d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- On est ensemble.

Aizen releva enfin les yeux. Il le regarda, visiblement troublé comme rarement, jusqu'à ce que Renji ne retire prestement sa main. Il essaya de capter le regard fuyant du rouge, qui finit par se poser sur Grimmjow arrivant vers eux. Aizen inspira, déçu sans rien en laisser paraître, et reprit d'une voix neutre, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Tu réalises que tes amis ne feront sûrement pas partie de ceux qui nous rejoindront ?

Renji eut une moue triste, puis il soupira, en haussant vaguement les épaules :

- Ils comprendront un jour pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix.

_Ils sont formatés. Je ne peux pas leur en_ vouloir. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Rukia quand elle avait décrit la Soul Society comme un paradis, bien plus beau et paisible que le monde des vivants. A part la vieillesse qui venait plus lentement, il n'en était rien. A présent, Renji pensait même qu'elle était bien pire que le monde des mortels et il les enviait. Cette balance sur laquelle tout reposait, cette illusion stupide, pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus si dur, Renji ne désirait plus que la mettre à mal, qu'à la renverser.

Ils décidèrent d'abord de retourner à Las Noches, histoire de s'assurer que les shinigamis n'y avaient pas posté de gardes ou que personne d'autre n'en avait pris le contrôle. Ils trouvèrent les portes grandes ouvertes. Le vent s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, charriant des montagnes de sable blanc. Personne n'avait trouvé refuge ici, hormis quelques hollows dont ils se débarrassèrent rapidement.

Aizen traversa les allées dans un état plus lamentable les unes que les autres. Enfin, il parvint à la salle où il siégeait. Une partie de son trône s'était écroulée. Il contempla les débris à terre. Un peu comme lui. Il s'immobilisa, face au chaos ayant envahi ces lieux où l'ordre avait régné. Renji, qui partageait un peu sa peine désormais, le rejoignit sans bruit et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ce n'est pas irrémédiablement perdu. On peut tout reconstruire.

- Et pour le ménage, tu mettras un petit tablier, huh ? "Femme" ? ricana une voix aussi mauvaise que narquoise dans leur dos.

Renji lança un regard noir à Grimmjow, qui se décollait du mur pour les rejoindre. Mais l'espada n'en tint pas compte ; il asséna un petit coup sec sur son bras, pour qu'il rompe le contact avec Aizen. Renji émit un soupir agacé et répliqua froidement :

- Evite de te faire plus détestable que tu ne l'es déjà.

Histoire que le ton ne monte pas, Renji préféra rester à ses côtés tout le reste de la journée et s'en tint aux conversations strictement nécessaires avec Aizen.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants furent terriblement monotones. Ils les passèrent à désobstruer certaines allées. Grimmjow retrouva avec plaisir ses spacieux appartements, dignes du "Roi" qu'il était. Il fallut tout réinstaller ; ils s'accordèrent une semaine. Ils multiplièrent les allers-retours dans le monde humain, pour racheter ce qui avait disparu ou avait été cassé. En dehors du mobilier rudimentaire, aucun d'eux ne partageait les mêmes goûts et ils se séparèrent dans la ville. La motivation du sexta variait énormément d'une occupation à l'autre. L'arrivée du nouveau lit suffit à le faire arrêter de râler pendant quelques minutes.<p>

- Enfin un lit digne d'ce nom !

Ses yeux se portèrent sur un Renji à demi-nu, en sueur, occupé à transporter leurs affaires. Et qui s'empressa de calmer ses ardeurs avec un doigt d'honneur et un regard assassin.

- Ok... J'ai compris, gronda le bleuté et il se remit au travail de mauvaise grâce.

- Il faut apporter ces cartons à Aizen, déclara subitement Renji.

Grimmjow lui lança un regard peu amène, voire carrément désagréable. _Non, mais tu m'as regardé ?_ Renji n'avait pas besoin qu'il verbalise sa pensée. Il s'arrangea pour prendre tous les paquets et se dirigea vers les appartements de Sozuke. Le brun le remercia d'un léger sourire, quand il les déposa. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il passait son temps à charrier des charges, nettoyer, et il avait l'impression que la moindre fibre musculaire de ses bras allait lâcher. C'était presque pire qu'un entraînement intensif du Gotei. A cette pensée, il rit. En réalité, il s'était un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Il avait perdu du poids et, par conséquent, du muscle. Un peu de travail ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se promit de s'entraîner d'arrache-pied aussitôt que Las Noches ne ressemblerait plus à un champ de bataille. Grimmjow était plus chanceux ; il avait gardé la forme en partant chasser presque tous les jours, même quand ils se trouvaient à Karakura.

- ça pèse son poids.

Et Renji s'appuya une seconde sur les cartons.

- Le savoir engrangé durant des siècles... Pas étonnant, sourit Aizen. ça... t'intéresse ?

Il s'étonnait de voir Abarai entrouvrir un carton et fouiller parmi les livres à l'intérieur.

- Non, pas vraiment, fit Renji, dans un vague geste de la main, comme s'il envoyait tout balader. ça a jamais été mon truc, tout ça...

- Je sais, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il le vit extirper un ouvrage et le reconnut aussitôt. Il l'avait fait plancher sur ce bouquin un sacré bout de temps. Renji tapota la vieille couverture. Il rit :

- J'en ai fait des cauchemars... Tu as réussi à trouver le même en ville ?

Aizen lui prit le livre des mains et le plaça sur une étagère, là où se trouvaient auparavant les sphères contenant ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire qu'il avait partiellement effacée. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il ait pu accomplir un tel acte.

- Je devais le prendre. Ce sont... des souvenirs.

- Non, c'est juste... un vieux bouquin ! rit Renji. Tes souvenirs... Ils sont là, dit-il en lui tapotant la tempe.

Aizen n'osa pas lui dire le contraire, lui avouer qu'une bonne partie en était partie en fumée. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet et le força doucement à baisser sa main. La retenant, il demanda d'une voix très posée :

- Pourquoi ne pas en fabriquer de nouveaux ?

Il sentit le rouge tirer un peu pour se libérer.

- J'essaye juste d'être... gentil avec toi. D'être ton ami.

_Je ne peux en faire davantage._ Il lutta avec plus de vigueur, Aizen refusant de le laisser partir. Le ton de son ancien taicho se fit plus dur et pressant, lorsqu'il déclara :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Tu as gâché ta chance, rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix devenue nettement nerveuse, et il réussit enfin à se libérer de son emprise.

- Menteur, répondit simplement Aizen.

Tout à coup, l'ombre d'un sourire parut sur ses lèvres et, la seconde suivante, le dos de Renji heurta une bibliothèque. Les rares livres qui avaient été déjà installés tombèrent par terre. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc si inattendu et, les rouvrant, se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Aizen, qui le fixait. Attentif, dans l'anticipation d'une réalisation de ses désirs. Le brun semblait paisible, mais il bouillonnait de l'intérieur et Renji le devina sans peine. Abarai murmura, supplia presque :

- Ne fais pas ça... Je ne me supporterai plus après... et je ne veux pas recommencer à te haïr.

_ça a été si dur._ D'abord, il crut qu'Aizen le relâchait et s'écartait, parce qu'il l'avait compris. En réalité, il se contentait de respecter sa décision, dont le sens lui échappait totalement. Pourquoi Renji se souciait-il de Grimmjow ? Personne ne pouvait aimer une bête, une créature créée juste pour tuer et détruire. Pourtant, cela semblait le cas. Il le contempla une seconde, empli d'amertume et de désir à la fois. _Ainsi, j'aurais vraiment passé ma vie à t'attendre... _Renji n'affronta pas son regard. Sans un mot, il prit congé.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, il errait, dans ses habits en lambeaux et ensanglantés à travers le Hueco Mundo, à la recherche de là où elle était née. L'enfant reposait dans ses bras. Ses yeux avaient blanchi, ses lèvres aussi. Le coeur de Renji se serra, quand il réalisa que l'espada étreignait un cadavre. Le primera n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner, même si elle s'en était déjà allée. Ses cheveux emmêlés, collés par du sang séché, dissimulaient ses yeux. Sa barbe avait un peu poussé. Il n'avait peut-être pas laissé le corps de Lilynette, mais son corps à lui était à l'abandon. Dès qu'il vit Aizen s'avancer, il pressa la morte contre lui, comme si on allait la lui arracher, et hurla :<p>

- C'est de votre faute !

- Si tu te supportes mieux en t'enterrant dans le déni, tant mieux pour toi, répondit implacablement Aizen. Mais seule ton incompétence est responsable de sa mort.

Il se tut une seconde. Starrk avait baissé ses yeux sur le corps inanimé, qui commençait à se détériorer depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Deux fines gouttes se détachèrent de son menton et tombèrent sur sa dépouille. Aizen pouvait faire mieux ; il savait où frapper, en mots et en gestes. Il reprit, sans l'ombre d'une émotion :

- Si tu n'avais pas été si faible au départ, elle n'aurait jamais existé et elle n'aurait jamais eu à connaître les affres de la mort.

Il le fixa. Maintenant que Starrk n'avait absolument plus rien, il se battrait enfin corps et âme pour lui. Plus rien ne le retiendrait. Un homme puissant et sans but, désespéré. Le soldat rêvé.

- Suis-moi. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Les mains de Starrk tremblaient. Le primera était tenté de céder, parce que la solitude était pire que tout, mais il tâcha de résister.

- Non... Tu n'as fait que nous mentir... Je t'ai rejoint pour avoir une famille... et tout ce que tu nous as offert... c'est du désespoir !

Ses mots ne bouleversèrent pas du tout Aizen, qui rit narquoisement.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas te laisser mourir de tristesse ? Tu me déçois énormément. Elle serait d'accord avec moi.

Il se détourna, feignant de s'éloigner.

- Meurs seul.

Renji lui adressa un regard choqué, auquel Aizen répondit juste par deux mots :

- Tu verras.

Il fonctionnait ainsi, misant sur les failles, les défauts de chacun, et les exploitant jusqu'à les user. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ça marchait. Le lendemain, Starrk frappait aux portes de Las Noches et retrouvait ses chaînes d'esclave. De son plein gré en apparence. C'était sûrement le plus terrible. Il avait la sensation d'avoir choisi sa servitude. Renji avait pitié de lui, depuis qu'il l'avait vu agrippé au cadavre de l'enfant, mais il le laissa dans son coin, le primera dormant encore plus souvent qu'avant, comme s'il cherchait dans les rêves un apaisement, une issue à la réalité.

Un jour, alors qu'il revenait avec Grimmjow du désert, il le croisa et en profita pour lui proposer de venir avec eux. Starrk ne parut pas comprendre, Grimmjow encore moins, mais il accepta et ils purent s'installer pour discuter.

- Comment tu t'en es sorti ? s'enquit Renji, en remplissant sa tasse de thé.

Starrk ne releva pas ses yeux mornes du liquide verdâtre et odorant s'écoulant. Il soupira.

- Après la mort de...

Sa voix se brisa comme du verre. Il mit un temps avant de reprendre :

- Après la mort de Lilynette, mon ennemi m'a laissé partir...

Renji lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Le capitaine Kyoraku. Il a dit...

Il pouvait encore l'entendre ; combien il semblait le comprendre en cet instant. Mais, si ça avait vraiment été le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué pour abréger ses souffrances ?

- ... que j'étais déjà mort.

La tasse se fendilla entre les doigts crispés de Starrk et Renji s'empressa de la lui retirer, avec douceur. Le primera se redressa assez brutalement.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai... très sommeil.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Renji, un peu embarrassé. Repose-toi bien.

Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de leur appartement, le rouge commença à ranger le service à thé. Il paraissait assez perturbé. Une tasse lui échappa des mains et il se précipita pour ramasser les débris. Un juron lui échappa ; il s'était coupé. Grimmjow le força à se relever et le regarda. Renji semblait vraiment peiné.

- C'est horrible... murmura-t-il enfin.

Grimmjow continuait de le fixer durement.

- C'est l'oeuvre de ton enfoiré de p'tit copain.

- Tu es mon "enfoiré de p'tit copain", rétorqua Renji avec aplomb et il l'embrassa.

Il rompit le baiser, avec l'impression que cela ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid au sexta. Ce dernier, en effet, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ; pire, son expression demeurait inchangée. Il grogna :

- Tu l'aimes. Putain d'merde, tu l'aimes.

Renji protesta, pas assez vigoureusement. Affreusement mal à l'aise, il entreprit de nettoyer le sol. Grimmjow le chopa par le bras et l'obligea de nouveau à l'affronter. Renji bredouilla très vite :

- Je t'aime. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour te le prouver. Quand j'ai cru que tu allais mourir...

- Putain non Red ! Tu penses peut-être que j'suis assez con pour croire ça ? Que j'suis tellement abruti que j'te sens pas m'filer entre les doigts ? Parce que j'ai peut-être ton cul, mais putain tout l'reste de toi, ça m'échappe !

Renji en restait sans voix. Son regard errait sur un point indéterminé de la pièce, mais il prenait garde de ne surtout pas le poser sur Grimmjow. C'était lâche. Et il le savait. Il essayait de focaliser ses pensées ailleurs.

- Tiens ! Là, tout d'suite ! rugit le sexta. Putain, j'sais pas où t'es, mais ça m'fout les boules ! T'as pas idée !

- Je suis avec toi... bredouilla-t-il et il voulut se forcer à le regarder en face, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pieds.

Grimmjow soupira, par agacement et impuissance, puis il le lâcha et voulut quitter. Renji le rattrapa. Il lui barra le passage et le repoussa doucement en arrière. Jaggerjack ferma les yeux une seconde ; il connaissait par coeur ce sourire et ce regard que Renji lui lançait dans l'instant.

- Non... Red, sérieux... J'suis pas d'humeur là... Non.

Mais il n'opposa pas la moindre résistance quand le shinigami le poussa sur le lit et baissa son hakama. Il enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux écarlates, maintenant que Renji avait son visage enfoui dans son entrejambe. Il jura mentalement ; il était faible. _Et merde ! Que ce shinigami et son putain de corps, sa putain de face, aillent se faire foutre_ !... Il se raidit. _Ouais, tout d'suite_. Il se traita de tous les noms intérieurement, mais il tira sur la chevelure emmêlée autour de ses griffes et attira Renji sur le lit. Le rouge lui envoya un sourire langoureux et moqueur. _J'ai gagné_. Le bleuté ricana.

- Tch... P'tite enflure...

- Ai-je l'air d'être ailleurs ? répliqua le soul reaper, soudain extrêmement sérieux. Ai-je l'air d'être ailleurs qu'ici, dans tes bras... à toi ?

Grimmjow avait envie de reconnaître que non. Vraiment. Mais ça sonnait faux. Il dut s'y résoudre pourtant ; il n'avait rien à répliquer. Le rouge prit son visage contrarié dans ses mains. Leur tremblement aurait passé inaperçu à un humain, mais l'espada les ressentit pleinement. Il aurait pu hurler de rage lorsque le shinigami souffla :

- Arrête de douter de moi.

L'espada le serra à lui en faire mal. Il ne le libéra pas, pas même quand il l'entendit se plaindre et gémir de douleur. Il se contenta de le baiser comme s'il allait disparaître.

* * *

><p>Starrk se remettait toujours à Las Noches, quand ils reçurent des informations concernant un autre espada qui aurait survécu. Comme le primera ne les accompagnerait pas, Aizen, Renji et Grimmjow se réunirent tous les trois.<p>

- Ce... serait suicidaire, décréta Abarai, après que Sozuke leur ait exposé la situation.

- Ce s'rait génial, rétorqua Grimmjow et les deux amants, bien qu'en désaccord, échangèrent un regard complice.

Aizen n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage, pour comprendre qu'ils le suivraient dans cette délicate entreprise.

- Parfait. Tant que Tia sera gardée dans la prison, on ne pourra rien faire. C'est trop bien gardé.

Depuis son évasion, ils avaient doublé le nombre de gardes et augmenté les patrouilles. Grimmjow se gratta le menton et ricana avec son arrogance surhumaine.

- ça m'fait pas peur !

Renji leva les yeux au ciel et lui flanqua un léger coup de coude.

- T'as perdu une occasion de te taire !

L'espada l'imita aussitôt et il dut le retenir par la manche pour ne pas qu'il perde l'équilibre.

- Pardon, se moqua-t-il à mi-voix. J'maîtrise mal ma force.

Aizen, bien qu'assez amusé par leurs chamailleries, garda tout son sérieux et les rappela à l'ordre :

- S'il vous plaît...

Conformément à ce qu'il attendait, Renji fut le premier à regagner son sérieux. Il était manifestement plus stressé qu'il ne le paraissait. Il s'inclina rapidement. Un vieux réflexe, un geste irréfléchi, venant du temps où Aizen était encore son taicho.

- Désolé, on t'écoute.

Aizen sourit, heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas carrément vouvoyé. Seulement, Grimmjow ne risquait pas de laisser passer ça sans faire de remarque.

- Ecoutez-moi ça... Lèche-cul.

Et, naturellement, Renji ne pouvait pas tolérer que son petit ami le rabaisse ainsi.

- Ta gueule connard.

Juste le signal annonçant un de ces accrochages anodins, mais si fréquents. Grimmjow eut un haussement de sourcils satisfait et se confronta à Renji, qui ne se priva pas de répondre. Aizen ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. Ah... il en fallait de la patience. Il les observa une seconde, avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Pendant une seconde, il dut admettre, non sans un pincement de coeur, que les deux jeunes hommes allaient bien ensemble, qu'ils étaient assez semblables. Il chassa sur-le-champ cette idée de son esprit. Il décida de leur laisser quatre minutes. Il regarda l'heure. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas à se presser. Ils avaient encore une petite heure devant eux avant que Tia ne soit sortie de sa prison pour être exécutée.

* * *

><p>Les soldats obligeaient une Tia Hallibel, aux pieds et poings liés par des chaînes, à avancer. Lorsqu'elle se traînait un peu trop à leur goût, une volée de coups avait tôt fait de la faire accélérer. Vêtue de haillons de prisonnier, le corps parcouru de blessures sûrement pas survenues lors des combats, elle faisait peine à voir. Cependant, les habitants de la Soul Society tout autour la huaient, lui crachaient dessus dès qu'elle passait à leur portée. Parce qu'elle était arrancar, une catégorie d'être diabolisée par le Soul King et le Gotei 13, marquée comme le mal à l'état pur, et pas sans raison il fallait l'avouer.<p>

Un enfant lui jeta un fruit pourri qui lui explosa en plein visage. Tia, apathique jusque-là, releva brusquement la tête et agita ses chaînes. Mais aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres. Réalisant son impuissance, elle regagna son flegme coutumier et tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le sol. Lorsque le cortège atteignit le centre de la place, elle se redressa de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, nul ne comprit pourquoi. Elle la sentait. L'aura de celui qui lui avait ouvert le ventre de sa lame, qui l'avait presque tuée. Il était là ; elle l'aurait juré. Elle le chercha parmi la foule, sans le trouver. Elle allait mourir, autant s'y résigner. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait déjà vu ses soeurs tomber au combat, les unes après les autres. Elle gravit les quelques marches menant à l'estrade. Un coup dans les côtes la fit s'agenouiller une fois arrivée. Ses yeux allèrent du bourreau au soldat chargé d'annoncer l'exécution. Celui-ci commença, d'une voix forte :

- Tia Hallibel, tercera espada, vous allez être exécutée pour...

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Abrégez. Je ne crains pas votre justice.

Et elle regarda de nouveau droit devant elle. L'absence totale de crainte dans ses yeux les énerva.

- Qu'on en finisse, marmonna l'homme chargée de la décapiter, un colosse muni d'une hache tout aussi disproportionnée.

Il se mit en place et leva son arme. Tia se refusa à fermer les yeux. Elle voulait la mort venir, même si ce n'était que l'affaire d'un dixième de seconde. Après un instant, la hache s'abattit, mais elle tomba juste devant elle, sans l'effleurer. Au manche, était encore attaché le bras de celui qui l'avait tenue.

- Juste à temps... sourit Renji, assez satisfait de son sort pour une fois.

- On lui aurait épargné une belle frayeur si vous aviez cessé de vous disputer plus tôt, précisa Aizen.

Ils abattirent une première rangée de gardes courant sur eux. Tout autour, la populace se dispersait en hurlant de terreur.

- Mouais... ricana Grimmjow. Ben si, un jour, c'est moi qui suis à sa place, évitez de m'sauver avec le kidô de Renji. J'reste moyennement persuadé !

Aizen haussa tranquillement les épaules et sourit :

- Il faut bien qu'il s'entraîne.

- Merci Aizen... dit Renji, avec un regard assassin pour Grimmjow.

Ce dernier rit, seulement interrompu par le sang qui lui gicla au visage quand il éventra un autre garde.

- La hache a failli la buter aussi ! Tu sais que j'ai raison !

Avant que Renji ne puisse répliquer, un soldat hurla :

- Sonnez l'alerte !

Son cri se mua en gargouillement, quand Grimmjow lui trancha la gorge. Aizen jeta un rapide regard à Tia.

- Debout.

En dépit de toutes ses plaies, elle se dressa et les rejoignit au bas de l'estrade. Oubliant la douleur que cela lui provoquait, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Aizen. Après tout, elle lui devait désormais cette vie qu'il avait failli lui prendre. Elle s'apprêtait même peut-être à les remercier, quand une lance lui transperça la cuisse, la jetant à terre. Une nouvelle troupe de soldats venait de débarquer.

- Vous finirez devant le Soul King ! les avertit le général.

Nul shinigami ne l'avait vu jusque-là, mais les crimes d'Aizen avaient tant attiré l'attention que tous attendaient le moment où le roi le condamnerait de vive voix. Aizen ne se laissa pas démonter ; il sourit moqueusement.

- Je compte bien voir le Soul King. A vrai dire... je compte même le tuer.

- On dirait que certaines choses ne changent jamais... déclara une voix grave.

La foule s'écarta sur une silhouette qui fendait la foule. L'inconnu se dirigeait vers les dissidents.

- Byakuya, l'accueillit Aizen, avec un faux sourire. Quel... déplaisir.

Les lèvres d'Aizen remuèrent encore, plus faiblement, sans qu'aucun son ne paraisse en sortir, et, l'instant d'après, plus rien ne bougeait alentour. Le temps s'était figé. Renji n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; il marcha d'une personne à l'autre, les observant. Il scruta pendant une infinie seconde son capitaine, son air terriblement sérieux. La voix d'Aizen le ramena sur terre.

- Renji. Le sort ne durera pas très longtemps.

Le rouge se contenta de feindre un sourire.

- Un sort de kidô interdit.

Aizen rit légèrement, tandis qu'il revenait vers lui.

- Nous avons enfreint tellement de règles. Pourquoi ne pas en violer une de plus ?

- Je croyais juste qu'une barrière empêchait le kidô interdit dans les murs de la Soul Society, répondit Abarai, avec un sourire admiratif.

Il ne pouvait guère le cacher ; il était plutôt fier de la puissance d'Aizen. Dire que cet homme avait été son maître, son taicho et... son amant. Il repensa à cela avec une certaine déception.

- Libérez-la, commanda Aizen.

Pendant que Grimmjow détruisait les chaînes entravant Tia, Renji tua les gardes les plus proches d'eux. Le rouge aurait préféré qu'ils échangent leurs rôles, mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec de la stupide compassion. Pas pour ces gens-là.

- Ok. Comment on procède maintenant ?

Aizen réfléchit vite. Ils étaient en plein coeur de la Soul Society. Si Kuchiki-taicho était ici, alors leur présence était déjà remontée aux oreilles de Yamamoto. Bien vite, ils seraient submergés de shinigamis envoyés par le Gotei. En plus, Tia peinait à se tenir debout ; elle était dans un état d'extrême faiblesse. Nul doute ne faisait qu'elle constituerait une cible privilégiée et qu'elle ne survivrait pas à un affrontement. Il fallait que l'attention des shinigamis soit attirée ailleurs en premier, pour qu'ils aient le temps de fuir, sains et saufs.

Il alla vers un groupe d'enfants qui s'était attardé. Ils n'auraient pas dû être si curieux. Le début d'une incantation passa ses lèvres, quand Renji le chopa par le bras.

- Non !

- Renji, ils s'occuperont d'eux. Ils essaieront de les sauver avant de nous poursuivre.

Et le temps pressait. Bientôt, la magie ne fonctionnerait plus ; le temps reprendrait son cours et tout se déroulerait alors à une vitesse atroce.

- Non, Aizen.

Il reprit, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Voilà le moment où tu es tenté de franchir la limite et où, moi, je dois t'en empêcher. Parce que, au fond, tu sais que ce ne serait pas juste.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit, mais il se détourna des enfants.

- Qu'est-ce qui est encore juste en ce monde ?

Il se secoua et reprit, d'une voix plus forte :

- Grimmjow, tu portes Hallibel. Renji, tu essayes de les tenir à distance avec ton bankai.

- Mon bankai ne résistera pas longtemps ! protesta-t-il.

Sous les assauts des capitaines, il serait même très vite mis en pièces.

- Il le faudra bien, rétorqua sèchement Aizen. Je me charge d'ouvrir le portail et je fermerai la marche.

Il paraissait aussi sûr de lui que d'ordinaire, mais, en réalité, il était assez tendu. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, plutôt pour celle de Renji. Il était facile de se préserver soi-même, mais il en allait autrement des autres. Il tira lentement son katana de son fourreau ; ce détail suffirait à en impressionner un bon nombre et à les faire hésiter. Puis son sort s'effaça et tout se remit en mouvement au même moment. Renji réprima un sursaut ; il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel auparavant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu un film.

Grimmjow, nettement plus terre à terre, ne s'en émut pas du tout. Aussitôt opérationnel, il dégagea les gardes qui arrivaient dans leur dos à coups de gran rey cero. Il voulut dégainer et sentit la gêne sur son dos, qui le gardait courbé.

- Merde ! Tu pèses ton poids ! grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Tia, qui dut répondre, mais sa voix s'apparentait plus à un souffle erratique.

Renji libéra son bankai pour protéger le groupe de Byakuya, qui les attaquait. Ses attaques fendillaient les os du serpent, mais le bankai tenait le coup, pour le moment. Aussitôt qu'Aizen eut ouvert le portail, Grimmjow le franchit en emportant la blessée. Juste à temps.

Comme si l'histoire se répétait, Byakuya libéra son shikai, mettant à mal le bankai de Renji, sans pour autant le détruire. Byakuya n'eut qu'à libérer son bankai pour en finir avec le serpent d'os. Les vertèbres du squelette se disloquèrent et tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas.

Aizen perçut l'expression de Renji, dévasté face à Byakuya qui le vainquait encore, avec la même technique et la même aisance. Rien n'avait changé, malgré les années. Le brun passa devant Renji, l'écartant doucement au passage. De la brutalité de la part de Sozuke aurait surpris Byakuya, mais pas autant que cette sorte de bienveillance. Pendant une seconde, il aurait juré que Aizen se souciait de Renji. Byakuya se refroidit immédiatement. _Ce sale traître_. Et dire que ce minable avait été son lieutenant. Rien de bon ne sortait donc de ces quartiers...

Il ne quitta pas Aizen des yeux. L'ancien capitaine s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Le blanc de sa tenue se découpait nettement sur le noir profond du portail derrière lui, ouvert pareil à une immense bouche. Il ressemblait à une cible, par trop dangereuse. Aizen ne parla pas tout de suite. Il détestait l'homme face à lui. Pour de multiples raisons. Sa noblesse. Sa fausse droiture. La façon dont il avait humilié Renji. Et, surtout, le fait qu'il l'avait eu pour lieutenant. Aizen était parti. Il n'était donc pas étranger à cette situation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie pour ça, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre les deux hommes. Le lien entre un taicho et son lieutenant était toujours privilégié, d'une certaine manière parmi tant d'autres. Ce pouvait être de la confiance, du respect, de l'amitié ou même plus. Peut-être que, malgré ses préjugés, Byakuya avait apprécié Renji ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait choisi que pour paraître moins ségrégationniste, pour avoir un gamin issu des classes populaires auprès de lui.

Après un moment, Sozuke lâcha enfin :

- Quel taicho humilie son élève ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Byakuya, les sourcils légèrement froncés tant il était abasourdi. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Aizen rit un peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans son dos pour s'assurer que Renji avait passé le portail. Il sourit. _Parfait. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que moi_. Il pouvait s'amuser.

- J'ai dit : quel taicho humilie son élève ?

Byakuya ignora volontairement la question. Il ne comprenait pas là où Aizen voulait en venir. Il tâchait sans doute simplement de gagner du temps. Mais si Aizen avait envie de discuter, après tout, tant pis pour lui. Les autres capitaines débarqueraient bientôt.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour que Renji te suive ?

Ce fut à Aizen d'esquiver la question. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y répondre. Byakuya le relança :

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Renji pour commencer ?

Byakuya considérait son ancien lieutenant comme doué, mais, au vu des défaites qu'il avait connues, il ne pouvait l'ériger en meilleur lieutenant du Gotei. Au fond, il n'était pas grand chose ; il était tout à fait remplaçable.

- Vois-tu, Byakuya, je suis persuadé qu'il y a certes des mauvaises recrues, mais je crois... qu'il y a surtout beaucoup de mauvais capitaines.

Il poursuivit, en se fichant éperdument du regard de colère froide de Kuchiki :

- En fait, je suis _vraiment_ contrarié.

Le courroux se changea en stupeur dans les yeux gris acier du capitaine. Aizen planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne lui as rien enseigné de bien important. Tu ne crois pas en lui. Tu penses qu'il est tout au plus un bon shinigami parmi tant d'autres. Je te laisse un diamant brut et tu me le rends presque intact. Ce n'est pas correct, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, Renji maîtrisait son shikai et son bankai, mais ce n'était même pas grâce à Byakuya. Surtout, il manquait de bases. Quant à son niveau en kidô, il demeurait nettement insuffisant.

- C'est faux, sinon je ne l'aurais pas nommé au poste de lieutenant.

Il ne réalisait pas pourquoi Aizen insistait tant sur ce point, mais il n'allait pas se laisser accuser sans se défendre. Sozuke balaya son argument d'un geste las de la main.

- Ou peut-être que, contrairement à certains de ta famille, tu as un semblant de conscience et que tu te sentais redevable envers les "gamins des bas quartiers".

Byakuya le dévisagea, comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois.

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'obéit aveuglément ? Que lui as-tu raconté ?

Aizen se délecta de l'air abasourdi de Kuchiki ; ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était donné de le contempler dans un état pareil. C'était peut-être même la seule et unique fois. Il ricana légèrement et dit, comme s'il déblatérait des mondanités :

- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui vole sa proie à un autre. Sur ce...

Des bruits de pas pressés retentirent dans son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas. Au simple son de chaque pied martelant le sol, il aurait pu identifier qui était ou n'était pas là. Il passa le portail qui se referma derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em>Le moment où Aizen, Renji et Grimmjow prépare le plan pour libérer Tia, ça m'a fait un peu penser à un trio infernal avec : le cerveau de la bande, le gentil (j'allais pas dire l'atout charme xD) et la brute.<em>

_On a pas récupéré tout le monde naturellement... Il reste des gens à recruter ^^ Et je pense que le prochain chapitre inclura des flashbacks pour Tia et Starrk, pour préciser ce qui s'est passé de leur côté avant qu'Aizen les retrouve.  
><em>

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_Beast Out_


End file.
